Monsters and Magic
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by another fanfic written by Japan Boy. This fanfic features many Godzilla stars from the Toho series, and also the Disney classics in a way that I hope you like! Godzilla and his allies/rivals, meet the Disney princesses and their families! I hope you all like! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and Magic: Godzilla meets Disney Classics

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Look, I took the liberty of making this fanfic after reading some incredible Godzilla/Disney crossover fanfics made by Japan Boy. He combined my two absolute favorite things when I was a kid, and all the way up to now, into one AWESOME story! Be sure to check it out his story when you can. Its long, but it is awesome!

This fanfic is similar to his, but with notable differences. I'm using the what is called the Heisei version of Godzilla, and also monsters that appear in both that series and the Shōwa series. In addition, I'm bringing into play five Disney classics. I'm bringing in _**The Little Mermaid**_, _**Beauty and the Beast**_, _**Cinderella**_, _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_**, **and finally _**Sleeping Beauty**_. I just hope that you all like this. It's one big leap for me, and I want to not disappoint the fans!

I do not own Disney or Godzilla. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter One

The year was 1993, and the nation of Japan was at peace. At least for the time being. Right now, their capital city Tokyo was undergoing some massive repairs and recovery. Last year, their capital was a battleground between two forces of nature! The people and government of Japan were tricked by people from the year 2204, calling themselves Futurians. These technologically advanced arrived in a time-machine, and announced that they had come to the past to eliminate one of the most powerful of all monsters that had been a thorn in the side of humanity… Gorjira, or most famously known all over the world by this name, Godzilla! They told the government, and the Japanese Special Defense Force that Godzilla would destroy Japan in the future and they had come to prevent that. They proposed that by using the time-machine that they came in, they would go back to 1944, during World War 2, and arrive at Lagos Island. This island is home to a Godzillasaurs, a small dinosaur that would later become Godzilla in the future thanks to nuclear testing near the island.

The plan did succeed. With witnesses from modern-Japan, the Futurians waited for the right moment to teleport the Godzillasaurs off of Lagos and into another place deep in the ocean where it would not be caught by the nuclear testing that would occur later on. However, arriving back in the modern world, the Japanese were in for a shock. One of the Futurians, a Japanese-born woman named Emmy, told them the truth. In the future, Japan would become more powerful then the United States, Russia and China combined. Their corrupt economic reign would last for quite a while, ignoring any and all government institutions such as the Earth Union in the year 2204. She and her fellow Futurians stole the time-machine and came up with this scheme in order to destroy Japan. She admits that shortly after teleporting the Godzillasaurs, she put on the island three mini-monsters named Dorats. These creatures were genetically engineered by her people for this purpose… to leave them on the island, become fused into one gigantic golden creature named King Ghidorah thanks to the nuclear testing that would take place near Lagos, and brought under their control so they could take over Japan and change history.

However, it seemed that the Futurians made a miscalculation on their part. It seemed that while the Godzillasaurs was indeed teleported off Lagos and put somewhere in the Bering Sea, it was exposed to nuclear testing that was done by both the United States and Russia. And to finish the transformation, this newly transformed Godzilla destroyed and consumed the energy in a Russian nuclear submarine. Now revitalized and ready, Godzilla swam back to Japan, sensing a new enemy and wanting to battle this new foe. King Ghidoriah was now in Tokyo, destroying all in its sight while the Futurians issued their ultimatum. It was to be surrender, or be terminated. Japan refused to surrender, and tried with all its military might to combat the gigantic, golden-scaled behemoth. However, they soon had double on their plate when Godzilla arrived in Sapporo. Though the JSDF tried with all their might to stop the two monsters, it was just not enough. Godzilla was now making a beeline for the capital, where King Ghidorah was at.

Emmy was able to help the people, sabotaging the mind-control machine that the Futurians used to control King Ghidorah. However, it seemed that this was taken into consideration, and that the time-machine would automatically time warp if such an action occurred. Just as a battle was going to take place between the modern and the future beings, Godzilla arrived in Tokyo to battle the winged, golden three-headed foe! It was truly a sight to see, an incredible battle that lasted for what seemed to be hours, the King of the Monsters battling a very formidable foe! The city was almost completely demolished from their fight, and it ended when Godzilla blew off the middle head of the titanic golden dragon. To put the finishing touches, Emmy and an android that she re-programmed to help her, managed to change the navigation of the time-machine. Instead of going back to the future, the Futurians were teleported to the middle of the battlefield. Godzilla saw the craft and perceived it as an enemy, and destroyed it with a powerful blast of blue radiation fire! However, Godzilla was not through. The King of the Monsters turned its attention to destroying Tokyo, seeing the humans as threats to its being and also to its territory.

That would have been the end for Japan, but Emmy managed to save a small version of the time machine before the main one was destroyed. Traveling back to the year 2204, she convinced the leaders of the Earth Union to give her country one chance to redeem themselves. Going to the spot where King Ghidorah was buried in the future, they revived the ancient beast as a cyborg now known as Mecha-King Ghidorah! Armed with formidable weapons and defenses, plus with a built-in time warp mechanism, the two arrived back to Tokyo in 1992 to fight against Godzilla! The mighty saurian was a little fatigued due to its fight with King Ghidorah's original form, but it refused to give in or retreat! Mecha-King Ghidorah was indeed a strong foe, armed with more intense yellow-gravity lighting rays and also a Triple Laser Blast that combined said beams into one powerful weapon! Godzilla was up against a truly powerful mechanized foe, but it was not going to give an inch! He managed to bring down the flying golden/metallic gray beast by damaging one of its wings, but Godzilla did not know that Emmy was piloting Mecha-King Ghidorah.

The Japanese Futurian was giving it all she got, but Godzilla proved to be the King of the Monsters for a reason. Using a last-ditch resort, she activated her Energy Grapplers, special hooks from Mecha-King Ghidorah's chest that launched forth and grabbed Godzilla by the waist! This surprised the large saurian, but even more so when powerful electricity coursed through the cables and shocked the mutated beast! Godzilla was in pain, and it was enough for Mecha-King Ghidorah to fly off and carry Godzilla to sea! However, Mecha-King Ghidorah did not get too far as Godzilla was brought back to consciousness. He roared at his adversary and blasted at point-blank at its capacitor core! Emmy managed to eject from the cockpit, flying out of Mecha-King Ghidorah before its systems and heart were destroyed by Godzilla's blue beam. The two monsters crashed into the Pacific Ocean, ending the battle for now. Emmy wished the people of Japan the best of luck before returning to her time period. However, the people did not know that shortly after being dumped in the sea, Godzilla woke up! Looking down on his defeated foe, the King of the Monsters swam to the one place that he could rest and recuperate after the battle… Monster Island.

Now back to the present, Godzilla was resting on Monster Island. It was a sanctuary of sort, an island that very few people knew of that housed many mutations and abnormally-large monsters. The dark-green skinned behemoth was resting near a mountain side, just sitting on its massive haunches and breathing slowly as it rested. However, its slumber was disturbed by an unusual roar. Opening his eyes, Godzilla turned to his right to see coming towards him was an old ally. A friend that he had come to know for some time. At one point they were enemies, but Godzilla soon showed actual respect to a fellow monster that, like himself, never gave up in battle. The monster that was coming towards Godzilla was a large creature indeed, and an unusual one. One would call it a mutated Ankylosaurs, having a hard shell that was decked out in ultra-hard spikes. However, it had an unusual head that was shaped to be a fusion of a Ceratosaurs and a Styracosaurs's head. And the tail at the end was long and adorned with spikes rather than a tail club. It walked on all fours, but it could stand up on its hind legs if need be. It also had the ability to curl into a ball like an armadillo, and roll into anyone or anything like a spiked wrecking ball. It also had an incredibly powerful roar that could stun any foe.

It was Anguirus, a spiked monster that had such a tenacity of fighting spirit that it was one of the few monsters to actually gain Godzilla's respect!

The two saw one another, and Anguirus roared at Godzilla. It seemed he wanted to spar with his friend/rival, and the saurian was not going to disappoint. The King of the Monsters roared loudly in reply, and stood back up full. The two were about to rumble, when a screech tore the sky and halted their movements. The two looked up and to the east, spotting a large red-brown creature approaching. It was a pteranodon, but this species of flying dinosaur was MUCH larger than its relatives. Crowning its top head were three long spikes, and its chest was adorned with smaller spikes. Its wingspan was about anywhere between 120 to 200 meters, and could fly to speeds up to Mach 5, creating intense sonic booms!

It was Rodan, a prehistoric pteranodon that was sealed up in the earth was eons until volcanic activity woke it from its slumber. However, it was mutated due to being near radiated areas in Japan.

The flying reptile landed near the two, Godzilla and Angurius growling at the dinosaur. Rodan screeched right back and flapped its mighty wings, sending out hurricane gusts at the two and trying to knock them off their feet. Godzilla maintained his footing while Anguirus went back on all fours, its low-center of gravity now keeping it from being blown off balance. The three seemed to be in an argument, and it soon looked to be a three-way battle when another monstrous cry came forth. The monsters looked to the south to see a rather large brown caterpillar with blue eyes. It looked to be around between 30 to 180 meters in length, and was crawling at a fast pace. Godzilla knew this monster well, just like he did Rodan. It was Mothra, an ancient guardian and protector of the Earth. However, unlike most monsters, Mothra was all-natural and a peaceful fighter until provoked. It was also known as the Queen of the Monsters, given how she was the only one capable of defeating Godzilla from time to time. However, this was puzzling since Mothra lived on a far island called Infant Island. On her head was the Twin Fairies, full-grown women that were very small and had a special connection to Mothra. They were chosen by the Earth to be its guardians and emissaries, dressed in what seemed to be old Hawaiian outfits.

Also, the fairies had the ability to understand and communicate with the monsters. One of them, Lora spoke to the monsters. "Hear us, creatures of Earth. We have sensed that something powerful has called us here. We have felt that something is about to happen!". Of course, Godzilla and the others demanded to know more, by their roars and growls.

Moll, the other twin spoke, "We do not know what, exactly. However, we feel that Fate and Destiny are at work.".

Then the twins spoke as one, "We do not know what will happen, but we do know that it will be soon.". Mothra squeaked loudly, saying that she too felt that something big was about to happen.

* * *

~Meanwhile, in another universe~

It was a beautiful sunny day at Sennin, England. The area was teeming with activity, and the people in the village were bustling about like bees at a beehive. Children were putting up colorful decorations, the women folk were making various culinary treats and food, and the men were busy hauling in heavy loads of misc. items. What was this special occasion? As it so happens, in three days' time, it was going to be Melody's 13th birthday! Melody was the energetic and beautiful daughter of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric, and the little spirited lass had one exciting adventure last year. It was then that she discovered her mermaid heritage, unfortunately she learned about it the hard way when she was tricked by Morgana, the sister of the evil and wily Sea Witch Ursula. Melody was tricked into stealing her grandfather, King Triton of the sea kingdom of Atlantica, symbol of power, his magical trident. Fortunately, the black-haired beauty had the help of friends and family when they recovered the trident from the sea witch octopus. It was not an easy task, but it was done and Triton banished and sealed Morgana in a block of ice. And the young lady was able to fix things between herself and her family, and asking her grandfather to banish the great wall that separated the castle from the sea.

Now, the beautiful pre-teen was in her room with her mother Ariel, both looking for clothing that would be suitable for the celebration that was going to commence in three days. Melody asked her mother, "Who is coming over to the party? Dad said that he was inviting a lot of important people to my birthday.".

Ariel smiled as she took out a familiar blue dress, one she wore when she first became human long ago. It was smaller and more to Melody's size thanks to the royal tailors, but it still brought some sweet memories. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and answered, "Well, he is inviting some friends he and his family met some time ago while he was traveling around the world in his younger days. They're coming over, and will be staying with us for about a week or so.".

Melody was about to ask on specifics when a loud horn sounded off in the distance. It was the sea horn, and that meant that someone was entering into the harbor near the castle. Ariel looked out the window and saw some ships coming into view. Tall, powerful-looking sailing ships that bore some insignias. The mother of Melody smiled brightly and exclaimed, "They're here! They're here! Melody, get dressed as quickly as possible and wait for us downstairs in the living room!". She hugged and kissed her daughter on the forehead before rushing off out of the room. Melody looked outside to see the ships, four large vessels that looked quite majestic and powerful at the same time.

One ship had a white sail with the insignia of a crystal glass slipper.

Another had a sail that had the insignia of a red rose.

Another had a sail that had the insignia of a large vanity mirror with an apple shown in the mirror.

And the last boat had a sail that had the insignia of a three colorful caps of sort. One was bright red, one was light blue, the other a forest green.

That got Melody wondering on who these people are, the ones that her father made friends with. "Well, I best get ready to find out. Who knows? Maybe these friends have kids my age so I can play with them! Or make some new friends!" she said to herself as she prepared herself for the new guests.

Ariel and Eric were outside on the docks, waiting for their special and important guests to arrive. Both were eager to see the arrivals; Eric due to wanting to see how his friends lives have changed since last he saw them, and also for Ariel to meet her husband's acquaintances. Coming into view first from glass slipper sailed ship was the royal couple of Princess Cinderella Charming and her husband Prince Asce Charming. Eric had known his friend Asce when they were just young boys, Eric's parents once dropping by the small but strong French kingdom to see the Charming family. Eric was mildly surprised when he got a letter from his friend, stating that he found the love of his life, Cinderella. The young prince/sailor knew that Asce was picky about women, wanting to meet a girl that was both beautiful and strong of heart and mind. He was also surprised to learn that Cinderella was not of royal birth, but from noble blood and had quite a history herself. Eric and Ariel could not wait to hear their story later on.

Eric shook hands with Asce as he said, "Charming! It's good to see you again!".

Asce replied with a smile, "Yes, Eric my old friend. It has been a long time indeed. Oh, I want you to meet my beautiful and wonderful wife. Meet Cinderella, the most strong-hearted and beautiful woman that you will ever meet.". Eric smiled and bowed slightly to the beautiful blonde princess, kissing her hand and making the royal blush.

"It's indeed an honor to meet you, Cinderella. Please, meet the special lady in my life, now and forever more. Her name is Ariel." Eric stated as he presented Ariel. The redhead beauty smiled and bowed slightly to the royal couple.

Cinderella stated, "It is an honor and pleasure, Ariel. I'm also glad that we were invited here to your daughter's birthday.". Cinderella had a soft spot for children, and also she did want to meet her husband's friend.

Ariel replied, "It's an honor as well, Cinderella. We'll do our best to keep all of our guests, and our daughter, entertained until the big day arrives.". Eric said that their servant Grimsby was at the other end of the docks, with other servants that would escort them to the castle.

Just before anything else could happen, Ariel noticed someone that was behind the parents. She looked at Cinderella and inquired, "Excuse me, but there is someone directly behind you.".

Said princess laughed lightly and answered, "Oh, forgive us. We almost forgot to introduce our daughter to you.". Ariel and Eric's eyes widened at the mention of daughter, and Cinderella gently coaxed the person behind her to come forth. Coming into view now was a very pretty young lady, dressed in a simple but wonderfully crafted white dress. She looked to be around 12 years of age, had silky long brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and a build that showed with some time, she would be a right beautiful lady.

The little princess bowed to royal couple slightly and stated in a small but strong voice, "It's very good to meet you all. My name is Tracy Charming.". Eric and Ariel smiled warmly at her and returned the greeting. For the two parents, it was a blessing in disguise. Melody would have someone her own age to play with, perhaps make a new friend!

Eric turned to Asce and stated, "You and Cinderella really have a charming young lady. Heh, sorry for the pun. But, she is beautiful and I hope that my daughter Melody can bond with her.". Ariel added in it would be nice for Melody to have a playmate of her own age, and with hope, a good friend. Tracy smiled as well, hoping to have a human friend since back home, most children would be very shy and nervous around her due to her royal blood and upbringing. The friends she had back home were the animals, the ones that Cinderella made when she was her age.

Asce said, "Thank you Eric, Ariel. My friends, we have a lot to talk about, to catch up on. But your daughter celebration comes first! Cinderella, Tracy, are you ready?". His wife and daughter nodded with a warm, true smile, and the family walked past Eric and Ariel, their own servants coming with some light luggage behind them from the ship.

As they left, Eric and Ariel turned to see the next royal couple walking towards them. It was from the red rose marked ship, and this couple was indeed a sight to see. It was Princess Belle Célestin, and on her arm was her husband Prince Léandre Célestin. Eric had known Léandre when he met him as a young lad, but was a bit puzzled by his behavior. While his parents, the king and queen were selfless and strong of heart and character, their son was the opposite. He was vain, cold, and also very judgmental on physical aspects such as beauty. Communications between the two families were cut off shortly after the death of the royal parents, lost to disease. The years past, and Eric just only recently received a letter from Léandre, who explained what happened and also apologized for his behavior all those years ago. Now, he was married and apparently to a woman who lived up to her name's meaning, and also was adventurous, bold and also intelligent.

Eric bowed to his friend when they approached and said, "Léandre, it is good to finally see you again! It seems you are looking well, and I heard that you have changed, for the better.".

The once vainly proud and rough prince smiled in a sad way and replied, "I have, my friend. Thanks to the courage, patience, and love of my wife here, I finally was able to be the man I was meant to be.". Eric looked at Belle, and could see that his friend spoke the truth. He bowed to Belle and thanked her for doing what she did to help his old friend.

The brunette beauty replied, "It was my pleasure, Prince Eric. I think we all have a lot to catch up on, but that can wait until we have seen everything and also your daughter Melody.".

Ariel went and bowed slightly to Belle, saying "Well, I'm sure you two will like what we have to offer. My name is Ariel, Eric's wife and Melody's mother. A pleasure to meet you two.". Belle and Léandre saw that Eric had picked a fine, beautiful girl to be with and were eager to learn more about the couple. Once again, Eric told them where they could go to get escorted to the castle, saying that they all had a lot to catch up on. Just then, a loud roar came out from the ship Belle and Léandre were on. The crewmates parted the way, and the four turned to see a young boy leaping out from the ship and landing on the dock. He looked to be around 13 years of age, and wore clothes that were identical to Léandre. He was smiling and walking proudly, with a certain swagger that showed his confidence. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and his build showed to be lean but having some strong muscles underneath.

Belle sighed, but she had a patient smile on her face. She turned to her hosts and stated, "Sorry about that. We thought he had put away some of his wild tendencies when we sailed over here. Ariel, Eric. Meet our son, Mainard Célestin.". The young prince smiled at the ones that invited his family over, but his smile was showing his teeth like a proud animal. Léandre sighed at this, seeing his son acting just like he was at his age. However, after his transformation from Beast to human, it seemed that Mainard also inherited some of the beast's mannerisms.

Eric shook his hand and stated, "Pleasure to meet you, Mainard. It seems you got a bit of animal magnetism.".

The young lad nodded his head and replied, "Yup! My parents say I act like a proud wolf, and I like it!". Back at his home, he would often go into the woods and play with the wildlife there. This caused some stress in the servants, especially in Belle and Léandre whenever Mainard went into the forest at night to play. The villagers thought that the young boy was like the deceased local hero Gaston, but discarded that theory when it showed that Mainard showed intelligence like his mother instead of always going in, fists swinging.

Ariel giggled a little and put in, "Well, I hope this little wolf doesn't get into TOO much trouble. I believe that maybe you can actually keep my daughter Melody out of trouble.". Mainard was a little hesitant, being that he did not understand girls that much given that he was twelve. But, he said that he would do his best.

The family left the couple, and Ariel whispered to Eric, "This is great! Melody can have some friends she could play with while they are here, and hopefully form friendship bonds with them.". Eric replied that he was hopeful, since having kids around Melody's age would be good for the little princess.

The two turned and around and waited for more guests, this time coming from the ship that had the mirror and apple etchings on the sail. Coming towards them was Princess Snow White Rhoda, and by her side was her husband Prince Florian Rhoda. Folllowing in front was a lovely daughter who wore a forest-green dress that was simple but enhancing her beauty. She looked to be around 11 years of age, rich earthen brown hair, light blue eyes, fair skin, and having a build that showed she was petite and small like a budding flower. Eric and Ariel smiled warmly, greeting the family as they came to them.

"Prince Florian, it's been quite a while since we last met." Eric stated. Eric's family had met the Rhoda's some time ago, when their kingdom was young. Though small, it steadily grew to become a landmark on German soil. Eric had recently learned that the kingdom doubled in size when Snow White's land was acquired through the marriage.

Florian shook hands with Eric and replied, "It has, my friend. There is a lot we must catch up on. Oh, meet my family. Here is my beautiful and kind wife Snow White, and here is our lovely daughter Princess Kathrin.". The two beautiful ladies curtsied to Eric and Ariel, the royal couple seeing and feeling the gentle but strong spirits from the two ladies.

Snow White said, "It's really a pleasure to meet you two. I just really hope that things will be okay while we stay here.". Eric assured them that everything would be taken care, that he had confidence that nothing would be too bad. Ariel did add in that there might be some mischief since there were a lot of children now arriving. Secretly, Snow White and Florian would hope that some wild, adventurous spirit would be rubbed off on their daughter. Kathrin was a little on the meek side, and both parents would love it if she opened up more. Eric showed them the way to where they would be helped off the dock, the royal family thanking him before walking past him and Ariel.

"Eric, this celebration is really going to be interesting. With so many guests coming, and also with kids that are close to Melody's age, I'm sure that this is one party she will remember." Ariel whispered to her husband. Eric nodded, also believing that this celebration would be one for all to remember in the years to come.

Coming last but not least was the couple of Princess Aurora Valentin and Prince Philip Valentin. By their side were two children, fraternal twins to be more precise, one boy and one girl. Both looked to be around 12 years of age, and looking strong and healthy. The girl had dark brown hair like her father, while the boy had dark blonde hair like his mother. Both had sky blue eyes, and dressed fairly well. However, there was a spark of mischievousness in both their eyes, but in the boy more so of confidence bordering close to arrogance. Aurora and Philip made their way to Ariel and Eric, the couple greeting one another.

Philip shook Eric's hand and stated, "Eric, my friend! It has been long since we last met! You're looking strong, and I see you have yourself quite the beautiful redhead.". Ariel blushed, her cheeks lightly turning the same shade as her hair. Eric laughed good-naturedly and replied that he was lucky to have Ariel for his wife. The sailor/prince also said that Aurora was simply beautiful, almost like a goddess. That got a blush from Aurora, and a little pinch on the cheek from Ariel.

Aurora said, "Oh, we would like to introduce to you our son and daughter. Meet Prince Edgard and Princess Dianne.". The two bowed slightly to Eric and Ariel, who returned the gesture. Out of the blue, the two children soon laughed and bolted from their parents, running past the two surprised royals as they ran in a race towards the end of the dock.

Philip had a sheepish smile on as he apologized, "I'm sorry about that. Those two are quite energetic, especially in a new land like this. I just hope they won't be a handful.". To him, his children had a pranking streak that was more or not brought around by Merryweather, the Blue Good Fairy that came about more often with her sisters, Flora and Fauna.

Ariel reassured him, "It's okay. Our own daughter Melody is adventurous, so we kinda got used to her going off like that.". The four adults talked on their way to entrance/exit way of the docks. It seemed that things were going to get more lively at the palace grounds for quite some time.

* * *

~At the Forbidden Mountains~

The many towering and ominous peaks of the mountain chain that marked the border of the lands occupied by King Stefan and Queen Leah, Princess Aurora's parents, stood tall and dangerous as ever. For some time, they had been silent since the ruler of the mountains, Maleficent, was slain in battle against Prince Philip. Now, they were alive with activity, thunder shattering the sky while lighting struck everywhere. The hordes of evil beings that were under Maleficent control were rising up from the ground, the vile creatures going deep into the earth after their mistress was slain. Activity of the most disgusting kind were being showcased in the courtyard of Maleficent's castle, strange and dark entities dancing around in a circle of green flames. Screeches, squeaks, and screams of vile pleasure rose from the throats of the horde that had gathered.

Coming from the shadows was their new mistress, the one who had summoned them from the earth and brought back to the mountains the evil and dark aura. Coming out slowly, surely with patience and confidence was the new owner of the castle. The horde looked up, and their eyes now shown wide and awed emotion as the one that was now standing above them was… Maleficent herself! Now all was deathly silent as the supposed deceased witch was walking among them, coming down the stairs and going to her throne that was raise above the floor. Once she was situated above her shocked horde, the witch smiled in a way that only she could produce and stated, "Why all the shocked and silent faces? It looked as if you've seen a ghost. Hahahaha…".

One of the beings, a humanoid crocodile spoke up, "Y-Y-Your Majesty?! You are alive?! How?!".

Maleficent gave the being another smile and look, one that caused all to freeze and just listen. The witch answered, "Oh, you thought I was dead? Foolish one… not even death could keep me down. However, if you would like to know, I shall tell you all.". She then started to explain that years earlier, shortly after she put the curse on Aurora as a baby, she performed a most deadly and complex ritual of the evil arts. She had split and sent a majority of not only her powers, but her own soul as well, away in a secret area of the castle where it was charmed that upon her death, the split power and soul would rise up in a new body. When her original self was destroyed by Prince Philip, it activated the wooden body that the soul was sealed in. The wooden body, made exactly in Maleficent's likeness, was turned into flesh and blood, and thus Maleficent was back from the grave.

"Alas, the ritual made it so that it cannot ever be performed twice. So if I perish again, death means death. For now, I have cheated from that and I have been here. Gaining strength and waiting for the right moment, the moment where I shall strike against my enemies." Maleficent finished. The horde of beings had to admit this, their mistress covered all of the angles. It amazed them to no end that their ruler would be able to cheat out of death, and had been here the castle this whole time, gaining back her full strength and power.

"So, we go to castle and take it?! To chop off the heads of the humans and royal family?!" one particular humanoid pig squealed in wicked delight, wanting to bring his axe down on the necks of the innocent people down below.

Maleficent quietly chuckled as she heard her minions cackle and yell gleefully to start a rampage of death and blood. The witch raised her hand and the horde calmed down some. She answered, "Not just yet, my eager warrior. First, I want to see where my enemies are at the moment. And after that, look for stronger allies to assist me.".

One of the soldiers, a large bullfrog-like being exclaimed, "But, how do you find enemies? You have something that can find them?".

Maleficent gave the entire horde a cold stare, one that froze them from even moving an inch. She replied, "I have not been idle, you fool. I have been gathering many objects of great magical might that will help me in fulfilling now revenge. Now go! I have work to do.". She then walked off from the throne room, slowly but surely like a noble would. The hordes looked at her until she disappeared from view, the darkness from the corridor she was walking in swallowing her up. Then they looked at one another, all confused and wondering what their revived mistress would do.

The crafty witch walked into one of her secret chambers, kept hidden from even her loyal servants. She walked past a large cauldron and towards a wall that had a thick, red curtain hiding something. Maleficent put her hands together in front of the curtain, and slowly parted them. In reaction, the curtains parted as well, the revived evil woman using magic to part the barrier. On the wall was a mirror… a rather large mirror that had, on its frame, star diagrams of the constellations. It was the Magic Mirror, once owned by Snow White's wicked stepmother Grimhilde! "I am very glad that the queen is dead, otherwise I would not have been able to obtain this magnificent magical object." the witch said to herself with a very quiet chuckle. She stepped closer to the mirror and remembered the words used to summon the spirit within the mirror. She stated clearly,

_**Slave in the magic mirror!**_

_**Come from the farthest space!**_

_**Through wind and darkness, I summon thee!**_

_**Speak! Let me see thy face!**_

An wind quickly rose up, coming from the mirror and filled the secret room! The howling continued as the mirror suddenly flashed lighting and fire rose up from the mirror's base! It lasted for moments until coming into view was a face, but it was more like a mask that was worn by actors. However, it soon spoke with deep tones, "_You have summoned me from the eternal slumber, awakened me to now serve you. What is it you wish to know, new Mistress?_".

Maleficent was pleased and replied, "I am your new Mistress, Maleficent. I wish to see know the location of my enemies. I wish to see Princess Aurora and Prince Philip.".

The spirit of the mirror answered, "_You wish to see the faces of your enemies. You wish to know where they now stay. My new Mistress Maleficent, I will reveal to you all of that this very day._". The face of the mirror soon vanished, and images passed into the mirror like a viewing screen. Passing land and sea, the image of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip came into view. Maleficent studied the view carefully, seeing that the royal couple was out of the country and in a new land. And in a place that was very close to the ocean. She also took into account the people that were with the couple, but discarded them as just disposible casualties.

"So, they are out of country and in a place where it is very close to the ocean. Hmmm… traveling there back magic is out of the question since I will be using most of it for the ritual I have planned. My minions dislike the water very much, so the only option to take is to travel there by dragons. It would take roughly four to five days to reach there." the crafty sorceress spoke to herself, her calculations rarely wrong.

She turned to the mirror and ordered, "Magic mirror on the wall, show me the most formidable of beasts of them all.".

The spirit of the mirror replied, "_Formidable beasts, you wish for. Monsters of great strength and size. Now for you to see, witness these monsters with your own eyes._". The spirit then used its considerable magical might to show Maleficent another world, another universe even! The witch saw in the mirror the beings that were displayed… Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus on Monster Island!

Maleficent looked and studied each of them with a critical eye. She muttered, "Hmmm… the monster with the green skin and spines looks greatly formidable. The spiked-shelled beast looks dangerous enough. The flying one… I am sure it comes from titans of legend. And the giant caterpillar… looks decent enough.". Some moments passed, and she decided that these would be the instruments of destruction. Her tools in helping obtain revenge! She walked to a wall and pressed a stone carving with her staff. The wall slid open to reveal another secret area, and coming forth was a cabinet that held some unusual items. One was a sky-blue diamond the shape of a teardrop but the size of a healthy rooster. Another unusual object was a deep sapphire gem in the shape of a seahorse the size of a soldier's helmet, the colors waving and flowing like water. Another item was an emerald in the shape of an oak tree, and the size of a sitting chair. And finally, the last unusual item was a platinum gem that was in the shape of an eagle and the size of small boulder.

"Ahhhh… my pride and joy. My original self found these objects of magical might, hidden in various parts of the known world. Carved from stones of magic by various tribes, and all imbued with elemental magic. The Dwarves Tear, a diamond that holds power over earth. Poseidon's Seahorse, a deep sapphire that holds the power of the sea. The Emerald Oak, a gem that holds the power of the forest. And finally, the legendary Eagle King, made from the most rarest and most powerful of gems that gives the holder power over the wind itself." Maleficent whispered, very much glad that her original self hid these objects and never told anyone about them. These four items were extremely powerful in terms of magic.

The witch pushed another stone panel, and yet another secret entrance was revealed. This one led to outside, at the base of the Forbidden Mountains. She levitated the items of power and with great care, walked down the steps and made sure that nothing would happen to the relics of ancient might. "Soon… very soon, my plan will be complete. I will harness the incredible strength of the monsters I was shown, and I will use them to destroy my enemies and soon… conquer the kingdoms! Hahahaha!" Maleficent cackled, her evil laugh echoing along the rocky walls of the mountain pass.

* * *

~Back to the other universe~

Godzilla was looking up at the sky, wondering if what Mothra and her twin fairies said were true. He did not feel anything coming their way, Anguirus doing the same. Rodan did too, and try as they might, the three simply could not feel what their caterpillar being felt. The King of the Monsters roared and was about to walk away when he did feel something coming towards them. He looked to the west, and coming out of the ocean was someone that he had not seen for some time. It was Titanosaurs, the large, red amphibious dinosaur that tangled with him some time ago when it allied with his robotic double! And he wasn't alone. Coming forth close behind him was Megalon, the gigantic horned cockroach/beetle hybrid that battled Godzilla before. Godzilla roared loudly, preparing himself to do battle. Anguirus did the same, roaring loudly and standing by Godzilla's side. Rodan jumped and took to the air, intending to leave the battle for his rivals. However, when he flew over the ocean, a gigantic claw rose up and grabbed his wing!

Rodan looked down to see that the giant red claw belonged to Ebriah, the Sea Monster that Godzilla fought long ago. It lost its claws after the battle, but apparently they grew back. Rodan thrashed beat its wings, trying to get free from the monstrous lobster. Ebriah screeched and tried to bring the giant flying dinosaur down, but Rodan was slowly bring it to land. Mothra wanted to intervene, but was stopped when golden pollen suddenly appeared from the sky and began to sprinkle down on the earth. The caterpillar and the Twin Fairies looked up and around at the sight. However, their sense went on high alert when they sensed that something was not right with this pollen. Shortly after the pollen was absorbed into the earth, lighting flashed from underneath the ground and Mothra was violently tossed into the air as something came springing up from the ground! An unholy screech/roar filled the air as something was sprouting from the ground, huge thick vines that had teeth on them like a Venus flytrap. Coming into full view, and soon into full height, was Biolantte, the sister of Godzilla and the result when mystic and science came together.

Biolantte roared at Mothra, who screeched right back and prepared herself to fight! Godzilla turned and was surprised to see his sister here, but he paid the price for his moment of distraction when Megalon shot a powerful lighting strike at him from his horn! Godzilla had a weakness against electricity, but not against pure lighting like from storm clouds. Nevertheless, the strike struck Godzilla in the chest and sent him reeling backwards. Anguirus looked to see Godzilla stumble over, and paid the price like his friend did when Titanosaurs came at him quick and kicked him in the sides, sending the shelled beast over on his back. Godzilla roared in anger and got back up quick, helping Anguirus get back on his own four feet and both now prepared for battle! It seemed that Megalon and Titanosaurs wanted a rematch against their enemy, and when they found out they had a common foe, they went in together. Godzilla lumbered towards Megalon while Anguirus charged towards Titanosaurs!

Rodan managed to drag Ebriah from the sea and onto land, and also managed to wiggle out from the lobster's grip. Fortunately, his wing was not torn so he could still fly. Rodan took to the skies, and made a pass at Ebriah. He was trying to get behind the massive crustacean, wanting to attack its backside. However, Ebriah was no fool and kept on turning so Rodan could not get a shot at its back or tail. When Rodan could not find an opening, he landed on a rock away from Ebriah and started to flap his gigantic wings, sending out gusts of wind at hurricane speed! Ebriah tried to dig itself in to hold on, but its feet were meant for water and now land. However, it managed to pick up a boulder with its left claw and hurled it at Rodan, striking the prehistoric creature in the chest and stopping its gust attack. The titanic winged beast was stunned, but he quickly regained his senses and took to the skies before Ebriah could grab a hold of him.

Anguirus was having his own little problems with Titanosaurs. The spiked-shelled mutant showed that he was no pushover, charging in every time he could to try and bite and/or claw at the red gargantuan. Titanosaurs roared in annoyance at his opponent's reckless charging, trying to deter him from causing damage. The brute slammed one of its fists against the shell, but that was a mistake as the blow was parried painfully. Titanosaurs held its hurt arm, realizing that its foe spiked shell was more defensive then it foresaw. Anguirus roared in anger from being attacked and latched onto Titanosaur's leg with a very hard bite! The sea creature screeched in pain as it tried to shake its stubborn foe off. Anguirus held on tightly, and was able to inflict a deep wound before he was finally shaken off. Titanosaurs glared at the spiked monster hard before it opened the sail on its tail, turned around and started to swing back and forth. The beast sent out strong hurricane winds at its foe, and Anguirus had to hunker down on all fours so it could not be blown away. Though it was partially successful, the friend of Godzilla was still moved about a few feet. Titanosaurs was getting a little winded from swinging back and forth so much, so it retracted the sail on its tail, turned around and decided to go close-up on its foe.

Mothra was having a difficult time with Biolantte. One of the disadvantages was that the sister of Godzilla was towering, higher and larger then even her brother. The half-plant, half-Godzilla hybrid was using her vines to try and ensnare the caterpillar. Mothra countered with some of her webbing, shooting sticky silk at Biolantte. It only made the huge creature angry, her huge crocodile-like jaw opening up and spewing large amounts of acidic sap at the worm. Mothra managed to leap-jump out of the way of the dangerous sap, but the vines shot out to latch onto her. Mothra felt the mouths of the vines crushing on her body, making her screech in pain. The Twin Fairies used their powers to help Mothra, using psychic power to move the jaws of the vines slightly so that the caterpillar could wiggle free. It was a great mismatch, and it would be some time before Mothra could evolve into its next stage. Biolantte closed in, forcing the guardian of the Earth to retreat to the middle of the island.

Godzilla was duking it out with his old enemy, and Megalon was giving it all that it had as well. Apparently, it did not take too kindly for being defeated last time. The huge bug took advantage of its gigantic drill-like appendages, learning a new technique that allowed its drill arms to spin on its own unlike in the past, it had to put them together to do so. Godzilla was forced back after trying a charge, and the drill hit got him deep in the chest. Fortunately for the huge saurian, his healing ability kicked in. One unique ability of Godzilla that not even Mothra possessed was an ability to heal completely from even the most grievous of wounds, and from viral infection as well. Godzilla roared in both pain and annoyance and charged again, this time managing a claw punch at Megalon's head. The bug screeched loudly and shot from its maw a red fire bomb. Megalon could create red natural fire bombs in his maw, and the result was an explosion that was on par with a large C-4 explosive. Godzilla leapt away at the last moment before it detonated, and when he landed, swung his massive tail at the bug hybrid. Megalon jumped into the air, taking flight when it opened its wings. The pest circled around Godzilla, firing electrical blasts from its horn. Godzilla shrieked in pain when the electrical bolts hit, and retaliated with his signature move. His dorsal spines flashed and glowed blue, and he opened his mouth to let loose his famous _Radiation Death Breath_! The blue heat beam struck true, hitting Megalon in the midsection and forcing the bug to land back down hard.

Godzilla and his allies went more inland, their foes following after them. That is when the Twin Fairies felt something stir in the air and ground. They felt it… magic was being summoned forth!

* * *

~Back in the Disney universe~

Maleficent was at the base of the Forbidden Mountains, in a location that was far from prying eyes. The base was wide enough to house the creatures she was going to summon forth, that she was confident of. On a ledge that was high above the base, she set forth the artifacts of magical power. She placed them in a circle; the diamond, the sapphire, the emerald, and the platinum gems in a small circle structure. "Excellent! The magical artifacts are in place, the location set, and the targets are view. Now, to begin the ritual." the witch cackled in glee as she took her place before the alter where the artifacts were placed at.

She concentrated all of her magic and focus on this task, her body taking on a dark green-black aura. A storm of un-natural occurrence swirled around the area, lighting springing to life from the clouds and wind rising up rapidly from all directions. She spoke:

_**To all the darkness and evil of Hell, I call upon thee!**_

_**To obliterate my enemies, to take sweet revenge, listen to my plea!**_

_**With the magic of the four Elemental Divine Statues, I ask to give me the power!**_

_**The power to rent time and space on this very hour!**_

_**Bring forth from another world, monsters of great power and might!**_

_**And when they come, allow that I ensnare their minds like the coming of the night!**_

_**To enslave their will to my call, to force them to obey!**_

_**Now is the time, for all I am worth… BRING THEM HERE SO THAT ALL WILL PAY!**_

Maleficent's words rang throughout the range, the storm growing in intensity with every word she spoke. A large magic circle appeared on the ground at the base, dark purple with strange symbols and writing that was from an ancient tongue. The artifacts glowed with their own unique coloring, and then they shot their magic into the circle! With all said and done, the combined magic circle shot forth a beam of pristine purple light! It reached into the heavens, traveling through space and breaking the boundaries and barriers of reality! Maleficent watched with glee as her summoning ritual was done… she was going to harness the greatest force in the world!

* * *

~Back in the other universe~

Godzilla and his friends/rivals were now all in the center of Monster Island, their foes as well. The Twin Fairies looked at the ground and shouted as one, "Look! A magic circle has appeared around us! And above!". Mothra, Rodan, Godzilla, and Anguirus looked up to indeed see a strange pristine circle of sort come down from the heavens. And a circle of the same color and symbols appeared underneath them, forming a barrier that enclosed all around the monsters! Godzilla shot the barrier with his blue breath ray, but was surprised when nothing happened! It was like when he faced Mechagodzilla in the past when it whirled its head and formed a spinning barrier that nullified its breath attack. When Rodan tried to fly out, the barrier sent out a shockwave that caused him great harm and forced him back to earth! All of the monsters roared in confusion and then in a brilliant flash of light that was on par with a nuclear blast, the monsters… were gone. All that was left was scorched earth that had the insignia of the magic circle burnt into it.

* * *

~Inside the time/space rift~

_The monsters were flying through a tunnel, a magical one that warped and bent time and space. Biolantte, Titanosaurs, Ebriah, and Megalon were ahead of their foes. Mothra, Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan were trying to fight this alien force, but to no avail. The Twin Fairies got an idea and put into action. Kneeling on Mothra's head, they started to pray and chant in their native tongue. The twins glowed with a warm yellow light, which spread to Mothra, then Rodan, Anguirus, and finally Godzilla. The mix of magic between Maleficent and the Fairies opened a hole in the tunnel, and caused the monsters to drop from the summoning circle. However, it was not without a price. While the Twin Fairies indeed freed the others from whomever summoned them, a majority of their energy were still within the summoning circle. The monsters slowly shrank in size until all were only ten feet in height. And they continued to fall… landing about five miles from the town that was close to Eric and Ariel's palace! The other monsters were on their way to be summoned by Maleficent, the energy that belonged to them going into each of the statues of magic upon arrival._

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That's it for the first chapter! So, how was this? The Twin Fairies are the original ones here, when they first appeared in the very first Mothra movie. Also, I gave the last names to the Disney couples based on their nation of origin. Belle, Cinderella, and Aurora are from parts of France while Snow White is Germany. Ariel I decided to be set in England, where her home is right near the ocean. It took some time to locate a town on the maps I searched for on the web. Also, I got the last names and first names of the husbands and children from a site that shows which nationality they correspond to, and what each name means. I believe it is the site.

In any case, this is to honor the writer who inspired me, Japan Boy! But do not worry. I will still finish my other stories. This series will only be about five or six chapters, but each one long like this one. Again, check out the Disney/Godzilla crossovers that were written by Japan Boy! I am sure that they will surprise you.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I may have only gotten one review and such, but it's okay. I just want to write for the pleasure of it! I'm on a roll, and I need to keep on going! I was hoping to get at least a review from the author who inspired me, Japan Boy. Oh well…

In this chapter, Melody meets the children of the legendary Disney couples. She finds out their own unique abilities and personalities, both good and bad. The children also see that there is more to Melody and one another then meets the eye. Finally, the kids discover the new visitors to their universe. Should be explosive to see!

Also, I'll be using songs from the 80's and such for the singing parts. Hey, in ANY Disney film or fic, gotta sing! That is one tradition that will always be going on! So, I just hope that it's enough. I may be creative to write this story, but songwriter… nope. Not my department.

I do not own Godzilla or/and monsters from Toho, the characters from Disney, and so on. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 2

Melody was now all dressed for today's activities. She was wearing a yellow and white version of her mother's old dress, her tiara adorned well on top of her head. She looked at her old pink dress and said to herself, "I like pink, but I think yellow is more my color. Maybe next time, like on a real date.". She made sure everything was on fine and good before gathering her courage and going out of her room. She was at the stairway when she saw the servants enter the palace, and behind them were the special guests of her 13th birthday party. She saw coming in first was the Charming family, and the daughter of Ariel had to admit that they looked rather warm and friendly rather than stuffy and stuck-up like some of the nobles that occupied her family's land. When her eyes fell upon Tracy, she was glad and hopeful.

'They have a daughter! A chance to make a new friend! I hope she likes going on adventures!' she thought. The Charmings made themselves comfortable while their daughter took a little time to explore their new surroundings. Tracy had grown up in a large castle, so while the palace of Ariel and Eric were a little bit on the small side, it had an atmosphere and charm that made it quite inviting and warm.

Tracy thought 'This place may not be so bad after all. I imagined that this place would be like the sea, cold and uninviting. Good to see that I was wrong.'. Her mother and father often told her not to make hasty decisions or assumptions. The young lady was adventurous like her father, always wanting to explore and see new places and people. However, Tracy also had her mother's kindness and strength of heart. She looked around the place a little bit more before she looked up the stairs. She saw Melody, and waved at her. From her point of view, Melody looked like a good person to be friends with. But, she needed to see how her actions were. Melody waved back, a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

"Hi there! My name is Melody. Nice to meet you…" she started to say when a loud yell came from the door. Tracy and Melody turned in surprise due to the sound, and saw a young boy leaping into the room and looking around at everything. His face showed curiosity, but he had the look of a mischievous child that was looking for opportunities to have fun. Fortunately for him, the Charming couple had moved from the door just in time so they were not bowled over by the boy.

"Wow! This place looks great! Not as fancy as my father's castle, but it still looks good! And it's by the ocean too!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. He turned and was about to go up the stairs when he saw he was very close to Tracy. He was so excited about being on land again and in a new place that he did not see where he was going, and now that he was VERY close to Tracy, he finally got his wits back. Both of their eyes met, and for a split-second, something seemed to pass between them. However, it was cut short when Tracy's eyes took on a bit of a firm, hard glare as she took a step back from the rude boy.

"Excuse me, but I believe you are too close for my comfort. And you are?" she asked with a polite but firm voice. There was also a hint of a blush on her cheeks, which sparked when they first locked eyes. However, no one noticed this, which was good for the time being.

The young man stood proud with his chest out and replied, "My name is Mainard Célestin, son of Léandre and Belle Célestin. Sorry about the little mishap, but I'm just so excited about being in a new place!". His face took on a confident smile, one that both girls liked. However, he seemed to be acting more like an excited animal rather than boy as he looked all over the place in fascination.

His eyes finally settled on the two princesses and asked, "What about you two? What are your names?". Though asked in a casual manner, it was not rude to say the least. While most nobles would be aghast at such crude questions, the company here did not mind at all. Melody introduced herself first, then Tracy as she was introducing herself to both Mainard and Melody.

The daughter of Ariel and Eric suggested, "How about I give you a tour of my home? I know it's a bit on the small side since its by the ocean and all, but I want to make sure you feel welcome! That, and also find good hiding spots when play or hide from our parents.". Tracy and Mainard chuckled at that, both liking Melody's attitude and spirit every minute.

A small but beautiful voice called out, "Excuse me, but can we come with you?". The three turned around to see that coming to them from the door was Kathrin, the daughter of Snow White and Florian Rhoda. The three kids saw that Kathrin was really beautiful, but also seemed to be a little more mild then one would expect. And coming behind her were the children of Aurora and Philip, Edgard and Dianne Valentin. The two Valentin kids shared the same look of mischievousness like Mainard.

"Oh, of course. But, can you tell me your names first?" Melody replied.

Kathrin stated softly, "My name is Kathrin Rhoda. Pleasure to meet you, Melody.". The daughter of Ariel and Eric smiled warmly, seeing that this was a good opportunity to see if she could make a new friend while also trying to get her to come out of her shy shell a bit.

Dianne spoke up proudly, "My name is Dianne Valentin! I hope you show us a lot of adventures, Melody!". The granddaughter of King Triton nodded her head with a brilliant smile on, sensing right away that this new girl loved adventure like she did, so she would try her best not to disappoint.

Finally it was Edgard's turn. He held his chest high and proud as he stated, "And I am Edgard Valentin. I hope that you don't mind a prank or two over here. I really would like to see a beautiful girl in action when it comes to pranks!". Melody blushed from his words, and while she was a bit embarrassed by his praise, she did like to spread a little joke or two around. So long as it wasn't cruel or tactless.

The black-haired beauty smiled and stated, "I'll do my best, for all of you! I want to make sure your stay is good, and that all of us have fun before and also during my birthday party when it comes! Now, let's go!". She turned and lead the way upstairs first, wanting to show them all the upper levels before the going to the lower levels.

Tracy smirked and said, "This girl is not so bad after all. Looks like she knows how to have fun! Wait for me, Melody!". She ran after her, fortunate that her shoes were not high-heeled.

Mainard added, "I know! I hope she knows of some good hiding places here! I would love to give the servants and such around here a little bit of a scare!". He took off after them, some excitement stirring in his blood.

Kathrin looked at the remaining two kids and asked, "I hope I can keep up with them. What about you, Dianne and Edgard?".

Dianne smirked and answered, "I say we go for it! Besides, I think we could get lost just exploring on our own. And, I want to see if this palace has any good treats and food."

Edgard stated, "Let's go! Besides, our parents are going to be talking for hours! I rather explore then just stand around and talk! So, let's go!". Out of the blue, he took Kathrin's left hand and dragged her along with him! This surprised the young lady, who was blushing now big time due to the sudden and abrupt contact. Dianne smirked and shook her head as she followed them, knowing that her brother was probably going to get a little more than he bargained because of this action.

While they were running up, the adults were greeting one another. And when the laughter of their children started to echo throughout the area, all of them were glad to hear that. To them, it was a wonderful sound that showed that they were happy and enjoying themselves. Ariel looked to her guests and said, "It seems that Melody is showing your kids the upper part of the castle. And that they all seem to be on good terms.". She was a little worried that there might have been a little stumble here or there during the children's meeting, but it seemed that her worry was for naught.

Léandre chuckled and replied, "I hope Mainard can keep that little wild streak of his in check, especially in front of the girls. He can be a little too adventurous for his own good.". It was true; back at their home, he would often get into much mischief and make life a little nerve-racking for the servants. And more so for the villagers whenever they came into the village.

Eric laughed and stated, "Believe me, I know how it is. I was a little like him at his age, only more interested in doing adventures and such at the sea instead of land.".

Cinderella saw the long table that was set up by the windows, giving everyone a good view of the ocean. She turned to all and inquired, "Since the kids are exploring the upstairs, how about we sit and talk for awhile? I believe that we all want to trade some interesting stories and catch up with one another.". All of them nodded their heads and each found a seat, each one making sure to sit by their significant other. While the servants and Grisby were tending to the luggage and such, sending it upstairs, the old man turned to see Eric and Ariel chatting with their new arrivals.

"Ah, it seems that Master Eric and Madam Ariel are going to be tied up for most of the day with their new friends. And it is good to Eric reuniting with his old childhood friends." Grisby whispered to his colleague, the round but beautiful housekeeper Caroletta. The lively lady smiled and nodded her head, adding in that it was also good to have children Melody's age so she could have fun and hopefully make new friends.

* * *

~At Atlantica~

The undersea kingdom that was ruled by the powerful and firm King Triton shined brightly for any and all undersea creatures to see. It was known to all the aquatic life as one of the finest and strongest jewels of the ocean. Right now, the kingdom was abuzz with activity. Many sea creatures like sea turtles, fish, octopi, sea horses, dolphins, and of course mermaids/mermen were all talking about the upcoming concert that was about to take place in three days. Also on top of Atlantica being a source of light and security, it was also on top for producing the most wonderful and electrifying of concerts. Any and all musical actions were always conducted and supervised by the known musical genius, Sebastian the red crab. While many said that he was a genius at creating music, he was also nervous due to being in some earlier adventures with King Triton's youngest daughter Ariel and her friend Flounder. Right now, said crab was looking over some music notes and lyrics that he wrote two days earlier. The Jamaican-born crustacean had gotten an order from his Majesty to compose a real excellent concert in honor of his granddaughter Melody's birthday.

"Okay, dis may work! Granted, I still need some rehearsal time and this is all a bit rushed, but I believe I can do dis! Now, let me see…" Sebastian was saying to himself as he looked over the papers. However, he was so focused on his composition that he never saw it coming. He heard some peculiar laughter, but paid it no mind. That was when he was hit hard and sent flying! The little composer screamed in fright as he was sent fast and free towards some musical instruments. He bounced off some drums, took a tumble through some wind pipes, tumbled into a horn and blown out by the owner who was practicing on it, and finally skidding to a stop in front of the ones who ran into him.

He was dizzy as he opened his eyes to see that before him was a male guppy, yellow with blue stripped. The little one smiled and yelled, "Gotcha! You're it, Uncle Sebastian!". Said crab rubbed his head with his left claw, and saw that coming up next to the guppy were four others.

'Geez, mon! It's all I need today! Archie, Tina, Jessica, Finn, and Dex!' he thought as he stood back up on all six legs. Shaking his head to clear it up a little, he glared at the little guppies as they started to swim and play about in the music hall. The five were creating such a ruckus in there, startling the musicians and also testing the limits of the instruments.

Sebastian scuttled quickly to them all and exclaimed, "Now stop this instant, you guppies! I need everything to be in tip-top shape for the birthday concert! Come on now, off you go!". He tried to shoo them out from his music hall, but the playful little guppies were fast and having fun, letting Sebastian chase them and he was running into all sorts of objects until he was all in a tangled mess.

"Hahahaha! Uncle Sebastian, you really look funny! Our dad was right, you do get 'wound up' pretty good!" Finn exclaimed with delight, all of them now seeing the red crab now tangled up in seaweed and other string instruments. He was tapping his right claw on the ground, and glaring at the little ones.

"Now, now. Stop teasing your uncle." said a familiar voice. Swimming into view was the guppies father, Flounder. The best friend of Ariel had grown and was now the proud papa of five guppies. Their mother, Michelle, was out shopping for the day while he looked after the little ones. The guppies swam over and hugged their papa while Sebastian untangled himself from his predicament. As soon as he was free, he dusted himself off and scuttled over to his old friend.

"Flounder, PLEASE try to keep these little fishies under control! I got enough on my plate already, mon! With the concert all on such short notice, I'm doing my best to make sure this one is worthy for Melody's birthday!" he bemoaned as he tried to get everything back into place.

Flounder said, "I'm sorry Sebastian. But, I am a little surprised that Melody's birthday is almost here! After that nasty incident with that sea witch Morgana and her pet tiger shark Undertow, I almost forgot it.". The two nodded, remembering that little adventure that almost had an unhappy ending. Fortunately for them, the squid-like lady was still encased in ice and still lying at the bottom of the ocean. Undertow had beat fins out of there fast after the battle. His teeth had long since regrown themselves, but he learned to stay clear away from Atlantica's borders. Sebastian was about to say something else when he saw someone coming their way. Looking up, he saw that it was the king himself, Triton! The powerful merman and ruler of the waters of Atlantica looked down at the group, the guppies hiding behind their father while Sebastian tried to make himself a little more presentable.

With a small smirk King Triton inquired, "And how goes the rehearsal and instrument practice, Sebastian? Is everything ready?". He secretly enjoyed making his little crab friend and musical conductor nervous a little, but he never let it fully show.

The little Jamaican genius nodded and replied, "Almost, your Majesty! If things all go according to schedule, we'll be able to give little Melody a concert she will never forget! That is… if certain little guppies can stop trying my patience!". The guppies made faces at the crab, the red crab making a harrumph sound before turning back to Triton.

The ruler of Atlantica chuckled a little and stated, "That is good! Now, we just need to…". Suddenly, his trident started to glow golden! The king was surprised by this as everyone else. The magical item started to pulse golden, and the pulse was gradually increasing in intensity and tempo.

"Y-Y-You're Majesty, what is going on?!" Flounder asked in a shaky voice as he felt the very water vibrate with the energy of the trident. The little but impressive light show lasted for a few moments, until the trident burst into a blinding flash of golden light! The occupants of the room shielded their eyes from the intense flash. The humming and the glowing soon died down, and the trident was now once again in its normal hue.

The king of Atlantica frowned as he held up his source of authority to study it. "Hmmm… this is most unusual. I wonder…" he muttered to himself.

Sebastian scuttled to his king and inquired, "What just happened, your Majesty?". Triton said nothing, but quickly summoned up some of the trident's power to form a temporary but strong soundproof barrier while closing the doors, window-shells, and curtains. It took all of them by surprise, and more so when they saw the intense look on Triton's face.

"Listen everyone, and this you must not tell anyone else. This does not leave this room, understood?" he stated in a firm, clear voice that brooked for no argument. Flounder, his guppies, and Sebastian nodded their heads, showing that they would not divulge any and all information that their king was about to tell them.

Triton looked at his three-pronged spear and stated, "There are many powerful, magical objects in this world. My trident is one of them. Also, my trident possesses the unique ability to show when any magical artifacts of the sea are activated. Objects that rival it in power. The pulsing and glowing it showed earlier was telling us that something of incredible sea magic was activated.". That got a gasp out of everyone. The trident was one of the most powerful artifacts ever; having the ability to create storms, tsunamis, whirlpools, forces of nature on the sea that was a sight to behold! It also had the ability to transform living beings into anything the wielder desired.

Dex swam over to Triton, being the bravest of the group, and asked, "What other things can be more like your trident, King Triton?".

The king answered the little guppy, "Well, there are a few very powerful magical objects I know that could have activated the trident's glow. I believe that it could be Poseidon's Seahorse.".

Sebastian inquired, "Poseidon's Seahorse? What is dat, your Majesty?". The king explained that long ago, the Greek god of the sea and earthquakes Poseidon, made three objects of great power that were connected to the ocean. One of them was the trident, given to the mermen of that time to ensure the safety of the ocean for all ocean life. One of the other three objects was a large deep-sapphire that was carved in the shape of a seahorse, the creatures that drew the chariot of the Greek god when he was at sea. Both it and the other artifact was lost to time, not being heard from in so many centuries.

"Sebastian, Flounder, little ones. Do not tell anyone about what has happened. It might cause a panic in the seas, probably causing some merfolk to think that it's a sign of ill omen. I will pursue this to see if it is indeed the activation of Poseidon's Seahorse." Triton instructed them. They all gave a salute, Sebastian stating with confidence that the will keep the secret. The Sea King nodded his head to them, then swam out after releasing the barriers he put up. He quickly swam off back to the palace, to see if he could find anything that would confirm his suspicion.

Flounder looked at his old friend and said, "I really hope that nobody bad has that object. Morgana and Ursula were bad enough as it is, and that was without any kind of powerful object.".

Sebastian replied, "So do I Flounder. I also hope that Ariel and her family are not caught up in this mess.".

* * *

~Back at the Forbidden Mountains~

Maleficent looked up in wicked glee as she saw her summoning spell working, the massive pillar of pristine purple light bringing forth the monsters she had seen in the Magic Mirror. "Hahahaha! Soon, I will take control of four incredibly powerful beasts! I will have my revenge, and soon I will rule the entire world! HAHAHAHA!" she exclaimed in evil delight as she saw four forms approaching. However, as the objects came closer, she could see that something was wrong. Just behind the four shadowy beings, her summoning spell tunnel was cut. As if something was ripped from it. In addition, she saw that the shadowy beings did not match the shapes of the ones she saw in the mirror earlier.

'How can this be? Only a magical disturbance within the summoning spell could have created the tear. And these beasts do not look like the ones in the mirror… what is going on?!' Maleficent thought as the beings came closer. With a resounding BOOM, the beasts landed in the designated spot, and dust covered the area! The mountains shook from the impact a little, causing a tremor that would have most people near the area wondering if there was a minor earthquake happening. Maleficent shielded her eyes from the dust, and vanished part of it from her surroundings with a flare of her dark magic. Looking at the clearing beneath her, she now saw the four beings that were brought to her world. And she was stunned to see that these creatures indeed were not the monsters she chose from the Magic Mirror.

The red, bi-pidal creature looked to be a cross between a dragon, seahorse, and a human. It stood on two legs straight up as a human, and had arms that were positioned like a human. It had the face of a dragon, but had scales and fins like a seahorse. It stood high up, about 60 meters tall, about 100 meters in length, and was close to about 30,000 tons in weight. It had red and black pebbled skin on most of the body area but the chest was muscular looking and dark orange coloring. The sails on the head and back were transparent, but also looked strong and had bright orange coloring. The creature had yellow reptilian eyes that looked disorientated at the moment.

The next creature was a large, bi-pidal bug of some kind. It looked to be a cross between a beetle and a cockroach, black skin with orange splotches here and there. Its large eyes were bright orange, its horn long and metallic silver. It also had strange appendages for arms, in the shape of cones with edges to them. They looked like the spears in her view, but were different and felt that they did more than just stab. The creature was about 55 meters in height, about 80 meters in length, and weighed about 40,000 tons.

The other creature was a giant lobster of sort, but far larger then any recorded sea creature anywhere, even in myths. It was bright orange, about 50 meters in height, 100 meters in length, and looked to weigh about 23,000 tons.

The final creature is what really drew Maleficent's interest. The last creature was unlike anything she had ever seen before, be it books, the neither realms, or the magical realms. It looked to be like a cross between a plant and a crocodile, with a maw that could probably swallow King Stefan's castle whole! It was forest green with vines covering its body, protecting what seemed to be a pulsing orange core. It had long, ensnaring vines that looked to be a cross between a Venus flytrap and a snake. The maw was lined with plentiful teeth, and it seemed to be quite powerful. It was about 120 meters in height, about 400 meters in length, and she estimated that its weight was close to 200,000 tons! Indeed, this creature looked to be more formidable then the other three beasts.

"What in the name of the Underworld…? These beasts are like titans, towering above even a giant! But, what happened to the ones…?" she started to say to herself when the monsters roared out in their own unique roar. Each roar was unlike anything she had ever heard before, and realized instantly that they were coming to their senses. Acting quickly, she started to power up her magic to try and take their mind and will. To bend them to her own. She looked down, expecting the magical objects to be depleted of energy. To her surprise, the four magical items were now surging with power! It was a mystery to her, as she did not know what was now surging through the gems. But, she would review it later as right now there were titans to be tamed!

Calling forth the magic, and the new energy surging through the gems, she sent out a deep-black line that went straight into each of the monster's foreheads. The four behemoths thrashed and roared, feeling a foreign presence in their mind. They destroyed the trees, turned boulders into rubble, and also knocked the base of the mountain badly with their thrashing. Amazingly though, Maleficent remained steadfast as she moved quickly to complete her spell of entrapment. "Your wills and minds will soon belong to me! Soon, you will refer to me as Mistress! Hahahaha!" she declared as her aura of black magic grew stronger with each passing minute. She was able to take control of the three beasts quickly, but the one that was most difficult was the plant hybrid one. Maleficent was amazed on the strength of will this creature possessed.

Biolantte was not in the best of moods right now. She had just been fighting her enemy Mothra when she and the rest of the monsters were suddenly plucked off from the battlefield and flying to a destination that sent them past stars, planets and so on. When she came to, she did not see her half-brother Godzilla or the other monsters anywhere. The other monsters that were her half-brother's enemies were there with her, and they were in a land very different from the one she was just on. Just as her wits were coming back, she looked down to see a tiny human dressed in a strange black cloak and in front of her were four shining objects. She was going to see where she was when something attacked her mind! She let out a roar and struggled, feeling something worming its way into her soul! She fought the presence that was trying to invade her being, summoning up all of her will. Like Godzilla, she had a very strong spirit and will.

Maleficent's face twisted in annoyance, sensing that this green beast was indeed in a class of its own. She snarled, "You mind WILL submit to me! I will not fail!". The light show stayed on through the night, with the howls and roars of the monsters that would forever be etched in the memories of those that heard the sounds.

~Back at Ariel and Eric's home~

* * *

It was now twilight, the sun setting into the ocean and giving off a spectacular show of colors that would have soothed the soul of any living being. Right now, it was soothing the mind of Melody as she watched the view from her bedroom. She let out a sigh and thought, 'Wow… what a day! All of them really made this day one to remember.'. When Melody took them on a tour of the castle, the event quickly turned into one big game of hide-and-seek. Mainard, Tracy, Edgard, and Dianne had run shortly after they saw the upstairs servants quarters. Only Kathrin stayed with her, and thus the two young ladies were now trying to keep the energetic pre-teens under control. Mainard and Edgard found some swords in Eric's weapons study, and both started to play 'Knights' with them, parrying and slashing at one another but with no truly lethal force or results. Tracy had took some books on clothing design from Ariel's room, and Dianne was trying on some jewels that was also in her mother's room. Melody was a bit worried when she saw the boys playing with the swords, and told them to put them down. They did, but they didn't put them back in their proper place. They just laughed, dropped the swords on the ground and ran away.

Kathrin tried to reason with the girls, but unfortunately she was a little too mild-mannered. Tracy actually got her to read some of the books in Ariel's study, while she was busy distracted by one of the books that featured sea life and the delicate balance of the sea habitats, Tracy took off to search for more. Dianne took some of the jewels from Ariel's make-up room; a thin but strongly made and intricate golden crown, a necklace made of white pearls, and a ring with a small circle obsidian centerpiece. When Melody found out, she almost hit the roof and chased after them. She chased the little trouble-makers all day, and it took some time to convince Dianne to put the jewelry back, but it wasn't that bad. Well… not DISASTER bad, but still something that really tested Melody's stamina and seeing skills. Now, all of them were tired and fortunately for them, they were able to clean the mess and any evidence up before their parents or servant adults came up to see how they were doing.

Now, Mainard was resting in a chair, Edgard was talking to his sister on what else they could do tomorrow, and Kathrin was still immersed in the book that she took from Ariel's study. Thankfully, said princess would not miss that book since she had more of its type. Tracy pulled up a chair and sat by Melody. She stated, "Today was great! This place is very interesting, and I would like to see more tomorrow.".

Melody showed a small smile and replied, "It would be a pleasure. Though, I hope tomorrow is not as wild as it was today. I'm a little surprised that you and the others actually ran me ragged.". There was a little teasing humor in there, but Melody was really amazed on the energy of her new friends.

Tracy chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, sorry about going a little crazy. But it's just so good to explore new places, and also meet new people. Back home, the people and the kids there are always a little shy and stiff when meeting me thanks to me being the daughter of Cinderella and Asce.". Melody could relate to that, since she was the daughter of royalty as well. Fortunately for her, the citizens here warmly welcomed her and her family, and many were not as uptight or stiff around her.

"It is alright. I just hope you all like dinner tonight. We're having…" Melody started to say when she saw something flash in the sky. She peered up and stood up to see a more clear shot. Tracy was wondering what was making her do an action like this, and when she looked at the direction Melody was facing, she let out a soft gasp.

"Oh wow! Look! Four falling stars!" she exclaimed. It was like a switch was flipped on, as the rest of the kids gathered around the two to see the four falling lights. The four large, golden glowing objects were falling fast and free, and the most amazing part to the kids was… they could see the stars getting larger! The heaven trailblazers shot over the castle, and landed about five miles away from the village that was about a mile away from the castle's location. The result was a loud BOOM that filled the sky, and following that was a blast of wind that reached even the castle! The four objects had landed in the forest, and the kids could see that some trees in the area were wiped out due to being so close to the impact area. Birds and animals fled the area some time before the glowing golden objects struck the land.

"That was incredible! Let's go out there and check it out!" Edgard exclaimed before heading towards the door, Mainard and Dianne close behind.

Melody exclaimed, "Wait! Hold on!". When she got the attention of the three pre-teens, she sighed and said, "Look, it's almost dinnertime and if we go out now, our parents will be worried about us. How about we go look at the place tomorrow?".

Kathrin added, "I agree with Melody. Also, it's getting dark. By the time we get there, it will probably be nighttime and we won't be able to find our way back here.".

Tracy put in, "I'm with them on this one. I really think we should wait until tomorrow, where can get a better view on where the four stars landed.". The young princess also wanted to see what an actual star looked like. She had seen many of the bright, blue gems of the night in the sky, but she had never seen one up close and now her curiosity was burning. Fortunately, her common sense was more in control at this point.

Mainard whined, "Awww, come on! This could be our only chance to see real stars up close! And besides, going out at the forest at night is what us adventurers do! Who's with me?!". Edgard and Dianne were automatically on his side, and the three were trying to encourage the other three to come over to them.

The daughter of Ariel huffed and inquired, "Look, how exactly do you plan to get there quick? It is about six miles away, and even if we walked, it would be some time before we reach there. Plus, I heard from Daddy that there are some notorious bandits hiding in the forest.". Some weeks earlier, Eric and Ariel were told of a problem that was cropping up in the woods. Apparently, a band of bandits known to all as the _Monsters_ had taken over a majority of the forest and were a terror to anyone that traveled the shipping roads. Small in number, about only ten or so, they were all formidable foes and were led by a man only known as Shadowsneak who was said to be quite clever in the art of vanishing & escaping. Eric and his soldiers tried to stop the bandits, but the band was slippery and often disappeared good in the forest.

Edgard had on a superior smirk and retorted, "Oh, don't worry. If there are bandits, me and Mainard here can just take them out!". Ah, the joys of youth in their arrogance and bravado, believing that they could take on a serious threat such as bandits.

Dianne added, "And if you are worried about transportation, I think I know of a way to get there fast and be back just in time so our parents don't worry about us too much.". She had a grin on, one that made her three opponents a little nervous.

~Down at the stables~

Coming from one of the stables was a carriage, the same one that carried Ariel and Eric on their first date long ago. It was kept in good condition since it was memorable to them. It was coming out, led by a tall, strong brown stallion. The horse's name was Tempest, and this particular horse was a favorite to Melody. Speaking of which, said girl was in the carriage along with the other children of the royal family! Mainard was at the reins, Dianne by his side as the others kept down to avoid being detected by any of the adult servants. Luckily for them, they were distracted by preparing a meal for the family and guests that had arrived. When the carriage got a good distance from the castle, the son of Belle shook the reins and made Tempest quicken his pace towards where they all saw the stars land at.

Mainard looked to his right and left, and when he saw that the coast was clear, he turned his head around briefly and stated, "Okay! Coast is clear! Come on up!". Coming up was Melody, Tracy, Edgard, and Kathrin. They had been covered up with a blanket that matched the carriage's color. Melody took out a lantern and lit it up, providing light for all to see.

"I still don't know how you talked us into this…" she muttered as she sat down on one of the seats. She knew that if her parents found about this little adventure trip… well, she would consider herself lucky not to be grounded for life. The same thought was in Tracy's head as well, and Kathrin was just hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen on the trip.

Edgard plops on a seat in front of her and retorts, "Awww, don't worry! We'll just take a little peek to see what's there! Besides, me and Mainard can take care of any bandits we see!". He was confident, and Melody, Tracy, and Kathrin could only hope that they would get lucky and not see any of the _Monsters_ bandit band.

Kathrin looked up and turned around to see the sun setting into the distance, then turned right back to face forward and gazed upward to see the stars and the moon now becoming more visible in the sky. "I believe the trip between here and the destination to where the four stars landed is twenty five minutes or so.". Though the daughter of Snow White was a little meek, she was excellent at math and such that required brain power.

Dianne smiled widely and said, "That's plenty of time! We'll be back in time for dinner, and the adults will never know that we were gone!".

If only that were true…

* * *

~In the forest~

The carriage was now rolling in the wooded area, the kids wanting to stay clear from the village that was ahead. Mainard had steered Tempest from the dirt road and right towards the directional area of the fallen stars. Mainard had a good memory, so thus he was driving and directing the carriage. Night had now settled on the land, the moon casting its beautiful, white-blue glow on the people and objects below. However, the kids did not enjoy its soft gleam as the leaves and branches from the trees shielded them from the moon's beams. Animals that lived for the night soon emerged, the sound of crickets brought the woods to life in a way, and the sound of the owls hooting also added a little of their own magic to the night. Melody, Tracy and Kathrin huddled close together while Mainard, Dianne, and Edgard took to watching eagerly for anything. While the three girls were certainly not cowards, they were cautious as they were in dark territory with a high possibility of encountering something dangerous.

"I really got this creepy feeling that something is watching us now. And it is not the owls…" Tracy whispered. Melody nodded her head, keeping silent so she could hear for any kind of noise other then animals.

Edgard stated, "Don't worry! So far, so good! Also, no signs of those stupid bandits anywhere!". Tempest made it through the woods with little difficulty, the trees just wide enough to allow the carriage to go through with no problem. Mainard looked ahead to see some faint signs of smoke in front of them, and it was coming from the place where the four falling stars landed.

"Shhh! Everyone, we're here!" he whispered to the group excitedly. The five pre-teens were still now, though Dianne and Melody were buzzing a little with anticipation. They were all anxious to see an actual star, an object from the heavens that always shone with warm light and comfort. At least in their eyes. Tempest stopped five feet shy from the lip of the crater, shaking his head and not moving another inch towards the area. Something was spooking her big time, and she dare not go against preservation instinct. After a few failed tries, Dianne, Edgard, and Mainard leapt off the carriage.

Edgard whispered, "Come on! We'll see the rest on foot!". He and the other two soon ran to the lip of the crater, followed by a cautious yet determined Melody and Tracy. Kathrin followed, a little slower but. When they arrived, they found that the crater before them was about 20 feet in diameter, and about 7 feet deep. It contained… nothing. No rock, no star, nothing. Just four large blackened spots within the brown earth.

"What?! I don't understand… where are the stars?! Where are they?!" Tracy exclaimed. She had been building up all her energy to see an actual star up close, and it seems that she was robbed.

Melody looked around and added, "I don't know. But, I got another question. Where are the animals?". They looked around to see that while some trees were destroyed, the ones around the lip of the crater were still intact. And there was no sounds now coming from their position. No owls hooting, no crickets chirping, not even the rustle of nocturnal fliers wings. Just silence, one that made all the kids a little uneasy and nervous.

The boys looked this way and that, searching for ANY signs of life or activity. After a few moments, Mainard whispered "I think we should go back now. Since there are no stars here, it seems our adventure was for nothing.".

This they all agreed on, and that is when a stray wind kicked in and blew the lantern's light out. Kathrin squeaked in fright and whispered, "Oh no! What do we do now? We can't get back to the carriage without the light!". The moon was covered by some clouds, and thus even their moonlight was no more.

A voice came out from the shadows and said in a rough, thick English accent, "How about this? Will this do?". A fiery lantern came to life, and the kids would have been relieved… had they not seen the one holding the lantern! The one holding the light was a middle-aged man, having a light brown short beard and mustache, and brown eyes. He wore clothes that were similar to the legendary Robin Hood and his Merry Men, but his clothes were deep brown. His eyes and smile had a sinister looking gleam in them, and on his brown tunic was an insignia of a what seemed to be a red demon's head. Melody recognized that mark, for she had heard her father say it when one of the reports came in concerning the bandits. It was the mark of the notorious _Monsters_ bandit band! She gasped, and the bandit turned to her.

"Ah, I see you know this mark. Well, then allow me to introduce myself. I am Shadowsneak, and I believe we have caught ourselves some very interesting trinkets here. What do you say, men?" he called out. Nine more lanterns lit up, and the pre-teens looked around to see that they were surrounded by the rest of the sly, slippery band of thieves.

One of them, a huge muscular man came closer. He was as big as a grizzly bear and looked the part. He had long brown hair, brown eyes and looked to be around his early 50's. He replied in a loud voice, "I know who one of them is! The girl with the black hair and yellow dress! That's Melody, Princess Ariel and Prince Eric's daughter!".

Shadowsneak smirked widely and proclaimed, "Ah, what great fortune is now upon us! We came here to see if stars landed, and we instead end up having a real gem in our grasp. And I am to assume that these other little darlings with you are the kids of the guests that just arrived here to this land?". The kids said nothing but continued to remain still, the boys looking to be itching for a fight while the girls just remained calm as could be.

The aristocratic-sounding and looking thief laughed a little and put his hands together. He stated, "I see. Well then, I believe that each of you will fetch a handsome ransom price. Tightfist, Springy. Take them now.". The two mentioned names came towards the group. Tightfist was the muscular man that spoke up earlier. The one called Springy looked just to be like his namesake. He looked to be a young man in his early 20's, dark brown skin, black hair, black eyes and very lanky. His brown tunic and outfit seemed a little bit too big for him, but he seemed to be ready to jump at a moment's notice. He and his companion chuckled as they went towards the royal group, but Melody had an idea. Slowly, she lifted her left foot and dragged it into the soft earth. Just when the big goons were within range, she quickly reared and kicked her left leg up! It sent up some decent dirt into the air, and right into the faces of Tightfist and Springy! The two men stopped and yelled in irritation, and that is when the brave daughter of Ariel and Eric took the two lanterns from the stunned bandits!

She tossed one to Edgard and exclaimed, "Now! Run for it!". The five sprung into action now, quickly going in multiple directions. Melody, Tracy and Kathrin went to the left, while Edgard, Dianne, and Mainard went to the right. The swift action stunned the leader and the band for a moment, then what just occurred caught up with them.

Shadowstreak turned to his men and shouted, "Get them, you fools! We need them alive so we can get the ransom, and soon live like kings!". The group, plus Tightfist and Springy, jumped into action as each group took one way where the kids were at. Tightfist and three others went after Melody and her group, while Springy and four others went after Mainard's group. Meanwhile, Tempest had turned around and galloped back as fast as he could back to the stables. The horse was smart, and when he saw what was happening, he knew that the little ones needed some adult help.

The leader stayed at the lip of the crater, already plotting and thinking on how to use the kids to his advantage. Little did he realize or know that on the other side of the crater lip, someone had watched the entire scene. Or rather, _something_…

On the other side of the crater, four beings and two small fairies and watched the scene unfold. It was Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus! The four had survived the impact when they landed in the forest, the Twin Fairies using the last bit of their magic to soften the blow when they landed. When they came to about seven minutes after impact, the monsters saw that everything was different. The trees, the very things that they normally loomed over, were now towering over them. The land seemed much larger, and they felt a little unusual. It was the Twin Fairies that spoke as one from atop Mothra's head, "Godzilla, everyone. I believe that, with the exception of us, all of you have been shrunk.". Godzilla looked around, seeing that the small but mystical fairies were right. Anguirus looked to about only seven feet high on all fours, and when he stood up on both his legs, he would be about eight feet in height.

Rodan was in the same category. The once massive, red terror of the skies was now only about eight and a half feet tall and his wingspan looked to be only twelve feet in length. Mothra was in the same category, only about six feet in height and about twenty or so feet long.

Moll, one of the Twin Fairies spoke, "Godzilla, you look to be about ten feet in height. And although you have gotten much smaller, it seems that your physical looks are still the same.". It was true. Despite being shrunk, it seemed that they still looked the same. Physically at least. The King of the Monsters growled in response, very much agitated by this whole mess. He started to climb out of the crater, the others following suit. Mothra was well built for the steep climb up, Anguirus too. Both had a low center of gravity, so they could get out with little difficulty. Rodan gave an experimental flap of his wings, and found that he could still fly. However, with his new body, he had to put out a little more energy then normal in order to fly out of there. Godzilla lumbered to the lip of the crater, and saw that this world was different from the one he was from. He sniffed and smelled humans nearby, growling as he prepared himself. Despite being shrunk, he was more than ready to tangle with humans, as they had been hounding him all his life. However, the Twin Fairies told the monsters to go into the forest and hide.

Lora whispered, "We must hide and figure out what is going on. We are in a new world, so things might be different here.". Godzilla was not one to simply hide from humans, nor Rodan and Anguirus. However, they did see the logic in the fairies words. So all of them went into the woods to hide. But, something stopped Godzilla. He turned around and gazed outward at the other side of the crater's lip, and saw some young humans coming out to inspect the place where they came out of. Normally, the monsters minus Mothra had ever seen children. They were very small, and given how they titanic they were in the past, impossible to see. The King of the Monsters's eyes locked onto the form of Melody, and the saurian could sense something different about her. The small human reminded of him of a psychic some time he met earlier, but she did not have any mental powers. Only an aura of courage and strength, but oddly a gentleness that confused him. The Twin Fairies were a little more then concerned about Godzilla's behavior, as they never seen the mutated beast actually take an interest in humans.

Suddenly, Anguirus growled softly and was on guard. Even Rodan was on edge as he hissed softly. Mothra lifted her head up and the Twin Fairies got a good view. Thanks to their mystical origins, they saw that within the darkness were adult humans. However, these human reeked of bad feelings. The six monsters saw the bandits close in on them, and when they saw the human girl in the yellow dress kick up dust in the two of the bad humans eyes, grab the small light objects and ran for it, they were a little impressed by the young female's actions. Godzilla's eyes locked on Melody's form, never taking his eyes off of her. He felt… something. Like a connection, one he did not fully understand yet. In any case, his sixth sense was now on full force and he trusted it. One thing unique to Godzilla, besides his incredible healing ability and _Radiation Death Breath_, was his uncanny sixth sense. It gave the large saurian the time to travel to exactly where he needs to be. And right now, he knew exactly where he needed to go and be. He growled as he stomped towards the direction where Melody was off at.

The Twin Fairies looked at one another, then at the remaining monsters. They said as one, "Rodan, Anguirus. You two go and follow the remaining children. Mothra and us will follow Godzilla.". Mothra let out a soft squeak and scuttled after the saurian. Rodan and Anguirus were a little puzzled on Godzilla's actions. They did not have the faintest idea on why Godzilla was acting like he was, but they did know this. That the adult humans chasing the young humans were bad, and this was something they had to do. So the two ambled their way in the direction where Mainard and the others went to.

It was going to be one heck of a night for the humans!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And that is it for this chapter! So, what do you think? It took some doing, especially on trying to show the nature and characteristics of the children. I'm telling you, I have a whole lot of respect for the ones who create OC characters. In any case, I just hope you all like it.

In the story, Melody and Godzilla will bond! The King of the Monsters will have a link and special bond with the Princess of the Sea and Land! Who do you think the other monsters should bond with, and why? Also, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Hehehe… please, tell me in your reviews or PM's!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am back, and ready to do my best for all of you to really enjoy this unique fanfic here! I got kudos from the one who inspired me to make this fanfic, Japan Boy, and I am honored to receive reviews from him!

I will try as best I can to make sure this fanfic is completed by the time the new Godzilla movie comes around. I just really hope that they bring back his legendary roar, and also the blue radioactive flames that made him famous!

In this chapter, the bandits learn the hard way on why it is not wise to mess with the monsters of legend! Even though they are from another universe. And the monsters learn that some humans are more resilent and different then the ones back in their world. Also, here is who the monsters will bond with: Godzilla with Melody and Tracy, Kathirn with Mothra and the Twin Fairies, Mainard with Angurirus, and Dianne and Edgard with Rodan! Plus, expect the kids to try and do their best to protect the monsters from the adults later on in the future.

I honestly can say this; if Disney and Toho ever called me and asked if they could make my fanfic a movie, even if it was straight to DVD, I would faint from shock. Hehehe… Also, expect Maleficent's minions to be SHOCKED upon seeing her new allies next chapter!

I do not own Godzilla, the Toho monsters, or Disney. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 3

Dinner was already set up in the dining room of Ariel and Eric's castle, the food piping hot and the drinks cool and refreshing in glass cups. The adults were all situated at the table, all waiting for their children to come down. However, when they did not come when called, Grisby volunteered to go up and see if the children were upstairs. Cinderella looked to Ariel and said, "Thank you again for sharing us your secret and origins, Ariel. I still cannot believe that you were once a mermaid, and were turned human to see what it's like to be one.". As the children were upstairs earlier on, the adults gathered around downstairs and started to share some interesting stories. Eric wanted to catch up with the friends he made as a child, and when they caught up… let's just say they all got more than they bargained for. Each of them had learned about the other's past, and it was an eye opener for all of them.

"It was my pleasure, Cinderella. I just hope you and everyone here keeps their promise on keeping it a secret." Ariel replied. While most in the local village near the castle knew about the mermaids and Atlantica, the rest of the world did not and the former mermaid wanted it to stay that way. Still, the beautiful redhead was impressed to learn that Cinderella had a fairy godmother who helped her out in getting to a ball to meet Asce Charming.

Belle put in, "We will, Ariel. I'm just glad that you all took our story in stride, with my husband being a former beast.". Eric and Ariel nodded, both a little stunned to learn that Léandre was turned into a monstrous beast-like creature. The ex-monster explained that it was his cold heart that was the thing that transformed him, his insides revealed to all thanks to an enchantress named Fleur who cast the spell on him when he was young. Thankfully, it was Belle who helped him change his heart and turn back into the man he was now today.

Before anything else could be said, Grisby came back downstairs and stated, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but… the children are not upstairs at all.". The adults started to become a little worried, but did not panic. Eric suggested that they all get up and explore the castle. He assumed that the little ones were now playing a kind of game with them, no more and no less. Florian put in that the men would look upstairs, while the women looked downstairs. Seeing that it was a good idea, Eric nodded his head and with that, the adults and the servants went from the dining room to look about the house for the kids.

Ariel and Snow White searched the living room, calling out the names of their children as they looked around. The fair maiden Snow White said, "Oh, I hope that Kathrin is alright. She never plays games for too long.". Ariel while searching behind a sofa inquired on why, and Snow answered that Kathrin was more of a girl who loved to read books, enjoy nature and just relax. She was not lazy, far from it, but she preferred to just be still and almost be one with nature.

The redheaded princess stated, "I hope she can rub off then on my Melody. My little daughter is very active, but sometimes I wish she could slow down a little. And…". Her words stopped in her throat when she saw a peculiar sight coming towards the castle through the large glass window that was set up near the front doors. She saw a familiar horse galloping towards them, and when it got closer, she saw that it was Tempest!

'Tempest? But, how is he outside? I thought he was in the stables, so how…?' Ariel was thinking when she saw that coming behind the steed was a carriage… her and Eric's carriage, the very same one that they went on their first date some time ago! Now knowing that something was up, Ariel went outside with Snow White following close behind. Upon seeing the stallion upset, Ariel tried her best to calm him down. She reached up to hold and stroke his muzzle, and it did the trick of calming the animal down but the steed was still nervous for some reason that she could not figure out.

"Eric! Eric! Its Tempest! He's out of the stables, and I think that something is wrong!" Ariel exclaimed as loud as she could. In a few minutes, Eric came out by her side, following him was Léandre and Philip. The sea-faring prince was surprised to see that horse and carriage out, knowing full well that Tempest was supposed to be in the stables while the carriage was supposed to be in storage.

"I don't get it. Why is Tempest outside and hooked up to the carriage? And returning with no one?" he asked to no one in particular. Ariel also informed her husband that Tempest was very upset, and was still nervous for a reason she could not discern.

Léandre examined the carriage's inside, trying to figure out who its occupants were. Something was setting his heart pumping a bit fast now, his instincts now on full alert. Though he was now human, his time as the Beast had heightened his senses considerably. Not enough to be super human, but enhanced so that he could be considered skilled in the art of tracking. The young royal looked at the insides, and noticed the cover that was on the ground. It was slightly rumpled, and had some scents on it. He also saw a flash of green that was contrasting with the white. He reached down and picked it up, and saw that it was a sea-green band of sort, like the ones women put in their hair. When he lifted it up, Ariel saw it and gasped. She went over to Léandre and stated, "That's Melody's head band! That means she was in here!".

The royal prince handed Ariel her daughter's head band, and when he looked at the seat of the carriage, his nose got a slight scent of a familiar smell. It was his son's, Mainard! He spoke in a serious tone, "Mainard… he was at the reins, and I believe with this cover… he and the others left the castle. They used the cover so that no one could see them in the carriage, then took off somewhere.". Philip and Eric heard their friend's examination, and Philip wondered on why the children would leave the castle especially since it was now dark.

Snow White put in, "Maybe the children took off to go on an adventure? That little noise we heard earlier must have them wanting to see what it was.".

Eric was thoughtful and replied, "It could be possible. That loud noise and strong wind we felt… we assumed it was the cause of storm nearby, like thunder. But, there is hardly a cloud in the sky.". When the others came out to see what was going on, the whole situation was now getting quite serious for the adults.

Florian spoke up, "Eric, everyone! I looked outside on the upper floor, and I saw some kind of blue flash that is coming from the forest near the village! I think that might have to do something with the children!". Now Eric and Ariel were very worried, the two very much aware of the danger that was occupying the forest at the moment.

"Philip, Léandre, everyone! I believe that the children went out to the forest to explore, and if that happpened, they could be in danger. There are some dangerous bandits that call themselves the _Monsters_ that have eluded our guards for some time. Since Tempest came back here with no passengers, they could be in trouble!" Eric stated firmly. The mothers gasped in horror, now worried about their precious children. The husbands now wore determined faces, and in their minds they were prepared to go in and save their kids.

Eric spoke again, "Philip, Asce, Léandre, and Florian! Get some horses from the stables, and Grisby! Get some of the soldiers ready! We're going into the forest to get our children!". Grisby nodded his head and quickly left to the soldier's quarters, and the princes followed Eric to the stables to get some fast steeds.

Ariel looked to the forest and prayed, 'Melody, everyone… I hope you all are okay and safe!'. Little did she know that at the moment, there were some guardian angels looking out for the little ones… but these were guardians that NO ONE would ever even think were possible!

* * *

~In the forest, in the southeastern area~

Melody, Kathrin, and Tracy were running for their lives as they evaded their pursuers, Tightfist and three of his fellow _Monster_ group. Tracy exclaimed, "Melody, that was incredible! Kicking dirt in their faces and taking their lanterns!". The three had the slight advantage of having light as they ran through the thick foliage of the forest. In addition, their small size allowed them to slip through some tight spaces that the adults could not squeeze through. Finally, the three girls had youthful energy that allowed them to go faster than their pursuers.

Melody replied, "I just thought on it for a moment, and took it! Besides, we got to get back with the others and head towards the village! We'll be safe since the bandits never go near it!". The plan was sound enough in Tracy and Kathrin's mind, and the three continued the chase. Kathrin was getting a little tired, not quite used to running so hard, fast, and long. But, she willed herself not to complain nor to slow down. Their lives were at stake, so she did her best to keep up with the others.

Meanwhile, Tightfist and his three comrades were keeping up with the three princesses despite not having much light. The moon was still covered by clouds, and also their lantern was in the hands of Melody. However, their advantage was that they knew the forest quite well, the knowledge of every tree and bush helping them in going through paths with little difficulty. The large and muscular bandit was quite agile despite his size, leaping over brush and dodging branches with ease. One of his fellow bandits yelled out, "Boss, I think one of them is getting tired! She seems to be slowing down a bit, and is having trouble catching her breath!". Tightfist squinted with what little light was available, and his eyes caught sight of Kathrin, and just like his ally stated, the small princess was slowing down and her breathing seemed to be getting a little labored.

He thought for a moment, which was hard for him since most of the thinking was done by his boss, Shadowstreak. An idea soon formed into his head! He stated firmly, "There's a large rock semi-circle outcropping, with a boulder that is too high for anyone to climb because it's very smooth! We'll corner the brats there! Myself and one of you come with me to keep the chase going, you two will go around and make sure to cut off any escape!". Two of the hooded bandits nodded their heads and ran off in another direction, while Tightfist and his companion kept on the trail of the three running princesses.

Meanwhile, Melody and the others were still running from the bandits. However, Kathrin was slowing down a bit and holding a hand to her chest. Tracy went to her and saw that she was breathing hard. The daughter of Cinderella and Asce yelled to Melody, "Melody, we need to stop somewhere and rest a bit! Kathrin's not used to running like this!". The black-haired little lady turned to see that Tracy was correct, but she also peered behind her to see if they had put enough distance between them and the bandits. Seeing nothing in the black darkness, she assumed that they had outran the four goons. Melody slowed down and soon stopped, holding the lantern high to see if they could find a place to rest for a moment before going to look for the others. She looked to her left and saw some rock outcroppings, having a hunch that the place would be a good place to hide and rest.

She went to them and said, "Look, we can rest there. I bet we can hide from those bandits, and when they're gone from sight, we'll go back out and find the village. We can get some help to look from the others from there.". The two agreed with her, and Tracy and Melody helped Kathrin over to the rock outcroppings. When they got closer, Melody's lantern showed that the outcropping was a medium-sized semi-circle of rocks with a large boulder forming at the middle of the ring. The three lovely little ladies went to the big boulder and laid next to it, making sure to not be seen by the bandits. Tracy knelt next to Kathrin and inquired if she was okay.

Kathrin replied softly, "I'm okay. Sorry… just a little tired. Not used… to such… exercise…". Melody replied that it was alright, but she added in that they needed to be ready just in case.

The former mermaid looked at her right of the rock semi-circle outcropping and held her lantern a bit over her head, wanting to see if there was anything or anyone out there. 'I don't know why… but I have a feeling that something is watching us out there. Something that seems… not of this world.' she thought. She gazed outward to the forest for a few moments, then sighed and put the lantern down. She sat next to her new friends and asked them if they felt that something was watching them. Tracy answered, "You feel that too? I can't quite put my finger on it, but I swear that something is watching us. Something that is not of this world, something that is strong and fierce.". Kathrin then put in that she felt it too, but she believed that whatever was watching them was like a guardian angel. Her mother Snow White told her that all people had guardian angels, divine beings that watched over them from above.

Melody chuckled a little and stated, "If they are guardian angels, I hope one of them comes out to deal with those bandits.".

A low, deep voice came out from the darkness, "I'm afraid that no guardians are going to be saving you three tonight. Hehehe…". The three princesses jumped a little in fright, and Melody's lantern showed that it was Tightfist! He was at the entrance/exit of the rock semi-circle, and he was looking pretty smug. The girls got up quick, but Kathrin was still drained from their excursion. Melody turned to her left, only to see two goons standing over some of the rocks, preventing them from escaping in that direction. Tracy turned to the other side only to find the other bandit also in a spot where escape would be neigh impossible. All of the bandits laughed at the surprised/scared faces as they slowly closed in, now the four playing some kind of sick game like a predator would do to their cornered prey. Melody stood tall and strong, not wanting to give these jerks the satisfaction of being scared. Tracy did the same, but she was like Melody on the inside. Scared stiff, but putting on a brave face. Kathrin was not like them, showing fear on her face and hiding behind her two friends.

Tightfist closed in a little more as he stated, "Don't look surprised, little missies. We know every inch of this forest. We just lured you here and let your guard go down. Now, it's time you be coming with us and back to our leader.". The others snickered as they closed in, but Melody stood brave and strong.

'No way am I going to let these goons get my new friends!' she thought as the group closed in like sharks. With a final act of desperation, the young princess threw the lantern at Tightfist's feet! The light went out, and now everything was covered in darkness. Melody grabbed the hands of Tracy and Kathrin and exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!". The three held onto one another tightly as Melody took the lead, making a dash towards Tightfist to see if they could get past him. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side as the large goon grabbed Melody in his left hand! Melody struggled as hard as she could, but the muscular bandit's grip was tight. She let go of the hands of Tracy and Kathrin and told them to run, to leave her and get help. However, it seemed that the option was out of their hands as they were grabbed by the other bandits.

Tightfist laughed loudly in triumph and stated smugly to the struggling princess, "Ya see, little princess! We win! The _Monsters_ always get what they want!".

However, everyone froze when their heard a voice coming out from all directions saying, "Stop! Put down the children now!". Tightfist and the others had never heard a voice quite like that before, feminine but also as if two were speaking as one. In total harmony and in sync. The bandits and the children peered into the darkness, but nothing. They could not find the source of where the voice came from, and they heard the footsteps of something coming. Something huge and big! It made soft, booming sounds like the kind an elephant would make, but this sound different. This sound was more… ominous, in a way. The voice came out again, pleading for the bandits to release the children.

Tightfist was getting annoyed as he was trying hard to find the owners of the voice, but with no luck whatsoever. He exclaimed, "SHOW YOURSELVES! COME OUT SO WE CAN SEE YA AND DEAL WITH YA!". The moon came out from the clouds, illuminating the land and giving much needed light. However, what they saw coming towards them from the entrance/exit way was a sight they all would not soon forget. Coming towards them was a bipedal lizard, about ten feet in height and about thirty or so feet long. Its coloring was that of the forest, dark green bordering on black. It had large, strange shaped dorsal spines that ran down from the back of the head all the way down to the tip of the tail. The spines were short on the back of the head, enlarging all the way down to the middle of the back before starting to shrink in size until it ended at halfway point of the very long tail. There was a set of smaller spines that seemed to be acting like border walls for the larger spines in the middle. It eyes were deep brown, and looking like a bird's eye rather than a lizard's eye. It had sharp claws, but had arms and the finger dexterity like that of a human. Also, the skin was not scaly like a reptile but like that of an ancient oak tree bark, thick and tough. It had rows of sharp teeth in its mouth, and a savage intelligence burning in its eyes. It was… Godzilla!

The King of the Monsters had been following the group of humans for some time, and was watching the scene from a distance when the children had hunkered down by the large boulder. Godzilla was still looking curiously at Melody, and occasionally glancing at Tracy. He sensed some strength within these small human children, a special kind that he rarely saw in humans back in his world. Most human would either scream and run away, or yell in anger and bombard him with all kinds of explosive weapons and the like. These two were scared to be sure, but instead of showing it, they put on brave faces and stood up to meet the larger humans. He slowly made their way towards them, his feet making the booming sound that heralded his arrival like always in the past. When he saw the much larger human grab the female, he felt anger in is being. He may have been considered a monster to all, and the king of all monsters to many, but he did not like unfair battles. For Godzilla, it was just not right for an unfair battle. So he made his way to the entrance/exit way of the boulder enclosure and when the moon hit him and he locked eyes with the eyes of his target, the larger human Tightfist, he let out a roar of battle that shook the forest!

The bandits backed away considerably after hearing Godzilla's roar. To them, it was a roar unlike any other. A roar that was out of this world! Tightfist looked at the new threat before him, the creature making its way towards him. "By the will of God himself, what is that?!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. Melody was in awe at seeing such a creature. In her eyes, it looked like a dragon but saw no wings and the skin was not scales like the ones shown in her storybooks. Just then, she remembered something from a book she read about some time ago as a little girl. It was a children's book that featured creatures that were much older than any living thing in the world, skeletons found throughout the known world and given a name that meant 'terrible lizard'. She also recollected what her mother told her some time ago after the incident with Morgana, telling about creatures she saw in the far arctic north as a mermaid.

'A dinosaur… it's an actual dinosaur! Oh wow! I'm seeing a real live dinosaur!' she thought. The bandits backed away until they were up against the large boulder, still holding tight to their princess prisoners. The little ladies were also entranced by seeing Godzilla, Kathrin surprisingly showing little fear in seeing such a creature. Tracy was like Melody, really much in awe in seeing Godzilla.

The mysterious voice called out again, "Release the children and you will not be harmed!". Tightfist and the bandits looked everywhere again for the voice, though the leader's eyes were locked still on Godzilla's slowly advancing form. Kathrin looked up from her position, and saw that coming out from atop of the rocks on her left side was a caterpillar… a very LARGE caterpillar! The bandit looked at the direction she was looking in, and made a gasping sound when he saw the large worm. The worm was about twenty feet in length and about six feet in height. It had strange blue dots for eyes, the eyes shimmering like sapphires. It had a maw that seemed to be opening and closing sideways rather then up and down, was the color of deep brown earth. What really surprised them all was seeing tiny women on the head of the worm! These women looked to be adults, were only about a foot or so high, wore strange garments that they had never seen before, and looked to be twins. For the finishing touches, the tiny women looked similar to the exotic beauties that were rumored to live in the far east of the world.

"What the-?! What in the blue blazes is going on?! First a giant lizard on two legs, and now a gigantic brown worm?! With two tiny women on its head?!" one of the bandits exclaimed, clearly the situation overloading his small mind. His comrades were slowly backing away, each of them having a hostage. Mothra crawled over the rocks and towards them, and the humans backed up until they were near the rock-ring outcropping. Sensing that things were now grim, the three decided to beat a hasty retreat with their prize. However, the guardian of the Earth was not about to let that happen. She reared up slightly, and opened up her maw to let loose a strong, steady stream of silk webbing! The shooting of the web made a strange, unique sound as Mothra continued to shoot the silk web, sticking the bandits fast to the rocks! The bad humans tried to struggle and escape from their web prison, but the material was much stronger then any known metal. No matter how hard they thrashed, they could not move.

"ARGH! UGH! GET US OUT OF HERE!" the bandits all exclaimed, trying to get free and flee. Once her task was done, Mothra ceased her web shooting and lowered herself down. She crawled over to two bandits that were in close proximity, due to them having the two princesses.

Tracy managed to say, "Ummm… can you please get us out here?". In her mind, it was good to be polite to a very large insect. The Twin Fairies nodded their heads and started to chant in a strange song and language, one that was actually soothing for the princesses and a bit painful for the bandits as they were squirming as if in pain. Kathrin had her eyes closed, absorbing the melody and feeling like she was becoming one with nature. In fact, the forest around them seemed to be swaying even though no wind was present and the rocks seemed to be giving off a soft, warm glow. Gradually, the webbing melted off from the two little ladies and they slid right out from the grasp of their captors. The two landed with a soft thud to the earth, and they looked at their saviors, which was a giant brown worm and two tiny women.

The Twin Fairies spoke as one, "Greetings, young ones. We are the Twin Fairies, guardians and retainers of the Earth's guardian here, Mothra. Are you two alright?".

Tracy spoke up in a soft voice, "We are fine. Other then having our minds a little freaked out on seeing a giant dinosaur, a huge brown worm, and now identical twin fairies. By the way, what are you all exactly?". Kathrin was wondering the same thing, but her fascination was on the being known as Mothra. The two stared at one another, the princess and the guardian felt a connection or something slowly forming. A small bond, if you will.

Moll answered, "Myself and my twin sisters are guardians of the Earth, and also we share a strong psychic bond with the planet's protector Mothra. However, it seemed that someone from this world summoned us from our own realm to bring us here. We used our psychic abilities to sever the magical summons, but we landed here.".

Kathrin looked from Mothra to the fairies and whispered, "So, you are not from this world?".

Lora answered, "Yes, we are not even from this universe. However, it seemed that by cutting the connection, we fell and most of our power went still with the summoning spell. That is why we are as you see us, small instead in our original size". Now that got the girls thinking. If this was not their original size, then how big where they really? They would have talked more, but they were interrupted by a loud roar and yell of anger from behind them. They turned around to see Tightfist and Godzilla now locked in combat.

Tracy asked, "What is the name of your friend that's fighting with that big bandit?".

The Twins answered as one, "He is an ally, though friend could be a possibility. He is the King of the Monsters, stronger then most monsters back in our realm. He has an unbreakable will to fight and survive, and his power is incredible even by our standards. His name is spoken in two languages. From his native home, he is called Gojira. From the rest of the world where we come from, he is called… Godzilla!".

Godzilla and Tightfist clashed together in an epic struggle shortly before Mothra webbed up the bandits. Melody was still in his grip, and that was a problem for the her and Godzilla. The green giant blocked the punch that was coming his way, and with his other free hand, went and gripped Tightfists's wrist tightly. The human yelped in pain, but did not let go. Melody saw this and thought, 'This dinosaur is trying to save me, wants me to be free! Well, I'll help!'. Sensing that her captor's grip on her was a little weak, she bent her head down and bit on his hand as hard as she could! Tightfist cried in pain, and with the pressure Godzilla was putting on his wrist, it was enough for Melody to slip through his grasp! She landed with a thud on the ground, but she quickly scrambled back up and ran towards where the others were at.

The grizzly-faced bandit was enraged at the loss of his prisoner and decided to take it out on Godzilla! He came at the huge saurian with a punch to the face, solid right hook! However, that seemed to little faze the king of all monsters except in making him angry. Godzilla growled in anger and annoyance and retaliated with a punch of his own! It was strong enough to send the bandit tumbling back a few feet, where he slowly got up from the ground and wiped the side of his mouth. When he looked down, he saw that it was blood. Blood! He glared at Godzilla muttering, "No one besides Shadowsneak has made me bleed… you're DEAD!". He charged at the larger creature and did a tackling charge, his force and strength decent enough to actually knock down Godzilla! He roared in surprise, stunned a little on how strong this human was. Tightfist started to pound away on Godzilla with his massive fists, and it seemed to harm the saurian for a moment before he was sent back by a kick from Godzilla's feet. The green beast rose up again, and this time charged at Tightfist!

The two muscled beings collided like sumo wrestlers, each trying to knock the other off their feet. The girls were watching nearby, and Tracy and Melody were all locked on the combat. Godzilla roared as he used his strength to push back Tightfist, but the human earned his reputation as one of the strongest men in the land. He managed to keep it a stalemate and landed a good kick at Godzilla's midsection! That blow would have felled a tree, but Godzilla had been in many rough battles and while that kick was slightly impressive, it was not that good enough to make him lose focus. He glared at the grizzly human that dared to strike him in such a way, and he pushed back Tightfist while releasing him and spun around quick. Tightfist found out the hard way how strong Godzilla's tail was, the long appendage swiping at his midsection and knocking the bandit into one of the large rocks nearby! The force was great enough to crack the rock, and Tightfist slid down in pain. He clutched his back with his right hand, the stomach with the other.

He glared up and muttered, "What is going on?! First the falling stars, then the royal brats showing up, and now REAL monsters?! What in Heaven's name is happening here?!". He rose up, and took out one of his large hunting knives. It was originally used to threaten villagers, to cut meat from wildlife that he caught, and also for cutting ropes. But now, it would seem he would need to use it in battle. Godzilla lumbered towards him, and when he got close enough… he struck! Tightfist charged in fast despite his size and slashed at the saurian, Godzilla growling loudly from the pain he know felt. His skin was cut deeply in several places, and he stumbled a bit from the surprise attack. The human bandit smirked wickedly as he continued his onslaught, hoping to knock the creature down and finish it off with a slice to the throat. However, it seemed that Godzilla had other plans! The king of the monsters roared in anger and delivered a solid head smash to Tightfists' stomach area! The brute was knocked back a bit, his back directly in line with the largest boulder that was there in the semi-circle ring of rocks.

The Twin Fairies spoke as one, "Look, you are going to see Godzilla's most potent attack. His _Radiation Death Breath_! Look at his spines!". The three princesses were a bit confused on the attack, but they all looked at Godzilla's dorsal spines. They started to flash and glow blue, the same color as a lightning bolt! When the dorsal spines were all lit up, Godzilla opened his mouth and unleashed his infamous signature technique! Tightfist's eyes widened considerably, the speed of the blue flames coming at him fast! The princesses saw that this was unlike dragon flames like they saw in picture books. The blue flame from Godzilla's mouth was like a pillar, concentrated instead of spread out like normal flames, and was blue-white in color. The beam struck true at Tightfist, and sent the howling in pain human fast and hard towards the boulder! For a few seconds, the brute was sandwiched between a solid pillar of flames and a heavy boulder of granite. When the blue flame ray died down, Tightfist slumped to the ground and fell flat on his face. His clothes were mostly burned up, along with most of his skin. He was still alive, breathing shallow and his movements tiny at best.

Seeing his foe defeated, Godzilla gave an enormous roar of victory! The girls covered their ears for a moment, and they were in awe at the power of this creature. Tracy and Kathrin told Melody what the Twin Fairies told them as Godzilla was fighting, and Melody was very much entranced by the saurain's power and strength. More so that it actually saved her instead of chomping on her, since it was a carnivore thanks in part to the teeth it had and how he looked. They all went to Godzilla, Melody leading and the King of the Monsters and the Princess of the Sea & Land gazed at one another. Both felt the bond, the unique connection that was now forming. Slowly, but surely. Melody said, "You… you were one of the falling stars, weren't you?". Godzilla titled his head in a confused way, and that was when the Fairies spoke again.

Moll stated, "If you mean that we fell like falling stars, then yes. When we severed the summoning spell that brought us here, we fell down to earth and we most likely had the appearance of falling stars.". Tracy also looked at Godzilla, and the king turned to see her. It was then that another connection formed, not as strong as with Melody, but it was forming.

Kathrin inquired, "Did you follow us? Did you know we needed help?".

Lora answered, "Yes. Shortly after we landed here, we climbed out from the crater and entered the forest. We hid and saw what happened on the other side of the crater. Godzilla followed you three, which amazes us since we believed he did not want to save the lives of humans. It is good that we were wrong.".

Tracy smiled at the king of the monsters, turned to Kathrin and stated, "It seems you were right, Kat. We did have guardian angels looking out for us! They came from the sky, so they must be our guardian angels!". The daughter of Snow White and Florian had a warm feeling in being told she was right, and also a little glad for the nickname that Tracy gave her. Melody smiled as well, but when she turned to face Godzilla again, her smiled quickly turned into a frown of deep concern when she saw Godzilla's wounds. Apparently, Tightfists' knife attack had left Godzilla was deep gashes. Already, red blood was flowing from his slash marks. Tracy saw this too, and both girls went over to inspect Godzilla's injuries.

Melody turned to the Twin Fairies and stated in a slight panic, "He's cuts are deep! He needs to be treated with medicine!". The mystical fairies were about to say something when they heard an alien scream coming from the far side of the forest. Godzilla lifted his head, Mothra too as they knew that unique sound from anywhere. With no hesitation, Godzilla turned away from the human princesses and lumbered off in the direction of where the noise came from. The girls were surprised by this, and more so when Mothra scuttled after the saurian.

Tracy yelled out, "Wait! Where are you going?!". She was concerned about Godzilla, given his wounds. The Twin Fairies answered that they were going to help two others, allies that came down with them. When they said that they had been following the other group of children that separated from them, the princesses knew that their friends; Edgardo, Dianne, and Mainard were likely near the source of the alien scream. Melody, Tracy and Kathrin looked to their right to see a faint glow in the distance. It was the village! It was nearby! However, they stood in silence as they saw the glow… then turned back to see Godzilla and Mothra going into the deep, dark forest towards another fight. Towards a battle with their friends in the middle of it. Melody thought it over for a moment, then started to run with resolution on her face towards where Godzilla and Mothra were going to.

Kathrin nodded her head in acceptance and started to follow her friend. Tracy was a bit stunned by this little event, but knew that this was the right move. She thought, 'If we went to the village, it would take too much time. I bet that the villagers would not accept our new friends as is. Besides… Godzilla risked his well being to save us! And with the injuries he has, he needs someone to be there for him.'. Letting out a little sigh, she got one last glimpse of the light of the village before going into the dark woods to follow her 'guardian angels'. It seems that things were heating up in the woods!

* * *

~Earlier, in another section of the forest~

Mainard, Dianne, and Edgard had been running fast and free to avoid the five bandits that were on their tail. Springy lived up to his name, taking to the high road via the trees and leaping from branch to branch with the greatest of ease. It would almost seem that he was an acrobat performer, one who had been doing this kind of activity his entire life. Luckily for the children, he and the other four bandits were slowed down due to lack of light. Melody had tossed Edgard one of the lanterns before they fled, and now the light was helping them to go past brush and dense wooded areas of the forest. Mainard scowled as he exclaimed, "I rather fight those fools rather then run!". It was true, the son of Belle and Léandre would rather stay and fight with something rather than flee. Unfortunately, he had little choice in the matter. They were outnumbered, and also there was a lady with them. And his parents had always told him to be nice to them, and to protect them if need be. And that is what he was going to do!

Dianne was running by her brother's side, both of them having more then average stamina due to always running away from their prank victims in the past. She looked to her right and saw a large boulder that was sticking up high like a natural pillar. She exclaimed, "Come on! Maybe we can climb that huge rock to get away from these guys!" she exclaimed. Edgard saw the large rock formation and believed that his sister had come up with a good idea.

"Okay, we'll try that! Mainard, follow us!" he yelled at his friend as the two made a sharp turn towards the rock. Mainard grunted a bit, turning sharply as well to catch up with his companions. The children soon made it to a clearing, an unusual area where there was no trees, only grassland. The boulder stuck out like a sore thumb among the forest, and when the kids rushed towards it, they found that the surface was extremely smooth. There was no place to get a good grip at. "No, no, no, no, no!" Dianne yelled as she tried in vain to find any kind of foothold. After trying for a few minutes, the kids slumped against the rock, catching their breath for a moment.

Mainard spoke, "We got to keep moving. Those… ugly bandits… are still after us…". That was when they all heard a sinister chuckle come from the forest. They looked up, and saw that coming from the dark woods were the bandits, led by Springy. They were spread out in a circle formation, cutting off any and all retreat the kids might see.

Springy hunched a little like a human frog and stated, "Correction, we are already here. And it's time that we collected you brats and take you back to our leader.". The bandits closed in like a pack of wolves closing in on their prey. However, the kids showed that they were not going to back down without a fight! Mainard looked around and picked up a long, but thin stick, preparing it to use as a club. Edgard stood side-by-side with his sister Dianne, both of picking up some medium-sized stones that were at the base of the rock they were now behind.

Dianne exclaimed, "You stay away from us, you goons!". The bandits and Springy merely chuckled and they prepared to pounce on their victims. However… a strange and loud cry came from the forest, one they never heard before! Everyone froze in their tracks, wanting to see just what was it that made that sound. Some rustling came from directly behind Springy, and the agile bandit leaped around to see on what was coming.

"Show yourself now! Come on, come on out and try and take us all on!" he yelled, believing that whoever was coming was a human that was trying to be a hero. However, his smile soon left his face and was replaced by shock on what he saw. The moon appeared as the clouds left, showing to all in its silver-white light on what had shown up and seemingly answered the call of Springy's challenge. It seemed to be huge turtle, about seven feet in height and about twenty or so feet in length. However, this turtle was massively different from any kind of shelled animal they had ever seen. For one thing, the beast had a strange-shaped head that had a crown of white spikes on top and a jaw that was long and wide, with a decent horn protrusion on its snout. The skin of the animal was light brown, and its eyes were also light brown. The shell of the beast was covered in long, large white spikes that would be able to deter any kind of threat. In addition, it had large and powerful legs that were unusual on a turtle. It also had an underside that showed its body was larger then the shell, and had a tail that was covered in small, sharp spikes. The beast then stood on its legs a little like a bear, surprising everyone and bringing itself up to about eight feet in height. It was Anguirus, the ally and friend of Godzilla!

"What in the devil is that?! What manner of creature is that?!" one of the bandits exclaimed, very much shocked on seeing such a unique creature. Anguirus glared at the humans, seeing them surround helpless ones. Like Godzilla, he did not like unfair fights and roared at the bandits. Again, the humans were stunned by his roar. Mainard was looking in pure wonder at the creature before him, a beast that looked to be real strong and fierce.

'What the-?! It looks like… it looks like a dinosaur! Like from one of mother's picture books! But that creature looks different then the one from the books!' he thought.

Springy shook his head to get back to reality and ordered, "Two of you take the kids! We'll distract this dumb beast!". He and two others charged towards Anguirus, the monster a bit surprised at this tactic, while the remaining two charged after the kids. But, he was NEVER one to back down from a fight! He ran towards them, ready to strike! However, Springy leapt at the last minute to his right, the monster missing him by inches. His two cohorts took out some rope and quickly lassoed Anguirus around his neck. They tightened their hold and tried to bring it down, believing that they could easily subdue this creature. However, there was one thing you could count on the best friend of the King of the Monsters… he never said die! He rose up on his hind legs and in doing so, lifted the two goons up from the positions. The two yelped from surprise, and their surprise turned to fear when Anguirus started to shake his head to and fro violently!

"H-Help! Get us down!" one of the bandits yelled. One on Anguirus's left side lost their grip and was flung to the ground, and he turned his head up in time to see the spiked lizards' tail come at him! He covered his face to try and protect himself, but it was of little use as he was smacked hard into one of the trees nearby like a human baseball! One down, two more to go! Springy growled in annoyance, and tried to come up with another plan to try and subdue the spiked beast.

Meanwhile, it seemed that the two bandits were having a little problem of their own. Mainard and Edgard were doing their best to hold one of them off with their crude weapons, but the bandit was stronger than the two. He knocked away Mainard's stick and Edgard's stone, but rather then flee, the two latched onto the brute and did what they could to deliver some damage! They struck with fists, kicks, and also biting the goon who was now grunting and squirming in pain in addition to trying to shake them off. The other bandit was after Dianne, who threw her stone at him and hit him squarely in the head! It was a good shot, but it only delayed him for a while as he regained his senses and clutched the part where the rock struck his forehead. A bruise was already forming, and a little bit of blood was trickling down.

He glared at her and exclaimed, "You'll pay for that, girlie!". She turned to run, but he caught her by the arm and brought her in a grip. She struggled and tried to free herself, but it was of little use. The goon's grip was sure and strong, and just as the bandit was about to flee with his prize… a loud screech filled the air! The humans stopped their struggling and looked up, and they saw something huge on top of the rock!

Dianne thought since her mouth was covered at the moment, 'What is that?! A giant bird?!'. The creature on top of the rock was large bird of sort, but it did not have a single feather on it. It was about eight and a half feet tall, with a wingspan of about twelve feet in length! The body was covered in hard scales, but not like a reptile. The wings were made of leather material, little claws on the upper end of the wings, and its body was a deep brown color. Its eyes were yellow and like that of a hawk or so. Its head was strangely shaped, like one they had never seen before. Its feet were a little short for its size, but were thick and strong looking. It was Rodan! The prehistoric, mutated flying reptile let out a screech that filled the air, and caused the humans to jump from their places.

Rodan leapt from his place on top of the rock, landing in front of the bandit who held Dianne in his grip. It glared down at the adult human, who was shaking from fear from seeing such a bird before him. "ARGH! Get away from you, you featherless freak!" he exclaimed, preparing to run away from the scene. However, Rodan had other ideas. With lighting reflexes, he bent down and picked up the adult human by his collar! The bandit was so surprised by this, he dropped Dianne who dropped to the ground in a bit of an undignified heap. The poor fool started to shout and scream at Rodan, ordering him to let him go. The great pteranodon was getting annoyed from the human's loud screams and cries, and tossed him hard towards where his other cohort was at. When Mainard and Edgard saw the flying bandit coming their way, they did the smart thing by letting go of their foe and ducking down on the ground. The other bandit was not so fortunate, as his reflexes were a bit slower. His comrade flew into him, and the two went down in the grass hard.

"Whew… that was close. Oh, Dianne! I almost forgot about her!" Edgard stated to himself. He turned around to see Mainard already running towards Dianne, and the two embraced a little before the young prince started to see if the girl was okay.

"Are you alright, Dianne? That fool didn't hurt you too much, did he?" Mainard asked, inspecting Dianne to see if she was okay.

The tomboyish princess blushed a little from his attentive actions, but she shook her head and replied, "I'm okay. The only thing hurt is my pride. But thanks to this… creature, we're okay.". She and the boys looked up at Rodan, wondering what kind of creature he was. A loud roar came from behind them, and the group turned to see that Anguirus was having a little difficulty with the remaining two bandits.

Anguirus was shaking and tossing about, trying to get free from his current situation. Springy kept on dodging the monster's jaws, while his partner tried to wrap the remaining rope around one of the nearby trees. Springy's plan was to keep the spiked beast distracted while his ally worked to see if he could tie the rope up on some of the trees. To use the trees as an anchor to keep Anguirus from getting to them. It worked for the most part, and the monster was now tied down. Springy was now beside his comrade and both laughed at the sight before them. The bandit spoke haughtily, "Ha! Not so tough now, are you freak-shell? Hahahaha!". However, those words would be his last as Anguirus performed one of his signature techniques. He glared at the lanky human, then he curled up and rolled into a ball! The others were amazed that his creature was flexible enough to curl into a ball, and then Anguirus started to roll towards the humans! The rope snapped from its tree anchor, and the huge spiked ball was charging towards them! Springy and his ally screamed in terror as they tried to outrun the spiked ball of death!

"AHHHH! RUN FOR IT!" Springy exclaimed. The bandits tried to outrun the rolling spike ball, only to run straight into the boulder that they cornered the kids at in the first place. Now they were trapped! The two tried to find a way to dodge in time, but it was of no use. The two shut their eyes before embracing death, while the children turned away or closed their eyes. However, no impact sounded. No screaming of pain, or crunching of rock. Slowly, all opened their eyes to see Anguirus staring at them. He had uncurled at the last moment and stopped inches before the humans. When they looked up at him in fright and awe, the beast took the opportunity to swipe at one of the bandits. The force of the blow knocked him into the boulder hard, causing some cracks to form in said rock as the poor soul slumped down to the ground. Springy however, was not so fortunate. After the beast knocked his ally out cold, it turned its attention on him. He lowered his head, and brought up with great force, knocking Springy up into the air!

"AHHHH!" he exclaimed in pain and terror, and quickly he found himself in the talons of the other beast, Rodan! The flying reptile had took to the air fast, and was now holding Springy in his talons. Rodan let out a screech before throwing Springy away into the forest below! Fortunately for him, he was low enough so that the impact did not kill him. Unfortunately, he was soon knocked around like a pinball by the branches of the trees plus gravity. He landed with a loud thud, and only a low, soft groan of pain signaled that he was alive. Bruised up and probably busted up, but alive. Rodan gave out a screech of victory before flying down.

When he landed, Dianne and Edgard went to him while Mainard stayed a bit behind by Angurius. They soon heard footsteps coming towards them… big ones. The monsters were tense at first, believing it was another opponent. However, they became a little relaxed when they saw that it was Godzilla and Mothra and the Twin Fairies. They looked to the monster's side, and saw the other human children. Melody looked at the scene before them and whispered, "This is going to be a night to remember…". She didn't know the half of it!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I just hope you all enjoyed it! Here is a question; if you wanted to bond with any of the Toho monsters, which would it be? And why?

In the next chapter, the Twin Fairies explain a little more about themselves and the monsters to the princes and princesses. However, they will be interrupted by some of the adults, so they will not learn everything about their 'guardian angels' in one night.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I may have not gotten any new reviews, but that won't stop me from completing this story! I will do my best to see that it is finished, complete for when the Godzilla movie starts on May 16th!

In this chapter, the kids learn a bit more on their new monster allies before going back home. In addition, you will see what Maleficent will do with her new ensnared allies. Finally, King Triton will discover that there is more to the situation then just the magical relic of the sea.

I do not own Godzilla, the Toho monsters, or Disney characters. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a bit of an awkward meeting for all in the forest, as the royal children were now face-to-face with all of the monsters from an alternate reality. Melody, Kathrin, and Tracy went to the others to see if they were okay, Anguirus and Rodan making their way towards Godzilla and Mothra. The daughter of Ariel asked the three royals, "Are you alright? Nothing broken or hurt?".

Mainard answered, "Nothing is broken… except my pride. Those bandits were just a bit much for us.". It was hard for the prideful boy to fully admit that they were outclassed by the bandits, and that is own strength and cunning were not enough. Kathrin saw the hurt look on his face, and a thought came to her. She was very good at picking up emotions, and this was no exception.

Edgard looked at Melody and roughly asked, "Melody, just what in the heck is going on here?! First the falling stars, then the crater, now… real monsters?!". Godzilla did not like the tone of this human boy's voice, and went over to side with Melody, lowering his head and growling at the son of Aurora and Philip. The young boy backed off a bit, remembering his manners towards a lady… that, and also backing away from a creature of Godzilla's shape and size was also a bright move.

The Twin Fairies got off from Mothra and walked over to the children. They found a suitable piece of rock in which to stand on, and the two mystical beings addressed the children as one, "Greetings, friends of Melody, Tracy, and Kathrin. We are the Twin Fairies, the guardians and retainers of Mothra.". The two then explained to Edgard, Mainard and Dianne what they had told the others earlier. Meanwhile, Melody and Tracy went to inspect Godzilla who was still cut up a bit from Tightfist's knife attack. The two were a bit sick to their stomachs upon seeing blood, but they held it in as best they could. The King of the Monsters was a bit puzzled on why the human females were looking at his wounds.

Tracy looked at one particular bad slash mark on Godzilla's chest and said, "That looks very bad. If we don't treat these wounds, it could get infected. Does your family have any medicine or first-aid stuff at your castle?". Melody nodded her head, answering that there was some first aid near her room. The two girls went back to the fairies, the twins just finishing up their recap on what they told the three princesses earlier.

Melody said, "We got to get Godzilla to my home. He needs to get those wounds treated.".

Dianne went to Melody with an incredulous look on her face and whispered, "Are you crazy? You want to take this huge dinosaur to a castle filled with people so you could treat its wounds?! How do you think of even managing such a feat?!". Melody replied that she would figure out a way, but she was going to help her friend. In her eyes, Godzilla had just suffered some bad wounds defending her and Tracy and felt guilty about it. She wanted to repay the favor to the king of the monsters. However, their little argument was cut short by Lora who was listening in on them.

The small but mystically powerful fairy said with a smile, "It is good you want to help Godzilla. We feared that you all would dislike him just because he is different. However, he does not any kind of medical treatment because he will heal himself completely come the morning.". In her view, the good side of humanity flowed freely and strongly with the children. Lora and Moll had sensed and known for some time that most children were innocent and possessed a strong, good nature that most adults lacked. And until then, Godzilla had only known humanity's hate and rage at him due to his size, look, and instinctive nature. The Twin Fairies felt that if Godzilla, and perhaps the other monsters, were to be around the children more, then hopefully they could see humanity in a different, positive light. The hope was very small, but still there.

Melody smiled at Lora for the comment that she did not judge Godzilla on his looks, but was a bit confused on the part about her new friend's healing ability. She asked, "Wait! You mean to say that those big slash wounds will be gone by morning?". Moll came in on this one, stating that Godzilla had a very strong and effective healing ability that enabled him to be completely restored. The Twin Fairies pointed back to Godzilla, who was looking at the look of shock on the small human's faces, as they saw that indeed, his wounds were closing slowly right before their eyes!

Tracy whispered, "Now that is incredible! Total healing… now that is a power!". The two girls looked on in fascination, but their observation was cut short by Mainard who was standing beside Anguirus. Apparently, the young lad was not afraid or intimidated by the spiked-shelled monster's appearance and was now slowly bonding with the beast.

The prince stated, "Excuse me, but I believe we need to go back to the crater… and teach that leader of the bandits a lesson. Show him some REAL monsters! Hehehe…". Mainard wanted to get a little bit of payback towards the goons who had made him feel slightly helpless, and what better way then to get the leader of them all? Edgard, Dianne, Tracy and even Melody smiled at the image of scaring the pants off of Shadowsneak. However, Kathrin was a bit reluctant since it was against her nature to be malicious. Godzilla, Rodan and Anguirus were a bit perplexed by the humans behavior now. Mothra however understood the humans, and could only shake her head in slight amusement. In truth, she did believe that in this particular case, it would be justice to teach the evil human a lesson on trying to harm innocent children. The Twin Fairies requested to Kathrin to put them back on Mothra's head, the gentle princess obliging by scooping them up and quickly but gently putting them on top of the worm's head. Mothra squeaked at her, the Fairies translating it saying that Mothra said "Thank you". Kathrin smiled and replied that she was welcome.

The Twin Fairies looked to Godzilla and asked, "Godzilla, can you lead the way back to the crater? I believe the kids want to teach the bad human a lesson.". The saurian turned his memory back to the recent past, and he did see at the edge of the crater that smelled of evil intent when he saw them corner the tiny humans. The king of the monsters nodded his head, growled softly and started to lumber back to the crater area. Anguirus followed close behind, Rodan hopping along since he felt that flying to the destination was not good at the moment. Mothra was last, and her side were the royal children.

While they were walking, Dianne looked to Melody and asked, "How do you think we can explain all of this to our parents? Especially them?". She gestured to the monsters that were leading the way, and Melody sighed and answered that she would find a way… she hoped.

* * *

~Back at the crater's edge~

Shadowsneak was pacing around, wondering what was taking his men so long. He muttered to himself, "How long does it take to catch children?! Children, for heaven's sake! Hmmm… perhaps some more rigorous training is in order when they return. I…". He then heard footsteps coming, and he turned to his right to someone come into view. He was surprised when he saw that it was Melody, the royal daughter of Ariel and Eric. The bandit leader smiled sinisterly, believing that his henchmen were right behind her to make sure she did not escape. He was a bit curious on how she was looking defiant and upset, but pushed that aside for now.

"Ah, how wonderful to see you again! You must be a resourceful little girl to be able to give my men such a hard time in capturing you." he stated, assuming that his forces had captured the children.

Melody shook her head slightly and replied, "I am a little resourceful, thank you. But me and my friends… we had a little help.". Shadowsneak was a bit puzzled by her attitude, one of defiance instead of fear. But he again shook it off and replied in a confident tone that very few could best his henchmen. However, one by one, the children emerged from the shadows of the forest. By Melody's left was Tracy, and on her right was Kathrin. On Tracy's other side appeared Mainard, followed by Edgard and Dianne in a line. The bandit leader was now more puzzled as to see the children out… but no sign of his fellow bandits anywhere.

Mainard stated firmly, "You call yourselves the _Monster_ bandits… but in truth, we had help from real monsters!". And that is when Shadowsneak saw something emerging from behind the children, and his face slowly took on one of fear, awe, and shock. Coming from behind Tracy and Melody was Godzilla, coming to Kathrin's side was Mothra with the Twin Fairies on top of her head, coming behind Mainard was Anguirus, and lastly emerging from the darkness behind the twins Edgard and Dianne was Rodan, his wings spread out and ready for action! Shadowsneak started to back away slowly, seeing creatures he believed only existed in stories and in nightmares. And even these beasts were like nothing he had ever seen or read about in any kind of books! Mainard and Edgard took a small little pleasure in seeing the shock on the man's face.

Tracy stated, "Your men are hurt, but alive. I suggest you run away before you experience what they did when they tried to fight our new friends.". Shadowsneak realized that he was outnumbered, outmatched, and outplayed. He was, of course, a bit in denial.

He thought, 'I have led some of Prince Eric's soldiers on wild goose chases, baffled the minds of those so-called experts in trying to locate us, and also outmaneuvered supposed brilliant strategists in little turns! How is that I was defeated by children, who had come to be in contact with real monsters?!'. He wanted to convince himself that it was a dream, just a bad dream. However, reality set in when Godzilla growled and stomped his foot and also his tail, raising the large appendage and slamming it down on the forest ground with a loud booming sound following. Shadowsneak knew that his only option now was to run. He would find his fellow bandits later, but right now it was more to flee then to fight. He turned around and ran the other way, shouting to the children and monsters, "This is not the end of this! You have not heard the last of Shadowsneak!".

The group watched the man flee into the forest behind him, and the children now had some smiles on their faces. Edgard, Dianne, and Mainard were the largest, Tracy and Melody were pretty even, and Kathrin had a small but honest smile on her face. However, all of that dropped when they heard some neighing of horses and some familiar voices coming from the forest where Shadowsneak fled. Melody recognized one of those voices that spoke up, her eyes widening in surprise. She whispered, "Oh! That's my dad! He's here!". The others kids quickly adopted her state of surprise when they heard their father's voice soon following Eric's.

When Shadowsneak was fleeing, his mind was all abuzz. He was muttering to himself darkly, "How?! How is it that I was bested by some royal brats?! And those creatures… what ARE they?! I have never seen the like! Well… no matter. I'll just find my men and we'll recover from this defeat! The _Monster_ bandits will rise again!". He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to see what was coming up fast. He had ran unknowingly onto the main dirt road, and paused when he looked up to his right to see a light shining in his direction. He stopped and shielded his eyes from the sudden flash of light, and he was almost knocked down when a white horse reared up on its legs, kicking and neighing at him. Shadowsneak was knocked on his behind, and when the light moved away from him a little, he saw that he ran into a rider holding a lantern… and the rider was none other than Prince Eric!

"Halt! Who goes…? Shadowsneak?!" Eric declared, surprised at seeing the notorious leader of the infamous group that had been the terror of the forest for a while. Shadowsneak was caught off guard as he saw the prince, and apparently the royal one was leading what seemed to be a search party. Behind him were eight other people, all of them male and four of them soldiers. The leader cursed his carelessness as he rose up quick and made a dash to the forest edge area.

Eric turned to his friends and exclaimed, "Stop him! That's Shadowsneak!". His party consisted of the royal fathers, and some of his best soldiers that were good at tracking. Florian was the first to act, taking out a rope and forming it into a lasso of sort. He had done this kind of training back at his home, and he hoped that he still had what it took to capture a moving target. He whirled the rope around his head, taking careful aim at Shadowsneak as he fled to the forest. He muttered a small prayer of luck, and threw the looped rope! It sailed through the air, and managed to barely avoided the branches of the trees. The loop went around Shadowsneak's waist, and the prince pulled hard! The tug created the necessary force to shorten the lasso, catching and stopping a surprised bandit leader cold! Florian had just caught the leader of the _Monster_ bandits!

"Yes! Well done, Florian! Well done, my friend!" Eric exclaimed, relief evident in his voice. He was glad that the leader of the bandits was caught, and hopefully would solve a lot of problems in the future. Florian had a look of pride on his face as he pulled a struggling Shadowsneak over to them, and when he was well within the group's sight, the soldiers went off their horses and circled around the man. They took out their sabers and pointed the slender swords at the bandit, who hesitantly and slowly stopped his struggles. He had a sour look on his face, which would appear comical to some others.

The prince of the kingdom declared, "Shadowsneak, you are under arrest for the various crimes you and your men have been causing to our kingdom. Guards, two of you make sure he's wrapped up nice and tight before escorting him to the palace dungeon so he can await a future trial.". Two of the guards nodded and proceeded to tie up the bandit leader as best they could, soon forcing the bound man to stand up. One of the guards took a length of rope that kept the leader bounded up and tied it to his saddle. Once on back atop their mighty steeds, they turned around to face their ruler.

The soldier with Shadowsneak by his horse's side saluted and said, "We'll escort this fool back to the castle dungeons. Good luck with searching for the children, Your Majesties.". They then turned their horses around and trotted back to the castle, their very reluctant prisoner in tow and trying to match the pace. Now that they caught the head of the group, hopefully the rest would follow. But that little notion was set aside as the searching party had only one main priority now, finding the children.

Eric declared, "Okay, the place we saw the blue flash appear earlier. There might be a good chance that it was caused by the kids… I hope. Let's start our search there.". The others nodded and the group was about to turn from the main road when they heard some voices coming from where Shadowsneak had just fled from. Eric and Asce, who had lanterns with them, lifted them up and the combined light shone forward to reveal coming from the woods was… Melody! Following after her were the rest of the kids, and the fathers all breathed out a sigh of relief. They climbed down off their horses and went to the children, embracing the little ones who ran into their arms. Melody went and held her father tightly, tears of joy coming from both of their faces.

Philip held his two children tightly, then looked at them and asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?". Edgard and Dianne replied that they were fine, and the other children replied the same answer to their fathers when they asked the same question to them.

Léandre looked to his son and asked, "Mainard, what happened? Why did you children even think about going to the forest, especially when it was close to getting dark?".

Eric looked at Melody and asked, "I would like to know the same thing, young lady. Especially since you know about the bandits that roam this part of the forest. Didn't you tell your friends about that?". The children all had guilty looks on their faces, and they were indeed a bit ashamed by their actions. Just a bit.

Melody was about to say something when Mainard spoke up quick, "It's all my fault. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to have one last adventure before we went to dinner. We saw the falling stars coming down in the forest, and I wanted to see what stars looked like. So…".

At this part, it was Edgard that interrupted him, "But, the carriage plan was my idea. I also wanted to see the falling stars and I coaxed the others into joining me and Mainard on this little adventure. So, we're both at fault.". Even though the two boys were natural mischief makers, they had a sense of honor to them. They did not want to get the girls in trouble, and also they did not want others to take the blame for their mistakes. Tracy and Kathrin looked to the two boys with a mixture of surprise and admiration; Tracy to Mainard, and Kathrin to Edgard. Dianne was surprised, more so that her brother was taking the blame for her carriage idea.

The fathers looked at the two children, thinking for a moment. Eric then let a sigh out and stated, "Well… you all are safe, and that is what really matters. We'll discuss this at the castle tomorrow, because right now, your mothers are worried sick about all of you. So come on, let's go back home.". The children nodded and went to their respective fathers, the men getting off their horses and putting their sons/daughters on the steed. Dianne was put on her father's horse while a solider got off his to let Edgard on. The party soon turned around and started to walk, or trot in the horses case, back home.

Asce turned to the children as they walked and asked, "By the way, what happened out there? Did any of you see a blue flash of light? And a strange sound, kind of like a roar?". The royal children stiffened slightly at that, and the fathers all saw that.

Melody was the one who answered, "Ummm… that flash was… caused by… us! Yes, the flash was caused by us! We were running from the bandits when we decided to take them on our own. Me and Tracy used some of the lanterns we stole from the bandits to create a large, umm… flash bomb!". The others looked at the two little girls with look that showed they found Melody's little explanation a VERY hard pill to swallow.

Dianne added, "And that roar was from… from us! Me and Mainard were also cornered, but we managed to find a piece of a large log that echoed our voice. So, we combined our voices into a large one through the log that let it sound that it was a roar. It frightened the bandits off.". Again, the fathers knew that her little tale was again a little hard to believe. Eric saw how they all stiffened when asked on what the lights and sound were, and felt that they were all hiding something. He was thinking on what it was they were so intent to hide, especially from them.

"Okay then… I believe that answers that. We'll check out the forest in the morning and see what we can find." Eric stated. Léandre and Asce offered their services to aid in the investigation, and Eric gladly accepted their help.

The children continued on the main road back to the castle, Melody turning around brief to see in the distance, thanks to some moonlight, some large shadows appearing on her right side. Earlier on, she had told the Twin Fairies and their new friends that they needed to go towards their parents. She reasoned that if they came in and saw Godzilla and the others, chances were pretty high that they would panic first and ask questions never. It would be a misunderstanding of great proportions, and she plus the other children were not going to have their new friends or their father's hurt. The Twin Fairies nodded their heads, understanding the situation. They would hide in the forest, but also trail them back to the castle so they could see their dwelling while at the same time remain hidden. Before leaving, Melody looked at Godzilla and whispered that she would be back, Tracy doing the same thing to the King of the Monsters. Kathrin hugged the side of Mothra, whispering that she would be back to see her soon. Mainard petted Anguirus on the side, still a bit hesitant around the spiked monster but gradually getting to trusting him. Dianne and Edgard patted Rodan on his chest, the little lady promising to be back to get to know more about the giant flying dinosaur.

The little princess turned her face around to see the road ahead, the one leading back home. Her eyes though were locked onto the powerful form of her new friend that had helped her and the others escape from what could have been a cruel fate. 'I believe my birthday is going to be something when it comes in two more days.' Melody thought.

* * *

~Back at the Forbidden Mountains~

Far from England, another sort of nightly activity was taking place. The minions of Maleficent were going through the large rocky caverns that made the Forbidden Mountains, some carrying the Magic Mirror. Earlier that evening, the captain of the grisly horde, a boar-like humanoid soldier, received a magical message from their queen. He received a shining green orb of magic that projected Maleficent's voice, that stated, "_Listen carefully, Captain. Send all of the minions to the base of the Forbidden Mountain, on the left side where no one sees. In addition, go to my chambers and push the solid black brick stone. It will open a secret chamber, and from there you will have your soldiers take from the chamber a large mirror. DO NOT LET IT BE DAMAGED! Take the mirror with you and bring it to me. I will be waiting for all of you at the base of the mountain. Now go!_".

The captain had done what his mistress had instructed, and also made sure his soldiers handled the large mirror with great care. They all knew the wrath of Maleficent, and even though this one was a copy of sort, it had all of their original leader's powers and abilities. So they were NOT going to cross this witch! It took some time, but soon the entire armies of Maleficent were now at the base of the mountain. The captain saw their leader and queen supporting herself on her staff, looking drained in every sense of the word. When Maleficent looked up and saw that her entire armies were now with her, she stood up regal and aristocratic as before. The captain saw behind her four unusual shaped gems, and could even feel magic crackling from the four treasure trinkets. And for some reason, something was setting his and his soldiers senses off something fierce. Maleficent gained his attention by asking, "Captain, did you bring the mirror to me?".

The boar-faced soldier saluted and replied, "Yes, we brought it with us. Come on now, bring it in! But carefully!". He had turned and yelled out the order, and coming towards her was indeed the Magic Mirror. The four foot soldiers carrying soon laid it up and straight for her, and the witch examined it. Indeed, there was not a crack anywhere and also no moisture. She nodded her head and said she was pleased with them of following her orders to the letter.

One of the foot soldiers questioned, "Ummm, your Highness. What is going on? I feel something bad in the forest below!" His fellow soldiers and monsters nodded and sounded off the same sentiments. This continued for awhile, until Maleficent raised her staff slowly. The horde saw this and things quieted down. They knew that when she did things slowly like that, it was either behave or be beheaded. Or worse.

Maleficent gave off a small, but wicked smile and stated, "Be patient, my warriors. I have just performed some unique magic, and truth be told, it has left me somewhat drained. However, I am regaining it and it will be fully replenished come tomorrow night. However, now is not the time for that. Now is the time to tell you all of our new mission.". The horde now listened intently, hearing about missions and the good chance of fighting now having their interest.

The witch started out, "I have learned from this mirror, the Magic Mirror that was once belonged to a fellow magic user like myself, that my enemies are in another country. In other words, they are over a large body of water.". At hearing that, the demonic-like soldiers howled and roared! They disliked water greatly, and would rather die then be close to a large source of it. Streams, springs, and small lakes were tolerable, to a degree. But running rivers, large lakes, geysers, and oceans… well, there was a reason they lived in the mountains. The witch slammed her staff down hard this time, and a loud roar shook the mountain! It was a roar none have ever heard before, and that shut the entire armies up quick. They all looked around, but could not find the source of the terrible sound.

Maleficent sighed and stated, "That is better. Now, where did I leave off? Oh yes… as I was saying. Our enemies are over a large body of water, but have no fear. I have devised a way on how we can cross the water without any of you lot getting wet. In addition, we will be arriving at the location with our new… secret weapons. Hehehe…". The little chuckle at the end sent chills up the spines of the armies and one little imp scout found some courage to ask on what the secret weapons were.

The powerful black magic user grinned at the small scout and answered, "Our new secret weapons are right here. I had brought them with an extremely powerful summoning spell, requiring additional use of four extremely powerful and rare magical artifacts. They will carry us across the vast body of water.". The entire lot was now confused, as they looked everywhere and did not see anything in the distance or in the forest. Maleficent then shouted out for all to hear, "ARISE MY TOOLS OF DESTRUCTION AND RAGE! SHOW THESE MINIONS WHAT REAL MONSTERS ARE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!". Her staff emitted green bolts of lightning that struck at four different areas of the land. The armies of Maleficent were confused when nothing happened… then when the mountain itself started to quake and rising from the forest… were titanic beasts that many of them believed to be either of great legend or of terrible magic of the absolute worst kind!

Rising up first was Megalon, the great hybrid bug monster shrieking in a sound that was totally alien to the hordes. Next up was Titanosaurs, the red mutated dinosaur rising up and yelling in that sound that sent shivers up the spines of the humanoid beasts. Next was Ebriah, the mammoth lobster rising its pincers high in the sky and clicking them hard. Each of the minions knew that those pincers could crush solid stone into dust. It was the last one that got every being there on edge. Last but not least was Godzilla's hybrid sister, Biolantte. She was looking a bit woozy, like she had just been in a fight with her brother five times. But when she looked at the large crowd before her, she let loose a massive and powerful cry that chilled the very bones of Maleficent's troops. In addition, the massive plant vines that rose up also scared the hordes witless.

Maleficent's twisted grin was wide on her face as she turned towards her forces. She ordered, "Now, gather any and all necessary material to start construction of a vessel that these titans can carry us across the water. You have two days. Now, get to work!". The lot all unfroze from their positions and headed down towards the forest to start the construction. After seeing the last of the minions off, and taking great pleasure in seeing them run away in fright from the monsters when they got too close to their feet, she turned her attention to the Magic Mirror. Chanting the words again to summon the spirit within the enchanted object, she was now face-to-face, so to speak, with the all-seeing spirit.

She said to the mirror, "Spirit, I believe an error was made. I made the summoning spell to bring forth the titans you showed me earlier. Now I ask you this; why is it that I have received these four titans instead of the four chosen ones?".

The spirit took a moment then answered, "_**Tis true, I showed you the four titans you requested for your revenge. But the ones that you have acquired now, you have now instead. A great battle took place between these four and the chosen ones, and when all were in the summoning circle, your plans were undone. Mystical fairies were on the worm you saw before, and they used their power to cut off the magic. The four chosen titans fell from space to earth, but this is not too tragic.**_". Maleficent pondered the last words for the moment, and saw them to be true. In her view, yes the loss of her chosen monsters was a loss. But not completely. She did gain the services of four incredibly powerful and unique monsters, but she had yet to see what kind of abilities they possessed. Still, she would experiment what kind of abilities they had in the near future.

"Very well. It seems that all is not a complete loss. Now spirit, you shall come with me. You still may prove useful to my endeavors." the witch stated before zapping the magical mirror with the last of her magical reserves. The mirror started to shrink in size before it became the size of a compact, and it floated into one of her pockets in her cloak. Maleficent then sat on one of the stones nearby, now almost completely out of magic. She knew it would be about two or so days before she would back at full strength. Her dark magic had impressive regeneration properties. So for now, all Maleficent could do was rest and supervise the work.

* * *

~In Atlantica~

Deep in the sea, and deep within the palace, King Triton was in one of his private studies. Shortly after his wife Queen Athena was killed, he had become a bit paranoid towards the safety of his children and kingdom. So he had started to gather any and all intelligence of magical objects, be they made by sea, land or air. After he had gathered the intelligence he needed, he took the time to construct a device which would show him which items were active. It had taken some time over the years since he was not skilled very much in the art of the magics, but Triton finally managed to create a large mystical seashell that would show him what magical artifacts were being used. Of course, he had made sure to set the seashell to pick up items of magic that were strong as his own trident. Currently, said seashell was out and put upright while the curtains and any and all openings were closed tight. He looked at his own creation and lifted the trident, the three-pronged spear glowing a strong golden color.

He ordered the seashell, "_Reveal to me now what objects are activated. Show me what magical devices are in use!_". The seashell started to spin slowly, and glowing the strong golden color as the trident. The king of Atlantica may have lost some of his disdain for humans since his daughter married Eric, but he was still protective of Ariel and his granddaughter Melody. He felt that the discharge of magic earlier was to be connected to them, and he needed some answers soon before any kind of official act could be taken. The small protrusions near the shell's apex shot forth light, and they merged into one orb of light that showed to the king what items were now activated. It showed the image of a great oak tree, a large tear of sort surrounded by earth, an eagle with its wings spread, and finally a large seahorse which Triton knew automatically what that meant.

The king of the merpeople had a deep frown on his face as the images slowly faded from the light as the light itself receded and was soon out completely. He muttered to himself, "So, _Poseidon's Seahorse_ is active. And those three other images… I believe they are the _Dwarves Tear_, the _Emerald Oak_, and the _Eagle King_. Each of them have a very strong magical connection to the elements; the tear for the earth, the oak for the forest, and the eagle for the wind.". He started to swim about, in his study, in the form of pacing, and started to think hard on what this could mean.

He thought, 'Each magical item has a strong connection to the forces of nature, allowing the owner to control over its main element. Now, if only I could determine who had activated them, and where they reside!'. His own mystical creation could not show the location of the magical artifacts, so King Triton was once again at a crossroads. He still did not have the information needed to see if the activation of the objects was a sign of danger to his kingdom or to his family. He then realized that he needed someone to go over and keep an eye on Ariel and the family, to be a sentry so to speak that would come to him and warn the king if danger was approaching. He already had the perfect candidate in mind, and he went out of his study to go find him.

"I hope Sebastian is up to put his little concert practice on hold for awhile." Triton said to himself with a little chuckle. His faithful friend and musical genius always got wound up whenever it came to anything concerning his daughter and granddaughter, and asking to put on hold his concert practices for a bit… well, he knew the little crab would object to it right away. In a way, he was not going to be disappointed.

~Later on in a private musical chamber~

Sebastian was before his ruler, and he looked to be on the verge of a major stroke or something. He had just came out from the concert hall from practice, and he was already making up plans on how to really get the band and actors to be ship-shape for Melody's birthday. He was about to retire for the night when Triton found him, and the little Jamaican crab sensed that something bad was about to happen. And when the king ordered to follow him and the two were in a private musical chamber, Sebastian's dread grew. And when the king told him that he was to put the practice sessions on hold for a bit to check up on Melody and Ariel… well, let's just say that Sebastian's shock was evident as his jaw was now all the way to the floor. He was hyperventilating as it were, and he was just upset at the moment. If Flounder and his children had seen this, they would have laughed their little fins off.

"Your Majesty, will all due respect, dis is crazy! I need all the time and help I can get to make sure this concert gift to Melody goes off without a hitch! There is no one else qualified to make sure the practice session continues on, and you want me to leave them all high and dry to check up on Ariel and Melody?!" he exclaimed, very much his plans for the near future blown out of the water.

King Triton sighed and replied, "I am sorry Sebastian. But after what I just found out in my investigation, I need someone I can trust to keep a close eye on my daughter and the family on the land. I will make sure to find someone decent enough to continue the practice sessions, but right now my family's safety and the safety of the kingdom come first.". The small red crab just shook his head, covering his eyes with one of his claws and muttering that he was too much of a soft shell. He sighed in resignation, knowing that there was little other choice in the matter. He stated that he would go out and keep an eye on the family, providing he would not be put on the menu again by the crazy human chef Louie.

Sebastian also added in, "Also, make very well sure that you hire a decent substitute in my place. I plan to do this concert well for the little lady, and I want it done right! All of my plans and such for the concert is in my workshop.".

Triton nodded his head and replied, "Thank you Sebastian. Now go! Hurry and swim towards Ariel's home. If need be, take Flounder with you. I'm sure you two will be able to handle this assignment.". The musical genius bowed to the king before swimming off, first to go and find Flounder before heading off to Ariel and Eric's home.

As the king saw his little friend off, he looked down at his trident sighed. He spoke softly, "I really hope that everything is fine, and that this is not as big as I fear it to be.".

* * *

~At Ariel and Eric's castle~

The royal wives/mothers were waiting anxiously in the living room, hoping that their husbands returned with their precious children in tow. All of them hoped that the kids were unharmed and also okay, many of them wondering on why they would enter the forest when it was now dark. Cinderella looked up at the moon that was just appearing from some clouds that shrouded it earlier. She said softly, "I hope the children are alright…".

Aurora, was pacing a little near her, went and gently squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. She said, "Don't worry, Cinderella. I'm sure they are, and with their fathers by now.". Before anyone could say anything, they heard some loud shouts from outside and all of them went to the large living room window to see who it was. They were all hoping that it was their husbands, but their hopes and faces fell a little short when they saw it was not their men or children. Rather, it was two guards escorting what seemed to be a middle-aged man who wore forest garbs of sort. Ariel opened the door a little, and one of the soldiers went to her. He told her to keep indoors for now, but the feisty redhead was not to be deterred that easily. She asked on who the man was, and why they were escorting him.

The soldier answered, "This is Shadowsneak, the leader of the bandits that has been giving us trouble for some time. We captured him on our way to look for the children. We're escorting him to the dungeons so he can stand trial for his crimes later on.". He then went back to his comrade who got off his horse and the two started to secure and lead the struggling prisoner to the dungeons. Shadowsneak had seen the lovely women, and a little idea was forming in his head as he was being led by the guards. The five women were very surprised to hear the soldier's report, and now more concerned for their little one's safety.

"Oh dear! They captured the leader, but… wasn't there any signs of…?" Snow White started to say when she heard a familiar voice coming from the distance. Ariel and the others came more outside and peered out into the distance. Coming up good and easy were the children, all riding atop horses and by their sides were the fathers! Coming up first was Melody and Eric, followed by Tracy and Asce, Léandre and Mainard, Florian with Kathrin, and Philip between Dianne and Edgard. Bringing up the rear were the rest of the soldiers that Eric took to help with the search. Melody waved her arms and called out to her mother, who wasted no time in running towards them. The others followed suit, and soon the mothers were holding their precious treasures in their arms. It was a touching reunion to say the least, and the fathers were glad to see that their families were back as one again.

Belle examined her son closely and asked, "Are you hurt, Mainard? Did you bruise or cut anything?". Her son often got into scrapes, especially on some of his more wild adventures. The young lad was a bit embarrassed about his mom doing this kind of action right now in front of the girls, especially to Tracy. But he endured and answered that he was okay, just a little scrape spots here and there.

Ariel held onto her daughter tight for a good long moment before she held her at arm's length and questioned, "Melody, why in the world did you all go out there?! Don't you know that it's dangerous to go out into the woods alone, especially at night with the bandits in the woods?!". The black-haired beauty just looked down, unable to answer her mother's words. The other royal mothers also asked similar questions to their children, only for all of them to not say anything and just look down guiltily. However, it was Eric that saved the little ones by saying that everything would be explained inside the castle. He turned to his remaining soldiers and instructed them to put the horses back in the stables, and to check on the prisoner before retiring back to their families. The soldiers saluted their leader before taking the steeds back to where they belonged. Meanwhile, the royal families were going back inside.

~Thirty minutes later~

Melody was in her bedchambers again, dressed in her pajamas and all ready to go to bed. She was not alone, however. With her were Tracy, Dianne, and Kathrin. They were dressed in their own unique pajamas and on the ground were sleeping bags. Despite the numerous guest rooms, the little princesses insisted on doing a real sleepover-style occasion with Melody. So Edgard and Mainard slept in their own guest rooms while the girls were in Melody's bedchambers, and the group were not going to sleep just yet. They had some things they wanted to discuss before hitting the hay.

"Wow… we were really scolded by our parents, weren't we?" Kathrin inquired in a soft tone. They all nodded their heads, knowing that the scolding was justified but that didn't mean they liked enduring it. Shortly after being escorted into the palace, the children were bombarded by questions and the like from their mothers and fathers. They wanted to know why they went into the woods close to nighttime, what they were thinking at the time, and also what happened to the bandits they met in the woods. It took some original and fast thinking to come up with answers on the spot. The answers HAD to be believable enough so that they could keep their new 'guardian angels' out of the spotlight. While it did work, the children were very nervous when Eric mentioned that he, Léandre and Asce would head out tomorrow afternoon to look for Shadowsneak's men. All of them were hoping they did not find a trace of their new friends. After some discussion, the adults decided to punish them by letting them eat only some fruit before being sent to bed early this night. They would have breakfast in the morning, and also the servants would make well sure they were still in their rooms. In all fairness, the kids got off light.

Tracy sighed as she fell flat against the soft sleeping bag. She said, "This has been one crazy day, and this is only the start of our stay here. Had I known this was to be expected, I would have brought some of my animals friends here from home.".

Dianne saw Melody looking out the window and asked, "Melody, do you think our new friends are still in the forest hiding? Or… do you think they followed us and are nearby?". The daughter of Ariel and Eric looked at her new companion and shook her head, answering that their new acquaintances were nearby but hiding, just like the Twin Fairies promised.

Melody stated, "There are so many questions I want to ask them, so many things I want to know about them. I really felt… something when I saw them, especially Godzilla. I think… I think there is more to him then meets the eye. More to him then just appearance.". Tracy said that she felt the same thing when she saw Godzilla, Kathrin replied it was the same with Mothra, and Dianne with Rodan. The girls felt that a connection was forming, weak at first but now gradually growing. Slowly, but surely. They wanted to know more about the monsters, beings that fell from the heavens and were apparently from a different universe.

Kathrin then yet out a small yawn, which she covered with her hand out of manners. She looked at her new friends and said, "I am a little tired from all this excitement. Do you mind if I turn in right now?". The others said that they were with her, that they were also exhausted in many ways and wanted to get some sleep. So Kathrin snuggled into her comfy sleeping bag while Dianne and Tracy did the same. Melody went slowly from the window to her own bed, making sure not to disturb the others. Once she was in bed, she looked out the window and saw a brilliant star shining to the right of another bright yet smaller star.

She whispered to the star on the right, "I wish that our new guardians and friends would stay with me. I wish… that they would protect us like they did before… forever.". It was then that Melody went into dreamland, and surprisingly, she and the girls had the same dream. In their dreams, they were playing and having fun with the monsters; going on adventures and going to new worlds.

* * *

(Author's Notes: I hope that this chapter is enough for you all who like this fanfic! I plan to update every week on Monday so I can be hopefully finished in time for the release of the latest Godzilla movie.

In the next chapter, Melody and her companions meet up and learn more about the monsters; what they are, how they came to be, and also how humanity treated them in their realm. The monsters also start to get more adjusted to their new forms, and also to see humans in a different light. How will it go? Find out next time! Also, expect Maleficent to learn more about her new allies. And also more zany antics from Sebastian when he and Flounder arrive!

I have a question. Again, which Toho monster would you like to bond with and why? Also, what last name should I give to Eric and Ariel?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Thanks to all of you who have viewed and/or visited this story. Wish I got more reviews… in any case, I'm here to write and develop this story as best I can!

In this chapter, the children learn more about their new friends from the Twin Fairies. Also, the Toho titans sample some sweet moments that they never experienced before in their world. And also, expect the adults to be a little suspicious about their children's activities. And finally, Maleficent views her new minions abilities. Also, I ACTUALLY created a new song for this fanfic! It took some time and thinking, but I have an original song for the children and monsters! I have a whole new level of respect for those that create original songs.

I do not own Godzilla, Toho monsters, or any of the Disney characters except the OC children I made. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 5

The morning sun was rising up slowly over Sennin, England. The beautiful rays of the sun rose over the village first, rousing many of the simple but colorful commoners from their slumber. The rays slowly extended their brilliant tendrils of light outward, and hit the castle of Ariel and Eric Marcel. The servants had been up for some time before the sun, making sure that everything was set and prepared for the masters of the home and their guests. Chef Louie was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone in the palace. Grisby was looking over today's schedule, and Caroletta was helping the maids do the cleaning up in the downstairs washroom. They wanted to make sure that all of the clothes of her prince and princesses were nice and clean, and also the clothing of their guests. Right now, when the sun hit the rays of a certain room, its occupants were slowly waking up.

Melody flinched a little when the sun's rays hit her face, the brightness getting through her closed eyes. She turned over, wanting to sleep in a little more. She thought, 'Morning already? Why can't the sun stay away for a few more minutes. I…'. Then, she realized that it was morning. That meant that she could go see her new friends! She got up from her bed quick, and looked to see the other girls were still asleep in their sleeping bags. Very carefully, she got up and tip-toed around them. As quiet as she could be, she went to her dresser to get some clean clothes she could wear for the day. After she got what she needed, she quietly closed her dresser drawers and made a beeline for the door. However, just before she could reach for the doorknob, a yawn filled the room and she felt someone looking at her.

"Good morning, Melody. I assume you're up at this early hour to get dressed and see our 'guardian angels', right?" came the voice of Tracy. The daughter of Cinderella and Asce had woken up a little bit after Melody, the young lady used to waking up in the early morning hours like her mother. However, the voice of the princess was enough to stir from their slumber the other two princesses.

Kathrin yawned softly and stretched her limbs. Fortunately for her, there was ample space in the room so she could do so without hitting Tracy or Dianne. She looked at Melody and had a little smile on as she inquired, "Good morning. You want to get ready quickly so you could see our new friends again, right?". Melody soon formed a smile of her own, sensing that all of them were on the same page.

The daughter of Ariel replied, "Yup! I want to know more about our new friends! Where they come from, how they got here, I want to know everything!". She was excited, and who could blame her? Just being saved by creatures from another world, another universe perhaps, and bonding with them. Forming a connection that was slowly developing, and the girls wanted to strengthen the bond. To know and learn more about their guardians.

Dianne was amused but also glad at her new companion's eagerness, but she knew that she had to bring Melody's eagerness under control. She got up and stretched her arms a little before saying, "Believe me, Melody. I want to know more about our new friends, especially the flying one Rodan. But we need to be a little more discreet and clever about this.". Melody gave her a little bit of a confused look, and the daughter of Aurora explained that if they went about this a little quickly or recklessly, it would do more harm than good. That if their parents or any other adults found out about their saviors, it would turn the situation quite ugly and perhaps… even bloody. The girls now saw what Dianne was coming at; if the adults saw the monsters in the wrong way, it could lead to a battle that would get ugly and graphic quick.

Tracy rose up from her sleeping bag and put in, "She's right. We need to plan a little, and also tell the boys about this. Maybe with a little bit of luck, and also some faith, we can not only learn more about our new friends… but also make them accepted with us. With the people here. It's a long shot, but I want to give it a try.". Kathrin and Dianne nodded their heads, agreeing with her. Melody thought on it a little bit, then nodded her head with determination in her eyes. She set her clothing down gently on a dresser beside her, and the four lovely ladies started to think and plan.

~An hour later~

Everyone was soon situated at the dining table, the adults all ready and dressed for the day. The children too, who had washed and bathed themselves in the numerous washrooms located around the palace, and they were all set and ready for the day. Each of them had small bags that were put on the living room sofa, each bag containing some towels and a change of clothing. Shortly after they were all dressed, the girls managed to speak to the boys and told them about their plans. Mainard and Edgard nodded to them, the usually mischievous young men nodded their heads, knowing now the situation fully. Now, all were situated and ready for breakfast. Chef Louie and several servants came in with trays brimming with food. Fruits of many kinds like bananas, pears, grapes, apples and oranges. Some carried containers of fresh milk and orange juice, and some trays had steaming hot food of scrambled eggs, sausage links, pancakes, waffles, and then some. It was a buffet of very delicious looking food that made the mouths of the children water. However, manners had been taught and drilled into them, so the kids restrained themselves as best they could, though some like Dianne, Mainard and Edgard were vibrating slightly in their seats.

Chef Louie had a proud smile on his face as he declared, "Everyone, breakfast is served! Enjoy!". The kids quickly took what they wanted from the plates while the adults looked on in amusement. It seemed that going to bed last night with only some fruit in their bellies had only increased their hunger for some real cuisine. The adults soon took what they wanted, and the room was soon filled with small talk as the royals ate.

Ariel looked at her daughter and asked, "So Melody, do you and the others have any plans for the day?". Since it was the weekend, there were no class schedules. The royals couple had private tutors that taught Melody in the academic arts, but they were off for the weekend. The black-haired beauty finished her cup of milk and answered that she and her friends were going to the village to explore it for a while before heading to the beach. Melody asked if she could take some gold coins with her in case they got something from the village. Eric thought on it, and saw that there was no harm in it. He would give them a pouch filled with 50 gold coins after they finished breakfast.

Asce spoke up, "Eric, when should we leave to search the forest? Myself and Léandre are more then ready to see if we can locate the rest of Shadowsneak's men.". Of course, there was more to the mission then just locating the bandits. The fathers were very much concerned on what else happened last night, and they needed to know what else was going on that seemed to involve the children. Eric answered that they would go shortly after their meal. Cinderella felt a little uncomfortable with the talk of bandits and such, so she decided to switch topics.

She looked at Melody and asked, "So Melody, are you excited that your birthday is coming up tomorrow? How old are you going to be again?". Melody answered that she was indeed excited and that she would be thirteen years of age. The blooming young princess was indeed excited for the party, and also hopeful that on that day… her new friends would be introduced and accepted. Until then, she would do what she could and hope for the best.

"Mom, what are you and the others going to do for the day while we're outside playing?" Tracy asked. Cinderella answered that she and the others would stay at the palace to prepare for Melody's birthday party, and also maybe into the village to explore and do some shopping. The kids were glad to hear this; the adults would be preoccupied while they were outside, hopefully away from prying eyes as they would meet their guardians.

Soon, the food was all gone and all were satisfied. Melody and the children soon shot from their seats so they could go to the door, but they were stopped by Eric's voice. He called out, "Hold on, all of you! After what happened last night, you all are not going to the village by yourselves.".

Philip joined in as he got off from his seat and walked towards the children. He added, "He is right. So until everything with the _Monster_ bandits is cleared up, you are going to be escorted by some guards.". That got an immediate response of whining and complaining from the children, except from Kathrin who remained quiet. The little ones were protesting loudly against the idea of soldiers following them around, knowing that guards could spell disaster for their plans. After some time, Eric stepped up and said that the decision was final. However, all were surprised when Kathrin strode forward, her head held high and sure.

She looked at Philip and Eric and spoke softly, "Your Highness, I think your decision is good. But instead of many, how about just two guards? Surely two of your best can handle us children.". Many were surprised at Kathrin's suggestion, more so her parents for her actions. They had never seen Kathrin speak back to adults, and with a strong tone despite her soft-spoke voice.

The two royal princes thought on it for a moment, and realized that the little princess had something. Eric saw her argument, that there was little to no need for many guards to be around the little ones. Prince Eric Marcel smiled as he looked at Kathrin and replied, "You're right, Princess Kathrin. Just two guards will do for this. Thank you for the suggestion.". Kathrin showed a little smile and bowed a little to Eric, turning back to see the scowls on her companions. She walked past them, and when she was near the front door, slightly motioned with her head for them to follow. The others were a little confused by her actions, but decided to just go with it and follow the daughter of Snow White.

Once outside, Mainard hissed to Kathrin, "Kathrin, what were you thinking?! You giving in and agreeing with Melody's dad on having guards be with us?!". He, Edgard, and Tracy were a little outraged by Kathrin's actions, but Melody and Tracy felt that there was more to Kathrin's deed then she let on.

Kathrin let out a sigh and explained to them all, "I knew we could not sway them from not letting the guards be with us, so I thought it best to have the minimum number of guards to come with us. We pleased our parents to having escorts with us, and now…". This part is where Melody came in, having a pleased surprised look on her face.

She continued Kathrin's explanation, "We have only two guards to worry about, and I think I have a plan on how to stall them long enough so we could see our monster friends! Kathrin, that was some good quick thinking!". The young princess blushed a little from Melody's compliment, and Edgard found her bashful smile and blushing cheeks quite cute. He snapped out from his little state, wondering where in the heavens did that thought come from. The kids stayed outside for a moment, discussing this and that when the front doors opened and out came two royal soldiers with Prince Eric.

Eric stated, "These are your escorts for the day. Meet Godfred and Nicholas, two of my finest guards. They will be with you for most of the day.". The two royal soldiers bowed a little to the children, the little ones nodding to the two adults. Melody then asked her father if they could take one of the carriages to the village. He agreed, seeing now that the kids had adult supervision. She smiled brightly at him and thanked her father, Melody going to the stables quickly to get the horse she knew was ready for the trip; Tempest. One of the guards, Godfred went with the children who followed Melody. Nicholas turned to his ruler and saluted, stating that nothing bad would happen to the little ones.

Eric replied, "I'm counting on that. In the meantime, I'll have one of the captains interrogate Shadowsneak. I want to know what he knows before we take him to trial. I'll speak with him before me and my friends go to the woods where we found Melody and the others, and see if we can locate his men or… anything else that might have been out there last night.". Nicholas nodded before going to the stables. Eric sighed, feeling that something was amiss. That something was there that he did not understand, a variable as it were that made him a bit uneasy and wondering if today was going to be productive… or chaotic.

'I have a funny feeling that Melody and her friends are going to give Nicholas and Godfred a hard time today. I can't shake this feeling that something is off… I just hope I'm wrong.' Eric thought before he shook his head to clear it, then went back inside with the adults to make sure that everything for Melody's party tomorrow would proceed as scheduled.

* * *

~At the village~

The little town was bustling with activity, the working adults doing their daily crafts to please their patrons while the more relaxed adults were talking with their friends while walking about. The children were having fun , enjoying the weekend and playing games with their friends in the town square. The town became a little more active today when they saw one of the royal carriages rolling into the streets, and the people turned to get a good look at the royal children who were in said carriage. Melody smiled and waved to the common folk, happy to be surrounded by those she knew intimately well in the town. Many of the citizens bowed a little to her shouting "Good morning, Princess Melody!" or "Good to see you again, Princess!" and the like. It seemed that the daughter of Ariel was quite popular with all the people. The citizens also waved to the other royal children, who waved back and sent them some smiles. In Mainard and Edgard's case, the two boys sent some charming smiles to some of the pretty girls who all gave some happy sighs. This boosted their egos a little, while the girls especially Tracy and Kathrin were looking a bit annoyed.

Godfred and Nicholas had the carriage stop near the town square, putting Tempest and the vehicle in a spot that would not bother the residence. Nicholas looked at Melody and the children when they got out of the carriage and inquired, "So, what do you all plan to do now?".

Melody answered, "First, we're going to explore. After we're done, can you take us to the beach that is on the western side of the palace?". The former mermaid had known of a secret, out of way beach that was out of prying eyes. Thanks to a small cliff that jutted out from a certain spot over the beach, it would be the perfect place where to meet up with the monsters that hopefully were there.

Godfred answered, "Okay. But, keep in sight and don't do anything reckless.". Ha! Asking a child that is above the age of ten to not do anything recklessly is like asking the sun to stop at a certain point in the sky, or telling the fish not to swim in the ocean. In short, there was no way that was going to happen. Melody and the others simply nodded and smiled, and for some reason, the two royal guards were a bit nervous about their smiles.

As the lot walked into the center of the town square, they were quickly surrounded by children of all sizes, shape and age. Many had not seen other royals before besides Melody and her parents, and they wanted to know more about them. Thanks to the location of Eric's home and his love of sailing, many people who came from many walks of life settled there. There were whites, blacks, those of Spanish blood and descent, and from many other parts of Europe. The prince and his family were renowned to be quite tolerant of other customs and people, just as long as it did not bring harm to the innocent or breaking some serious laws. Mainard, Edgard, Dianne, Tracy and Kathrin were all amazed on the what they saw, the various kinds of people that were crowding around them to see or talk to them. Melody waved, shook hands, and welcomed those that greeted her.

And it was just the diversion they needed. With some quick thinking and reflexes, plus a touch of luck, Melody and Kathrin managed to give the confounded guards the slip as they managed to squeeze and go through the crowd of kids. Once they hid behind a building, the two let out a sigh and glad that things seem to be going their way. Melody turned to her fellow princess and stated, "Okay, we need to make this a little quick. I'm going to the butcher and see if I can get some meat for Godzilla and Anguirus. What are you going to do, Kathrin?". The daughter of Snow White answered that she would see to get some fruit for Mothra, and perhaps some fish for Rodan. She believed that the flying dinosaur would prefer fish rather than meat, a guess on her part. Melody nodded and said that they would get the items and meet back at the carriage so they could put them in it without the guards noticing. Nodding to one another, Melody gave Kathrin the directions for the fruit and fish stands before they went their separate ways.

Edgard, Mainard, Dianne and Tracy managed to see their friends go, and all gave a little knowing smile. This had been part of the plan, the one they made up on the fly during their little ride to the village. The group had whispered and talked with one another, but making sure that it was low and quick so the guards would not get TOO suspicious. They would distract the guards while giving Melody and Kathrin the time they needed to get some stuff for Godzilla and the others. Dianne turned to the children and asked, "Excuse me, but are any of you up for a prank or two? We want to give our guard escorts a little exercise for the day. The young ones looked a little confused, but the elder ones gave the princess and princes some wide smirks. They were known to give the adults and their parents some little migraines for the trouble they stirred up, though nothing serious or extreme. And to make the royal guards get a workout… now that was a challenge!

One of the boys, a twelve year-old of African descent inquired, "What do you want us to do?". It was Mainard and Edgard that smirked and answered back with something that made the children all have some playful evil smirks on their faces.

The guards saw the children huddling together and Godfred said to his friend, "I don't like how they are huddled like that. It's like they are forming a plan…".

Nicholas laughed at his friend's paranoia and replied, "Come on, Godfred! What are the chances of them tykes getting the better of us?". He got his answer when the children soon exploded from their huddle and started to go a little crazy! The two were soon surrounded and being spun around every which way as the kids did their best to confound and confuse them. Godfred saw Dianne and Edgard go in one direction, while Tracy and Mainard went another. The group of kids split up to go with one of the royal groups, and the guards let out a groan of annoyance as they chased the scamps down the alleys and such. Though the guards were well trained and had endurance, they were hard-pressed to keep up with the little ones that had nearly boundless energy and seemed to be leading Nicholas and Godfred on a merry chase as it would seem. The adults and other bystanders watched in fascination and a little bit of amusement as the children led the two guards through the town, the laughter and happiness apparent to all. If one would compare the chase to another, it would be similar to chases that a certain street rat and his friend monkey who resided in the desert kingdom of Agrabah led the royal guards.

As the chase continued, Melody made sure to stay out of sight as she made her way to the butcher shop. The owner of the shop, one of Spanish descent by the name of Miguel saw her and asked, "Good morning, Princess Melody! How may I be of service?".

The black-haired beauty answered, "Hello, Miguel! I need some large packages of meat. Not a lot, but in large sizes. About five packages, please". The elderly man looked at Melody curiously and inquired on what the meat packets were for. The princess answered that they were for friends… rather large friends. The proprietor was a little skeptical, but he really didn't sense anything wrong with this order.

He said, "Okay then, five large packages of fine cut meat coming right up! Normally, it would be 75 gold coins for these fine cuts of meat. But since it is for you Melody, I say 40 gold coins is the payment.". That was a relief for Melody, because all she had was 50 gold coins from her father. In a few minutes, she was presented with five large rectangular packages of fine cut beef that were in wrapped paper. She took out her pouch and paid forty gold coins, thanking Miguel as she took her order. It was a bit of a struggle due to the weight and quantity, but she managed. The owner wanted to assist her, but Melody insisted that she was fine.

'Okay, I got the meat. I just hope that Kathrin is doing well on her end…' she thought as she carefully made her way back to the carriage, making sure that she was not seen by the royal guards that were still being led on by the children.

At the fruit stand, Kathrin was just finishing up purchasing some fruit like bananas, oranges, grapes, and apples. Luckily for her, she also managed to get some gold coins from her parents. Like Melody, they only gave her 50 gold coins. Thankfully, the fruit was not as expensive as the meat. She bowed her head to the owners and said, "Thank you very much. I'm sure my friend will like these fruits very much.". The owners smiled at the polite princess as she took her order and started to walk back to the town square. However, she had to hide as she saw one of the guards coming up. It was Godfred, and he was being turned and twisted around by the children. Even though she hid well, she was spotted by Edgard. The young prince looked at her, then back at his victim before going to Kathrin.

He whispered, "Kathrin, did you get the fruit?". Kathrin replied that she did have the fruit, but if she went on a second trip, it would take too long due to carrying so much stuff. The prince thought for a moment, then decided to take the fruit. He took the large bag containing the food and looked at the direction of the guard.

He inquired, "I'll take the fruit, and keep the guard occupied. You go to the fish market and get the fish. After that, go straight back to the carriage. We'll meet up with you there later.". Kathrin thanked him for his help, but warned him not to let the guard see the bag. Edgard merely gave her a grin and stated that he would not get caught with the goods. The princess felt her heart beat a little faster upon seeing Edgard's confident smirk, but put that aside for now. The prince soon leapt back into the fray, and distracted Godfred enough for Kathrin to slip away from the scene and go to the fish stand.

A few minutes later, Melody was waiting for Kathrin at the carriage. She was looking around hoping to find her friend, but no sign of her yet. She sent out a small prayer, 'Please, let Kathrin be okay…'. Her prayers were answered when coming around the corner was the daughter of Snow White, and in her arms were about six wrapped packages of fresh fish. Melody smiled at waved to her, the princess smiling back as she ran towards her.

Melody inquired, "What happened? Did you get lost? Where is the fruit?".

Kathrin answered, "I'm sorry. I got a little bit twisted around somewhere, but some adults were kind enough to point me back in the right direction. Also, Edgard has the fruit bag. We just need to wait until…". She would have continued when she heard the sound of children coming their way, with the loud orders and complaints from two certain adults. It was Godfred and Nicholas! They were on their way back to the square! The two girls waited with baited breath for their friend Edgard to appear, and he did, coming around the corner fast. In his arms was the bag of fruit, and looked to be in good condition.

He gave a smirk and asked, "Hey, you two! Miss me?". That got a good eye roll from Melody, but a hopeful look from Kathrin. She asked if the fruits were all in one piece, and he opened the bag for them and indeed they were all okay, not one bruise or such on them. Melody quickly directed both Kathrin and Edgard to the carriage, where there was a little compartment underneath the seats. It was made so that the guests can store their valuables, or in case of emergencies, weapons. The children packed their purchases into the carriage, and not a moment too soon when coming in were both groups. The guards looked a little ragged and worn out, while the kids still had plenty of energy. While Godfred and Nicholas recovered and regained their bearings, the royal children came together as a group once more.

Dianne whispered, "That was fun! Melody, this has been one fantastic day! And it's only just begun!". It seemed that all of them enjoyed toying and leading the adults on a whirlwind chase, and it showed on their faces. Melody was glad that they were having a good time, and made a mental note to do more with her new friends. But right now, they had a promise to keep. She replied that it was good that they enjoyed themselves, and now it was time for the second part of their plan. The royal kids turned to the other children and thanked them for their help. They all stated that it was fun to get one over on the adults, and would hope to do it again. With cheerful waves and friendly goodbyes, the kids and pre-teens dispersed back either their parents or to what they were doing before the royals arrived. When Nicholas and Godfred returned to the carriage, they were a bit surprised to see the royal children, all accounted for and apparently in good health.

Melody and all of them gave them 'innocent' smiles and inquired, "We're all done here! Shall we go to the beach?". The two men groaned, realizing that this mission was not going to be an easy one.

* * *

~In the forest~

While the kids were having their fun with the two royal guards, Eric and his two royal companions were scouring the forest where they found the children. The three princes had four of Eric's personal guard with them, all of them skilled in the art of tracking and such. When they arrived at the place, they got off their horses and went into the woods. The men were all armed in case something happened. Eric ordered, "Keep your eyes open, everyone. Even though we have their leader, his men could be somewhere around here looking for an ambush.". The prince was adventurous, but also cautious. Everyone nodded their heads and continued to walk. They continued to walk forward for about five minutes, then they came upon the huge crate that formed last night from the monster's landing. The humans were very much in awe at seeing such a large, deep crater.

Asce whistled and commented, "That is one big crater. I guess the falling stars the children mentioned must have landed here.". One of the soldiers knelt towards the crater, scooped up some the dirt to examine it, then looked at the terrain.

The royal soldier stated, "If there was falling stars, there should be more then one crater. Since there is only just one, I believe the falling stars could have combined as one before impact. Thus the large, singular hole.". Eric and the two royal princes agreed with the soldier's deduction. Léandre looked down and saw some tracks at the lip of the crater, and he judged from their size that it was the children's footprints. However, he grew a bit concerned when he saw that close to the small footprints were the footprints of adults. He gestured for one of the soldiers to take a look at the prints, and the guard started to form a mental picture in his head on what he saw.

"Judging from the placement from the marks, the children were surrounded by the adults, Shadowsneak and his men no doubt. However… the marks show that the children split up into two groups. One group went left, the other right. And I assume that Shadowsneak had his men split into two groups to give chase." the guard stated. Eric knew that he had to split up the group to continue the search, because now things were getting a little interesting. He ordered that Asce and Léandre plus two soldiers take the right path, while he and the rest would take the other path. Nodding to one another, the group split up.

Eric and his men followed the left path, and the seafaring prince saw that the tracks he and the guards were following showed that the children seemed to lead the bandits on. Well, he assumed that of course. He thought, 'The bandits know these woods inside and out, but the kids must have used their small size to their advantage to evade them. I wonder how they managed to get rid of them?'. The three continued onward, until they came to a large semi-circle rock outcropping. The prince and guards went into the circle, and saw a most horrific sight. Webbed up on the rocks still were some of Shadowsneak's fellow bandits, knocked out and asleep. Apparently, they had struggled to get out of the silk webbing, using up all of their energy and soon falling asleep. When Mothra's silk thread held, it held good and strong. But what really shocked them was seeing a large burnt body near one of the larger boulders. Eric and his men cautiously approached the blackened body, and turned it on its back to reveal that it was Tightfist! The men gasped and took a step or two back. The prince saw that he was still breathing, showing he was alive but just barely.

"What in the name of…?! What did this to him?!" Eric whispered. He knew that Tightfist was one of Shadowsneak's strongest bandits, and from the reports he heard, that he was nearly unbeatable. While he examined him, Eric saw that his whole front body was burned badly. Like he was standing in front of intensely fierce flames. He turned to the two guards and ordered one of them to cut the bandits down from the webbing, and ordered the other to search the area. The two saluted and did what Eric ordered them to do. The prince then looked down, and saw some faded tracks from Tightfists's position. He then turned his attention to the foot tracks, and when he followed them, he found a long dagger of sorts on the ground. It was coated with dried blood, and on the handle was Tightfists's name carved into it.

Eric said to himself, "Blood on his own dagger… this means he was fighting with someone. Or… something. But what?". He then saw something unusual as he continued to follow the human's footprints. He saw that coming out of the forest towards the rocky ring were footprints… but these prints were like nothing he had ever seen before. They were wide, deep, and larger than any animal he had ever seen. He examined them, and found some unusual drag marks behind the unusual prints, and deduced that it was a tail mark drag. But, even these tail drag marks were too long to belong to any known animal in England.

'What is going on?' he thought when he heard the sound of one of his men calling for him. He left the strange footprints and went over to his guard, and the royal soldier soon pointed to unusual tread marks that came from one of the rock outcroppings.

The young soldier stated, "Sir, I think that something crawled over the rocks and made these tracks. And judging from the position, I saw that this… thing was the one that webbed up the bandits.". Just as he finished that, the two saw the other soldier cutting the bandits down from the webbing. When the bandits were out and shaken from their slumber, one of them just woke up fast! His eyes popped out quickly and he started to scream! He kept on yelling "MONSTERS! MONSTERS! REAL MONSTERS!". Eric and his two soldiers had to hold down the struggling man, and it wasn't easy. Fortunately, one of them had the sense to bring some rope just in case. Eric and the other guard had to restrain the limbs of the hysterical bandit, giving the other guard some time to tie up the man securely. Luckily for them, his screaming voice did not wake up the others. Eric had to resort to knocking the flailing man on the head with the butt of his sword, causing the fiend to go back to dreamland.

Eric looked at the soldiers and stated, "Okay, we have some of the bandits. We need some help in taking them back, especially Tightfist for both detainment and medical treatment. Soldier, go back to the castle as quickly as you can and send for reinforcements. We'll meet you at the lip of the crater.". The guard saluted before leaving the area fast, knowing where the main road was. Eric and his remaining guard had the unfortunate task now of taking the bandits back to the lip of the crater. However, the prince was clever and decided to use the webbing on the rock as a sort of natural rope. He cocooned the bandits up, except for their heads, and the two started to carry them back to the crater. Once they were there, they put the bandits in a pile and went back for Tightfist. Due to the brute's size and weight, the two had to really put their backs into it to carry the unconscious and burnt-up thug to the crater.

All the while, Eric was thinking on what happened. He thought, 'There is no way the kids could have done this to grown men, especially to Tightfist! And those tracks and tread marks… those could not have come from any normal animal found in this land! What is going on here? And the kids… I have a feeling they know a lot more then they told us last night. So why didn't they?'. It seems that their investigation lead to only more questions. By the time the two got the burnt Tightfist to the lip of the crater, they met up with Asce and Léandre and their group, who were also carrying their own load of unconscious bandits.

Eric saw them and asked, "Let me guess, you all found something unusual?".

Léandre responded, "Yes, we sure did! We found these bandits, plus one of Shadowsneak's most agile agents Springy. The bandits are unconscious, but Springy… he seemed he got into a fight with someone, or something, that had something sharp.". Asce added in that they found some large footprints that were like nothing he had seen in France, and that there were small spike holes lined up where they found the bandits. The three would continue this conversation when they heard the sound of horses, and shortly they heard the sound of footsteps as coming towards them were eight of Eric's guard, two carrying a stretcher of sort to put Tightfist on. The company soon started to carry their share of bandits, all bound up and secured, while Eric, Léandre, and Asce took point. One thing was for sure as the men went back to their steeds that were on the main road.

They were all thinking, 'What is going on here? And why does it involve our children?'.

* * *

~On the other side of the forest~

While the adults were searching the forest where the crater was at, Melody and the others had arrived on the far western side of the woods. The company had gotten out of the carriage when they got close enough to the large area of trees, Godfred and Nicholas about to accompany them when Kathrin suggested that they stay in the carriage. Both to mind it, and also to get some rest. She asked them in a sweet voice, "You two look very tired from that little chase in the village. How about you two stay here and guard the carriage while we explore? We promise to stay very close.". Usually, the two would disregard the suggestion as to follow Prince Eric's and Princess Ariel's order. However, they were feeling low on vitality after the kids led them on a chase through the village, so they took her suggestion to consideration. The two stayed in the carriage, and watched as the children started to play around. In a few moments, the two were out like a light. Who could blame them, though? With the warm sun and cool breeze mixing together on a fine day like this, anyone would just like to lie down and relax.

As soon as they heard the two guard escorts snoring, the children went right to work! Melody whispered, "Okay, they're out like a light! Let's go!". She opened the secret compartment and took out the meat, fruits, and fish. Mainard handled the meat, Dianne took the fish and Kathrin took the fruits. Making sure to be quiet as possible, the royal kids went deep into the forest. They continued to walk, only hoping to luck to find their monstrous friends. After five minutes of walking, they heard some soft singing. They listened for it some more, then they realized on who it was that was singing. Melody led the way, and the six children quickly walked towards the voices. A few moments later, they emerged from the forest to be at edge of it and before them stood the ocean. It seemed that this was the place Melody talked about. She looked to her left to see the jutting cliff that acted like a barrier of sort, where no one could see what was going on the other side. The children looked to their right to see waiting for them was Mothra, Anguirus and Rodan! The Twin Fairies were singing, in a most mysterious and alluring of language and tone, but they stopped when they saw the kids.

The mystical fairies smiled at them as they stood up on Mothra's head. They both said at the same time, "Thank you for keeping your word. We're glad you came to see us!". Melody replied that they were glad to be with them, explaining to them everything that happened. As she did, the children each lowered the food that they brought to the monsters.

Moll asked the kids, "You brought food for us?".

Kathrin answered, "We did. We believed that you all would be hungry after coming here from the sky, and also defending us from those awful bandits. We did our best to see what you all would like.". She presented to Mothra some of the fruit, and the brown worm looked at each piece curiously. Normally, she did not need food since the energy of the earth sustained her. That, and also her massive size would suggest that it would take a LOT to fill her belly. Also, she felt very grateful to the small humans that went out of their way to be considerate towards her. Mothra squeaked out a thank you, which startled Kathrin a little, and the brown worm munched on an orange. She chewed on it for a few moments before swallowing, and let out a squeak of pleasure! The Twin Fairies smiled brightly, seeing that their companion had greatly enjoyed the sweet taste. The guardian of the Earth soon started to munch down on the spread before her, allowing the sweet and unique tastes to fill her mouth and belly.

Lora stated, "Thank you for the food! Mothra wanted to tell you that. Normally, Mothra would only gain sustanence from the earth's energy. This is the first time that she has had something real and edible to eat.". The children were a bit curious on that piece of information, but Kathrin just smiled brightly as she petted Mothra's side. In her view, just seeing her eat all the food and enjoying it was fulfillment in her eyes.

Mainard took two piece of long steak and presented it to Anguirus. The young boy put one down on the grass, and lifted the other one high. He called out, "Here you go, boy! Try this on for size!". He tossed it high in the air, and the spiked mutated dinosaur caught it in his teeth! He started to chew, wondering what it was the human presented to him. Anguirus chewed, swallowed… and found out that the object the human child had thrown him was food! And a tasty one at that! Anguirus roared in approval, and that is when Mainard smiled and tossed the other long chunk of meat at his new companion. The best friend of Godzilla caught the meat between his teeth again, and eagerly chewed on it. Mainard wondered if his new friend would like the steak next time to be cooked and seasoned, next time around that is.

Dianne and Edgard present some fish to Rodan, the young man saying, "Here you go, Rodan! I hope you like fish!". Rodan looked down to see that the children had indeed brought him fish. Normally, the former large pteranodon would prefer to fly and get big game like dolphins for his meal. But now that he was shrunk, that was no longer an option. And he did wonder what fish tasted like, since dolphins were technically mammals. Dianne tossed a piece of Northern Pike at Rodan, who caught the fish in his beak and swallowed it, the head going down first. It tasted it, and found out that he liked it! The fish was very good, and when he flapped his wings in gratitude, the daughter and son of Aurora smiled big time and started to toss more fish at the monster one at a time. Rodan sampled some fine, fresh fish that was found in the English waters, and he was very glad that these humans treated him and the others differently. In a good way.

Tracy and Melody looked around and saw that Godzilla was nowhere in sight. Melody asked the Twin Fairies, "Where is Godzilla? We got some food for him too. Did he go hunting or something?".

The mystical twins shook their heads and answered, "Godzilla went to the sea. He got a bit tired of waiting and went into the ocean.". Melody and Tracy turned and looked down into the sand below, and indeed, they saw the King of the Monsters footprints leading into the ocean. The kids looked outward, trying to see if they could spot him. But to no avail, as the green-skinned beast was nowhere to be seen.

Moll stated, "Do not worry, he will return. Godzilla is more at home in the sea then on land, if only a little. I believe he wanted to see if the sea here was better then in our world.".

Tracy sat down on the grass, Melody too and the daughter of Cinderella asked, "Can you please tell us more about you? I believe the more we know about you, the better it is for all of us. For example, what do you mean if the sea here is better then the ones in your world?". The twins looked at each other, then used their mystical abilities to float from Mothra's head and situated themselves on the ground between Melody and Tracy. The other children went towards them, halting their own little meeting time with Anguirus and Rodan. They too wanted to know more about their new companions.

Lora started out, "In our world, humankind has made much progress with technology and having relations with one another who live in far parts of the world. However… humankind has also progressed much in the harming of the earth, and also with one another.".

Mora continued, "Various wars have plagued the earth, and also the rise of technology also gave way to the rise of poison harming the planet. The lands and seas have been subjected to many experiments from mankind, especially with those of nuclear testing.". Mainard asked the question on what nuclear testing was, and how it was so dangerous.

The Twin Fairies answered as one, "Nuclear testing is when bombs are dropped on the lard or sea, releasing a very deadly poison called radiation. This poison is very strong, and lingers for many years, with living things being killed by the blast and those that survive… often mutated and changed beyond what nature intended them for.". The children were very much shocked on the kind of world their new friends came from. Moll and Lora continued their explanation, that since humankind was tampering and harming nature, many monsters like Anguirus and Rodan were born and/or created. And when humans saw them, they fled in fear and often tried to destroy them with their weapons.

Edgard asked softly, "Why did they want to kill them? They look fierce, but they can't cause that much problem with their size.".

Lora answered, "You see little one, the monsters you see before you have actually shrunk down. They are MUCH smaller then in their normal forms, which would be considered titanic in your human view.". The children's eyes were wide, and they turned to Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus and wondered just how big they really were.

Moll continued on track, "As we were saying, humankind has created much chaos in our world. Godzilla knows this better then most, since he was created by man's careless acts on nature.". She then told the children on how Godzilla was different; how he was a Godzillasaurs, what happened to him on a certain island, and how he was changed due to the leftover radiation from more of man's nuclear testing in his home area. She also stated that Godzilla hated mankind because they had changed him too quickly, rapidly, and also how humans attacked him while he went on land to hunt and feed on the poisonous energy that created him. Lora put in that Godzilla's rage against humanity was also due to man's careless actions not towards nature, but also to one another due to war and other horrific actions. The children were silent, absorbing every bit of information. Melody looked at the ocean, sadness in her eyes.

She thought, 'Poor Godzilla… being shown all those kinds of bad things… and being attacked only because they didn't take the time to understand him.'. After a moment of thinking, Melody rose from her place and jumped down to the sandy beach. The others were confused by her action, and more so when she went behind a big rock. She had a bag she took with her, one she kept on her person ever since they left the palace. She had a feeling she would be needing the contents inside the bag, and it looks like her instincts were right on the money.

Mainard called out, "Melody, what are you doing?".

She called back before going behind the rock, "Don't look! I'll be out in a moment!". Indeed, it only took about three minutes, then Melody emerged from behind the large boulder in a modest one-piece swimsuit. The girls, and especially the boys, were wide-eyed when they saw that Melody had changed into swimwear. Melody then started to head to the ocean, and that is when Tracy came down and ran to her side.

She stopped her friend and asked, "What are you doing? You're actually going to go in the ocean and look for Godzilla?". Melody nodded, and Tracy whispered that it was crazy to go out and look for a giant saurian that seemed to have serious issues with humans. The daughter of Ariel shook her head and replied that she wanted to do this. She wanted… no, needed to go out and find Godzilla. To show him that the humans here were different then the ones back in his world, to show him that nature here was pure and clean, not tampered much by mankind. Especially the ocean.

Melody turned to the others, a bit of a smile on her face and waved to them. She called out, "Come on everyone! Let's go swimming! Maybe Godzilla will come to us if we have some fun in the water!". She then ran towards the water, the waves hitting her gently and she soon felt she had returned to her second home. Which was true, in a way. She started to play and splash around, and turned to see that the others were still on the beach. Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra were still on the edge of land that had the forest on it. The Twin Fairies, however, were on the sandy shore just inches from where the water lapped up to the shore.

Dianne called out, "Melody! Ummm… the thing is… neither of us can swim.". Now that got Melody's attention, a bit puzzled on why they couldn't swim.

Mainard yelled out, "Not one of us has had the chance to go swimming, so… we don't know how. And… the ocean seems a bit scary…". Even though the young boy showed little fear when it came to facing adults and animals of the land, he was very nervous for the sea was very vast and seemed to want to swallow him whole. Dianne, Edgard, Tracy and Kathrin were also in the same boat as Mainard, all of them very nervous about swimming.

The daughter of Ariel shook her head, but a smile was on her face. She went back to shore, and looked at all of them. She then stated, "Come on! The ocean isn't that bad. You just got to treat it with respect, and also not show any fear or worries. Here I'll show you!". Just as she finished saying that sentence, some lively music came about on the wind and the waves seemed to add into it.

_**Come on, it's such a beautiful day!**_

_**Let the waters wash your worries away!**_

_**Come along, and swim in the sea!**_

_**Let the waves rock you along, and soon you will be free!**_

Melody then ran into the ocean, letting the waves hit her and soon started to swim about in a real carefree manner that was a sight to see. The others looked a little hesitant, but slowly Melody's singing started to rock their bodies and move their hearts. Edgard and Mainard removed their shirts, the girls blushing big time upon seeing their upper bodies with no clothing on, and the boys started to go into the sea. Mainard was a little tense as the waves rose up and crashed into his body. However, he slowly started to get the feel of it, same with Edgard. The girls looked at one another, and they started to make their way to the ocean, following the young lads. Luckily for them, they did not wear any kind of heavy clothing, so if they did get wet, they would not be weighed down as much.

_**The ocean is a beautiful and wide world of fun!**_

_**Let the heartbeat of the sea fill your being, it has begun!**_

_**The fish are swimming, the dolphins are playing, it's their time to be swift and sure!**_

_**Let the waters wash your worries and cares away, let your mind and soul be pure!**_

Melody then pointed to her right, and the children looked to see that indeed, dolphins were swimming a bit of a ways from them! The young ones had seen the playful mammals when they looked over the sides of the ship they were on, but had never seen them up close like this. The dolphins squeaked and leapt over in playtime, Melody giggling at their antics. The daughter of the sea then motioned for them to join her, and she dived into the water! Mainard, Edgard, Dianne, Tracy and Kathrin were more then a bit hesitant upon going now underwater. But the phrase, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" came into their minds. Taking a deep breath, the lot closed their eyes and dunked into the water! The girls were a little more graceful then the boys as they swam, the young men doggy-paddling and such. Fortunately for them, Melody swam to them and helped them to get a good feeling of being underwater.

_**The salty sea air fills your nose, the scent of adventure awaits!**_

_**Let your bad past be behind you, close it at the gates!**_

_**Open your eyes to the beauty and strength of the vast nature under the sea!**_

_**Dance along with the undersea life, and come along with me!**_

Melody led the group to a coral reef that was nearby, and the little ones were amazed to see so much color and life in the ocean! Little fishes and such swam through the beautiful and strong coral reefs, making homes in the nooks and crannies. They also saw eels that also took up residence in the rocky artworks, and also little shrimps and crabs that scuttled here and there. Melody smiled as she saw her friends loving the sights, and she started to twist and twirl with laughter and delight in her heart and mind. Though she lacked a tail, Melody swam around like she was a born mermaid! Out in the distance, a certain saurian was walking about. Godzilla had seen and felt that the water here was more pure, clean then the oceans back at his home. He heard some peculiar music and singing, and he turned his head to see Melody and the other small humans swimming about.

_**The ocean is a beautiful and wide world of fun!**_

_**Let the heartbeat of the sea fill your being, it has begun!**_

_**The fish are swimming, the dolphins are playing, it's their time to be swift and sure!**_

_**Let the waters wash your worries and cares away, let your mind and soul be pure!**_

As they continued to swim and have fun, the children soon came up for breath. They had smiles on their faces, and started to splash about and just enjoying the simple, sweet joy of being in such a beautiful place. Melody was laughing and splashing Tracy when she saw something in the water. Coming up and rising near them was Godzilla, the king himself! The others looked on in awe as the saurian looked at the little ones that were now in his personal space, and its eyes locked on Melody and Tracy. The two human girls looked at Godzilla in the eyes, and saw that he was at peace. Perhaps for the first time in a good long while, and that seemed to be an alien feeling to him. Just following with their instincts, the girls swam up to him and gave him a gentle hug to his sides. The great beast softly growled, then went under the water again. The others looked at one another, then Melody took a chance and dived after him! The others followed suit.

_**See the whales swim about, see the orcas bobbing along.**_

_**They are entranced to hear the ocean's song!**_

_**The seabirds are flying along, staring at the sea so blue.**_

_**There is nothing more love to do then swim, and share it all with you!**_

Melody and the others saw Godzilla walking on the ocean floor, the saurian actually making sure not to step on the coral reefs. The large mutated dinosaur then turned to his left to see orcas swimming in the distance, a pod of about fifteen or so. Godzilla then looked to see the sea life swimming around him, which puzzled him a bit since most sea life back in his world would swim out of his way. And since he was shrunk down to the size of a large human, he was now seeing life in a different perspective. Melody and the others swam around him, but it was her and Tracy that were bold enough to touch and trail along the monster, hitching a ride on his spines. The saurian did not mind in the least, which surprised him a little. Soon, the children and the monster went back to the shore, the Twin Fairies surprised to see Godzilla walking back to the land with the children by his side. Melody was the last one out, and she turned back to stare at her second home, the ocean.

_**The waves are steady and sure, to see from the beach.**_

_**The power of the ocean is never out of reach.**_

_**Strong and wild, wide and deep, the sea is a sight to behold.**_

_**Treat all who live in it with respect, treat the ocean like it was gold.**_

The daughter of Ariel sighed, but with a true and genuine smile on her face. Just seeing Godzilla interact with them, if even a little, was progress in her eyes. "Just you wait, Godzilla! We'll show you and your fellow monsters that not all humans are bad." she whispered to no one in particular. She then turned around and walked back to the others, wanting to give Godzilla the rest of the meat and see if the saurian did have a taste for the particular treat. Tracy was already taking one of the huge slabs of fine cut beef and tossing it to the mutated dinosaur, who caught it in his mouth and started to chew. Godzilla was wondering what the thing was the little human female threw at him, and when he started to taste it… he realized he actually like it! After so many years of feasting on nuclear energy, he had almost forgotten what REAL food tasted like. He growled to Tracy, and the Twin Fairies translated that he liked the meat.

Mainard went to Melody and said, "Thanks for showing us how incredible the sea can be! Especially since Godzilla lives in it!". The black-haired beauty smiled and replied that it was her pleasure. Now, they had the rest of the afternoon to be with their newfound friends before the guards would wake up from their little nap.

* * *

~At the Forbidden Mountain~

While the children in England were getting to know their monster companions, back in France, Maleficent was getting to know her monster minions. Her magic was almost back at full power, but she was still taking it relatively easy. Her armies were halfway finished with the construction of the vessel needed for the large lobster to ferry. She had learned from the Magic Mirror the names of the minions she had summoned by accident; Ebriah the lobster, Megalon the hybrid bug god, Titanosaurs the former gentle sea dragon, and finally Biolantte the plant dragon. Maleficent was now standing on a raised stone slab that overlooked the little valley they were in at the base of the Forbidden Mountain. She turned to Megalon and stated loudly, "Okay, Megalon! The mirror states that you are a bug god of sort. Show me your abilities!".

The titanic hybrid screeched out in response, and turned to a section of the mountain on his right. He opened his maw, and from it shot forth a large red rock of sort. As soon as it impacted the mountain… BOOM! A thunderous explosion rocked the mountain, sending chunks of rock and debris flying everywhere! The minions and strange soldiers down below screeched and yelled as the fled to avoid being squashed into living jelly. Maleficent was impressed by such an action, apparently the red rocks Megalon shot forth were like cannon fire, only much more potent and destructive. She cackled in delight and exclaimed, "Marvelous! Now, show me more of what you can do!". The hybrid bug screeched again, and looked at a section of forest nearby. Its horn glowed yellow before bolts of lightning shot forth from it and scorched a good section of the forest off!

Maleficent was more then pleased as she saw this destructive power! "Hahahaha! The power of lighting at his command! Truly a most powerful beast!" she exclaimed to herself. It was then she saw Megalon put his two drill-appendages together and seemed to dive into the ground! The witch was now amazed as she saw the creature burrow into the earth itself like a mole of some sort, and Megalon's digging and throwing of said dirt put out the flames of the forest fire it started earlier. The black-hearted sorcereress was most pleased to see that Megalon had many different and capable abilities.

"Most excellent, Megalon! Now, stand down and let me see what your comrades can do.", Maleficent stated. Megalon simply nodded and stood off to the side, Titanosaurs now standing before his new mistress. When Maleficent ordered him to perform any kind of special action, the beast roared and opened the sail on its tail. It then turned around, its tail facing a small village that was miles away. He started to swing his massive tail back and forth like a fan, and sure enough… generated hurricane-strong wind that started to blow the forest and a bit of the village away! The common folk there were screaming and holding onto dear life as the wind coming from Titanosaurs was blowing them, and a bit of their buildings, off from the earth! Titanosaurs kept it up for a few minutes, then he stopped and retracted the sail on his tail. Maleficent was in awe at seeing a good section of trees and rocks gone, blown away by terrific forces of wind!

"Excellent! Simply wonderful! Now, stand aside and let Biolantte show us what she can do." the witch ordered. Titanosaurs nodded and snorted, going to Megalon's side. Biolantte slithered on the scene, still under Maleficent's mind/will control. Maleficent ordered Biolantte to show her the special abilities that made her deadly. The half-plant, half-Godzilla sister of the King of the Monsters screeched and turned to the other section of the mountain, the one Megalon did not blow up earlier. Small sparks of blue lighting started to form from her belly, along with a crimson energy that was building up inside Biolantte's sac. The creature then roared as she spewed out a green sap, that was apparently acidic as when it touched the mountain, the rock started to melt and sizzle greatly upon contact. Maleficent watched in glee as the rocky sections melted away to mush.

"This is truly a stroke of good fortune! I have with me formidable titans of great power and ability! With them, I shall not only eliminate my enemies… but rather, I will put the entire world under my reign! With these four behemoths by my side, and with my armies at my command, I will achieve such a goal!" she cackled loudly, her magic flaring around her. It seemed that evil was rising up, and it would take something extraordinary to bring down such a force!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And that is it for chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed this. This was one of the longest chapters I ever had to write! So, what do you think? For the song I wrote, I will call it _**Heartbeat of the Sea**_! I know it's not totally original for a title, but best I got.

In the next chapter, the kids manage to go back home and avoid the adults as best they can. Meanwhile, Shadowsneak starts to formulate a plan on how to break out of his predicament and how to deal with Godzilla and the others next time they meet. Finally, Maleficent and her forces prepare to shove off!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks to my beautiful and critical-eye gifted girlfriend Sarah Brown, I fixed a little mistake that was in the chapters. So, everything has been corrected in each and every chapter. I will make sure to get more input from my lovely lady in the future.

In this chapter, the royal children are still having fun with their new friends from another universe. That is, until two beings that Melody knows very well come in and almost blow their cover. Also, the adults continue to both prepare for Melody's party, and also to get any and all information from both Shadowsneak and his injured men before assigning their trial. And finally, you will see romance bloom between some of the children. In this story, it is Mainard/Tracy and Kathrin/Edgard. I'm an old-school Disney classic fan! Always have, always will! Also, hope you all liked the last name I gave to Ariel and Eric.

And on another note, I just hope all of you liked my song. I thought it up quick, which still surprises even me. I do not own Godzilla or any of Toho creations, nor do I own Disney or the characters, except the OC's I created. Also, one question: If Disney and Toho made this into a movie on the big screen, would you watch it?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 6

The day was warm and mild, with a light breeze that played on the faces of all who were outdoors and enjoying the weather. The royal guards Godfred and Nicholas could attest to that, both taking a snooze in the carriage that was being used to carry the royal princess Melody and her five royal friends that arrived yesterday. This was good for the children that the guards were still snoozing, for they were enjoying the day with their new companions that they met last night. Right now, all were playing in the ocean while the monsters looked on in a mixture of amusement and confusion. Amusement that human children enjoyed splashing and yelling loudly in the ocean waters, and confusion because they had never felt these kinds of emotions before. The Twin Fairies were on the beach, but staying close so that Mothra could keep an eye on them. The two mystical beings were building a sand castle, mimicking Kathrin who had opted to stay in the sandy earth rather then go back out into the ocean.

Kathrin looked at the fairies little sand castle, giggled and stated, "That's a very good start, Moll and Lora. Maybe later on, we can make a HUGE sand castle! One that would be like a home for you.".

The two mystical beings spoke as one, "Thank you for the compliment, dear Kathrin. However, our home is anywhere with Mothra with us.". The young lady looked over at the large brown worm, who squeaked at her that caused Kathrin to smile a little more. For some reason, she too also felt more comfortable in Mothra's presence. Similar to how she felt when she was with her parents, Snow White and Florian. Kathrin continued to make her sand castle, only now putting more detail into it and wanting to make it a little more larger for her new friends.

Meanwhile, Dianne and Edgard were having a water splash fight against Mainard and Tracy. Brother & sister were doing well so far, soaking their two opponents to the bone while the two had to retreat a little so they could get a better view with their eyes. Meanwhile, Melody was collecting some sea shells and sand dollars that were on the beach. She soon found a beautiful, large conch shell that seemed to call out to her. It was a dazzling creamy white outside with a light pink inside, with the outward designs solid and intricate at the same time. She smiled and thought, 'I bet Godzilla would like to see this!'. She ran over to where the huge saurian was at, which was at the edge of the beach, sitting down and looking outward at the ocean.

Melody called out, "Godzilla! Hey, Godzilla! Look at this! A conch shell!". The King of the Monsters tore his gaze away from the sea to look down at the human whom he felt a strange attachment to. The beautiful raven-haired human smiled at him as she lifted her find to him. Godzilla cocked his head to the side curiously, wanting to know why this shell was so fascinating. Melody offered the shell to him once more, and the saurian gingerly picked up the shell with his right claw. He lifted it to his head to examine the object which caught the attention of the human girl, seeing that it was indeed an odd shell. But, he could not comprehend what was so fascinating about it. After some time staring at it, he then gave it back to Melody before staring out at the sea.

The princess was a bit confused on Godzilla's behavior, wondering why he was gazing out into the sea like that. She turned to her right to see the Twin Fairies putting the finishing touches on their sand castle, and walked up to said mystical beings. Melody kneeled down in front of the two beings and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know why Godzilla continues to look out like that at the sea? Its like he's a sentry or something, always on guard and such.". The Twin Fairies looked at one another for a moment, nodded then rose back on their feet to give the answer to Melody's question.

Moll started out, "Godzilla is searching for any signs of danger and such, searching for anything that he considers a threat to him. He has been like this ever since he changed into what he is today.". Kathrin and Melody were a bit intrigued by this, the daughter of Snow White halting her construction of her sand castle for a moment to hear more.

Lora continued, "You see, Godzilla has only known one thing in his entire life; fighting. He has fought not only humans back in our universe, but also many other monsters that sought to either destroy him or intrude on his territory. He has fought Rodan and Anguirus before they reached an understanding, one might say. He and Mothra also fought, but the guardian of the Earth always seemed to push Godzilla back until he left on his own. He is rarely at peace, and even when he is still, he seems to try and sense things that are wrong and go to them.".

Kathrin asked a good question, "Go to them? Why would Godzilla go towards something that is wrong or bad?". In her view, if you sensed that something was wrong or/and bad, you would go the other way to get help.

The two fairies stated as one, "Godzilla has a unique sixth sense, one that no other has in our world. It gives him the time he needs to travel to exactly where he needs to be. It was that sixth sense that guided him to you two and Dianne when you were in trouble last night at the forest.". The two young princesses were indeed amazed for the abilities the King of the Monsters possessed; a powerful heat beam of sort, a healing ability that surpassed any known to mankind, and now a sixth sense that let him know where he needed to be. However, the girls were also sad that their friend had only known about fighting. Though they knew that animals did fight often, it was often to protect territory, mates and food. But, they sensed that Godzilla was much more then a base animal, and it saddened them that all he ever knew was to fight to survive.

Melody asked another question, "Do you think that Godzilla can change? Can he learn that he can do something other than fighting?".

Moll answered, "We do not know. However, we have seen that his time here with you children is changing him. Little by little, and the change is spreading through Rodan and Anguirus as well. And we believe it is for the better.". That perked the two lovely ladies up a little, knowing that their influence on the former titans was positive. Melody and Kathrin could only hope that this continued, and perhaps… maybe one day, they could introduce the monsters to the populace and there would be little to no disastrous consequence. They heard a yell behind them, and they turned to see Rodan and Anguirus now in action. Mainard and Tracy were laughing loudly as they rode on the neck of Anguirus, the large spiked shelled monster swimming in the ocean as the children rode on him in a safe spot. Rodan was gliding over his ally, Dianne and Edgard laughing as they were in the air on the pteranodon's back. Though small in form, the monsters had enough strength to do this kind of thing.

Lora had a large smile on her face as she stated, "I can see very clearly that your presence here has changed the monsters for the better!". Mothra squeaked in agreement, the female worm very much pleased to see her fellow monsters actually getting along with humans. Melody and Kathrin were also extremely pleased with this development, and Melody wanted to capitalize on it. She got up and quickly took Kathrin by the hand, and rushing over to where Godzilla was at. Kathrin was a bit startled by her friend's actions, and more so when Melody looked at the saurian and asked this question.

Melody asked Godzilla, "Godzilla! Can we please ride on your back in the water? We want to have some real fun with you!". The King of the Monsters looked down at the small human, a little bit perplexed by this strange request. Never once had any living thing wanted to actually be in contact with him due to his size, fierce nature, and radiation. However, he was sensing that no danger was nearby and something tugged at his being. A strange, unfamiliar feeling that told him to trust the two females and to comply with their humble request. The large saurian rose up fully on his legs, nodded and started to walk towards the beach. Melody and Kathrin were a little confused by Godzilla's action, until they saw him slowly kneeling down and putting his claws down to the ground with his palms open. The Twin Fairies stated that he was waiting for them to climb into his claws so he could put them on his back.

The princesses eyes widened, and soon a smile spread on their faces. Melody exclaimed in delight, "Yes! Thank you Godzilla! Thank you!". Kathrin also stated the same sentiments as they got closer to their new friend, Melody going to Godzilla's right side while she took the left. The saurian hefted Melody up on his right side with his claw, while doing the same for Kathrin on his other side. Both girls got as comfortable as they could on his shoulder area, and hung on as Godzilla started to enter the water. The great green beast waded into the water, then when he was waist deep, started to submerge. The two little ladies squealed in delight when the water was at their legs, and then started to move around as Godzilla swam about.

This little action did not go unnoticed as Mainard and Tracy plus Anguirus saw what Godzilla did. Laughing loud and proud, he looked to his monster companion and exclaimed, "Alright! Now we have some friendly competition! How about we have a race to see who's the best swimmer?". The spiked-shelled being roared loudly, as if in approval. Tracy agreed with her friend in total confidence and joy, and Anguirus turned around to swim towards them.

Melody and Kathrin were enjoying their little swim-along with Godzilla until they saw Mainard and Tracy coming up to them fast on Anguirus. The saurian stopped his little swim and rose up, the girls gasping a little and trying to settle themselves after Godzilla's shift in body. Mainard and Tracy were grinning at them and the son of Belle asked in a confident tone, "Hey! How about a race, one to see who is the fastest? Us and Angurius here are ready to take on all comers!". The spiked-shelled monster roared out, his competitive nature now taking hold. While he was known to have a fierce and tenacity of spirit in battles, never-say-die in the face of any opponent, it would seem that the monster also liked to compete with his friend/ally when it came to contests of strength and/or speed. Godzilla growled at Anguirus, who returned the favor without backing down.

Tracy smirked and stated, "It seems that wither they are monster or human, boys like to show off! So, how about it Melody and Kathrin? Want to go along with this little game?". Melody and Kathrin looked at one another, nodding their heads and the two turned back to the daughter of Cinderella. Melody replied that they were more than happy to play this game, and Godzilla was ready to show that he was faster in the water then on land.

Mainard then yelled out, "Okay then! From here to the large rock in the ocean, and back to the beach! First one to land on the sand first wins! Now, on your mark… get set… GO!". As soon as he yelled that out, Angurius and Godzilla surged on with their human companions in tow. The princesses and the prince all yelled in delight as the water was splashing in their faces as the monsters swam as fast as they could to the rock in the distance. Little did they know that the rock belonged to a certain seagull, one who was friends with both Melody and Ariel. On said rock was a small crow's nest and some wooden planks that were sunk near the rock, apparently the objects that belonged to a ship that most likely sunk near the area. Near the crow's nest was a small anchor of sort, and on said nest was a seagull.

The rock was the home of… Scuttle the seagull, the funny feathered friend that aided Ariel and Eric on a number of occasions! Right now, the so-called expert on humans was taking a nap. He was very lazy on this particular day, and he was so out of it thanks to the warm sun and cool breeze that he did not even register the roars/cries of the monsters. He was on his back, just soaking up the sun's rays while he was relaxing and taking it easy. He let out a yawn and muttered, "Mmmm! This is the life! Just me and my little piece of home. No crazy sea witches to chase after, Ariel and the humans are safe, and also no more whacking me on the head! Ahhh… I could get used to this.". He turned over on his side, his back now turned towards the sea, and also towards the monsters that were closing in on his rock! Anguirus reached the rock first, Mainard and Tracy reaching out to touch the crow's next plank before their monster companion turned to head back to shore. The spiked-shelled being turned hard fast, causing water to splash up and soak Scuttle!

The bird stood up slightly from his nap, paying little mind that he was soaked to the feathers now. "Huh? Who's there? What's going on?" he asked in a groggy voice, looking around to see if anyone was there. His back was still turned to the one who soaked him, and it was still turned when Godzilla finally arrived a few seconds later. Melody and Kathrin reached out and touched the rock before yelling at Godzilla to go and catch up with their friends. The saurian growled and surged on ahead, putting some power into his tail to give himself a little more thrust. Unfortunately, was he turned around, that huge tail of his was raised up high and brought down hard in the water! The result was a little tidal wave that knocked Scuttle clear off his feet, and sending the surprised bird into the ocean! Melody and Kathrin cheered their companion on as he gained on his opponents.

Scuttle rose back up from the ocean, looking like a drowned rat and coughing up much sea water from his beak. He choked out, "BLEAH! ACK! BRRR! What in the-?! Who did that?! Come on, show yourselves!". It seemed that the little dunk had ruffled his feathers quite a bit, and who could blame him? Someone had disrupted his peaceful nap, and in the process just dunked him into the cold ocean water. He searched around to see if anything was there, and that is when he turned around to see some objects in the distance, he assumed those where what soaked him and ruined his nap. He flew over to them, but he wasn't at full speed due to the water on his wings dragging him down a little.

Scuttle exclaimed, "Come back here! I want to explain something to you that's called common courtesy! You should know better then to wake someone up from a nap, especially if you dunk them in the ocean!". He called out more, but they didn't seem to hear him. He tried to gain some ground on them, but something occurred that even he did not expect. He saw a shadow on the ocean, right above where he was flying. Scuttle looked up, and only saw a dark-reddish form come out and sweep past him faster then any animal he knew of! He yelled in surprise and fright, then he stumbled somewhat during his flight and was swept up in the draft from the objects streaking ahead of him. He lost altitude, skipped on the water a couple of times like a small stone, before falling into the water. The feathered-brain fowl coughed up seawater as he stuck his head out from the ocean, wondering what just flew past him.

Edgard and Dianne were riding on Rodan, and when they saw the little race between Godzilla and Anguirus with their friends on top of them, they decided to join in. Dianne exclaimed, "Come on, Rodan! Let's show them who is really the fastest!". The large pteranodon squawked once before going down a little, gaining speed as they skimmed over the water. The twins of Aurora yelled in delight at the speed they were going, but their little joy was cut short when they heard a squawk and a splash in the ocean. They looked around, looking what made the noise. When they found nothing, they scratched their heads for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and resumed enjoying the little flight. Even though Rodan was shrunk down, he was still quite fast in the air. Though, the large flying dinosaur wondering if he could even get up to the Mach 5 speed he was used to when he was his normal, titanic size.

On the sandy beach, Mothra was on the land and with her where the Twin Fairies on her head. The mystical fairies were now in the game, but acting as sort of referees. They shouted as one, "Come on! You are almost here! Don't slow down!". Anguirus was in the lead, but was it was being shortened by Godzilla and soon the two were neck and neck! Mainard and Tracy encouraged their spiked-shelled friend while Melody and Kathrin cheered Godzilla on. Anguirus let out a powerful lash of his spiked tail to give himself an extra burst of speed, but Godzilla let loose his long tail as well. The saurian's tail appendage was much longer, thicker and had a bit more power then Anguirus's tail, and that made the difference when Godzilla surged ahead and managed to get to touch down on land first before waddling over to where Mothra was at.

Melody and Kathrin slid down Godzilla's front body and the two exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! We won! We won!". Anguirus and his human friends came up second, Tracy and Mainard jumping off their companion and petting his snout. The prince was upset that he had lost, but he took it in stride and decided that second place was not that bad. But, he wanted a rematch. Tracy, on the other hand, was a good sport and petted Angurius's right side head, telling him he did a good job and that she was proud of him. The mutated Ankylosaurs felt a new feeling entering his body; pride and a little bit of gratitude for the human female that congratulated him. These were new feelings to him, but they were not unpleasant. The beast merely growled softly and actually nudged Tracy a little, Mainard too before going to a spot to rest a little.

Kathrin looked at Godzilla, smiling as she stated, "Thank you for indulging us a little like this, Godzilla! This was just fantastic!". The saurian understood the little human, and like his friend/ally Anguirus, he too felt a foreign yet pleasant feeling coursing through his being. He merely nodded at the princess, whose smile widened a little before she went to Mothra's side. Melody stayed by Godzilla's side, glad to see that her new friend was experiencing the good side of humanity. She was about to say something, when something flew overhead of them, fast and sure! She made a small eep and latched onto Godzilla, who looked up in annoyance to see that it was Rodan. The large flying creature made a little turnabout as it flew over them, gliding over the forest before landing perfectly beside Mothra. Edgard and Dianne laughed as they leapt off their flying friend.

Edgard stated happily, "Rodan, you are just terrific in the air! I bet you could fly faster then any feathered bird!". Dianne added in her sentiments, patting the spiked chest of the large flying dinosaur while saying that he flew wonderfully. Rodan looked at the small humans, the same feeling that Godzilla and Anguirus was feeling coursing through his body. He nodded and gently nudged the twins with his wings before hopping to join Anguirus in a little rest from the flight.

Melody looked at the scene with a bit of amusement, her earlier annoyance of Rodan flying in low and fast swept away upon seeing the former titan showing some positive action towards her friends. She then heard a muffled sound, and turned around to look at the ocean. She had a small frown on her face as she peered into the distance, and saw something coming out from the water. She squinted a little more, then her frown turned to a look of horror as she gasped when she saw that coming towards them, albeit slowly and clumsily, was Scuttle! She saw that her friend was soaked, and luckily for her the bird's eyes were covered by the wet feathers on his forehead.

Melody turned to the others and shouted, "Everyone! Everyone! We need to hide the monsters now! A friend of mine is coming over here!". Now that was cause for alarm for the children, as they did not want to reveal their monstrous friends just yet.

Dianne inquired urgently, "What are we going to do?! They can't hide in the forest! Well, Mothra can because she could be like a log or something. But not the others!". She had a point; Godzilla and his allies were not going to blend in well in the forest. Mainard was the one who provided the answer.

The little prince suggested, "Godzilla can hide in the water, Anguirus can hide in the shallow part of the ocean and be like a rock of some sort. And Rodan can wrap his wings around himself and pretend to be a large rock!". The others were a bit skeptical on this idea, but it was the only plausible one they had at the moment. The Twin Fairies readily agreed, and started to talk to each of the monsters. Godzilla and Anguirus did not like the idea of hiding from any kind of opponent, but the urging of both fairies and children convinced them to go along with Mainard's idea. So Godzilla waded into the water, slowly sinking when he reached the deep part while Anguirus went into the shallow end and lowered down to look like an odd-spiky rock. Rodan spread his wings out before folding them over himself like a bat would, now looking like a large, upstanding boulder. And this all went down just in the nick of time as Scuttle came along, the seagull landing on the beach and looking about, even though his feathers covered his eyes.

He shouted to the surprise of Edgard, Dianne, and Kathrin, "Where are ya?! Huh!? Come on out and fight like a man! Come on, show yourself!". He put his feathers up, curling up the tips to make them look like fists. He was calling out to someone, even though he still couldn't see through the wet feathers that were covering his eyes. All in all, it was a comical sight that got Melody and Tracy giggling a little.

Mainard pointed to the funny feathered being and said in a high-pitched voice, "The bird is talking! T-The bird is talking, and I understand it!". Melody was a bit surprised that they never heard or seen a talking animal, but she reasoned that it must be part due to the areas they lived in. Some parts of the world had strong magic, and this unique magic allowed for animals to gain much knowledge and develop the ability to speak like humans and also think like them. She looked at the three surprised children and said that it was alright, that this was normal and that Scuttle was a dear friend of hers. She went to the bird, who was still aimlessly trying to whack whatever it was that sent him into the drink earlier. She smiled at his antics, and lifted up Scuttle's wet feathers that were over his eyes. The seagull saw Melody's cute, smiling face and he instantly calmed down.

"Oh! Oh, if it isn't my favorite human in the entire sea! Hi Melody!" he exclaimed, the seagull now trying to dry himself off so he could be a little more presentable to his friend. He shook his body vigorously to get the water off his form, and even though it worked, the feathers all fluffed up and he looked like a large wad of cotton. This got the children to snicker and giggle at the scene, causing Scuttle to look in their direction.

Melody replied, "Hi Scuttle! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Glad to see that you're okay and doing well! Oh! Meet my new friends! They came here to be at my party that starts in two days.". The seagull smoothed down his feathers to be more presentable, going to Tracy first and shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet all of ya! Name's Scuttle, and I'm the most expert being when it comes to humans!" he said proudly as he shook Tracy's hand first, then Mainard, Edgard, Dianne, and finally Kathrin. The kids gave Melody a quizzical look when he mentioned that he was an expert on humans, and the black-haired beauty merely smiled and gestured to go along with it. The royal children smiled a little at the funny sea bird and greeted right back at him, telling him their names and saying it was also good to see him. It felt a little weird for Mainard, Edgard and Dianne who had never greeted an animal like a human before. But, they went along with it and paid little mind.

"So Scuttle, what brings you out here? And why were you all soaking wet, and wanting to fight someone?" Melody asked. Scuttle turned to her, and a very cross look was in his yellow eyes. Though on him, it looked kinda humorous.

He answered back, "Well, I was minding my own business in my little nest on my rock when all of a sudden… WHAM! I got soaked by something that splashed nearby in the water, and when I flew over to see what it was… POW! I got knocked over by some large thing that flew faster then any kind of bird I know around here! It knocked me back in the water, and I came here to see if it landed here! I also wanted to see if that jerk that splashed me first came up here! I want a little talk with those guys… whoever they are!". The children had to put up nervous smiles, realizing that it was them and their little race that knocked the poor seagull around.

"Is that so? Well, we have been here playing this whole time and we never saw anything fly by or came near here." Melody lied, trying to settle Scuttle so he could be on his way. She knew that if the sea bird saw her friends, he would most likely panic and fly to tell her mom and dad. And that was something that had to be delayed until the right time.

"Oh… well, okay then. But, I think a little fly around the area is in order! After all, I really would like to talk to the creeps that knocked me down." Scuttle stated, making the children a little nervous. The sea bird soon flew back up in the air, and started to circle around, checking the area. The kids held their breath, hoping that the fowl fool would not spot their companions. As the sea bird flew high in the air, he noticed some unusual things down below. He saw an odd-shaped rock that seem to have spines on it, a large dark shadow in the water that was a little more darker then the surrounding water around it, a large boulder that stood up and tall on the sandy beach, and an unusually large log in the forest by the edge of the beach.

He thought, 'Boy… the neighborhood is sure getting weirder these days. I think I may need to talk to Ariel and her husband to see if they notice it too. Well, nothing here so I better get… hey!'. Scuttle soon spotted something coming from the ocean near Ariel and Eric's palace, something familiar. He then dived down to the other side of the cliff, disappearing from the royal children's view. Melody sighed in relief, her friends following suit.

The princess said, "Whew! Scuttle's gone. We were really lucky. If it had been anyone else like…". Her statement died on her lips when she looked up, and saw it was Scuttle again. However, the sea bird was not alone as in his webbed feet was an object. A bright red object with claws. Melody gasped quietly as she saw that coming in on Scuttle's webbed feet was Sebastian, her friend, musical genius… and loyal servant of her grandfather, King Triton!

* * *

~At the dungeon area inside the Marcel Palace~

Shadowsneak was in a cell beneath the palace, under lock and key plus guarded by Eric's personal guard. The leader of the _Monster_ bandit group was formulating plans, juggling ideas in his head on how to escape from his predicament. He thought, 'The children… those women… they would be excellent hostages. However, the problem is that my men are still in the forest... IF they are alive like those little brats stated. And those monsters… what are they? And what kind of hold do those children have on them?'. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some noise coming from above. His cell was placed near the stairs, so he got a good look on who was coming down. He was surprised to see that it was some of his men, but not all of them. The bandits were tied up in thick ropes, while one of them was in what looked to be silk like web from a spider.

Shadowsneak got up and went to the bars of his cell and exclaimed, "Hey! What happened to you all?! Talk to me now!". The bandits were very groggy and did not speak, only moaning and groaning. It seemed that the ordeal, both in the forest and with the march back to the castle was a bit much for them. One of the captains, dressed in royal blue while the normal guards wore red uniforms, came to the cell and slammed a thick stick against the metal bars. The loud sound and vibrations caused Shadowsneak to back off a bit from the cell door. The captain wore a neutral expression on his face, and the guards that watched over the cell took a step or two to the side so their leader could get an more clear view of the prisoner.

The captain stated in a firm tone, "My name is Captain Mario, 1st captain of the Marcel's royal forces. I am here to ask you some questions on the night you were captured, to see what you were doing in the forest.". Shadowsneak glared at the captain, seeing that he was more physically fit the other soldiers and deduced that if he tried to fight his way out, it would be futile at best. He looked to see that his men were now in cells, but two of his top fellow bandits were not among them.

Shadowsneak demanded in a soft tone, "There should be more… where are the rest of my forces?". The captain shook his head and answered that they were in the infirmary, getting healed before they would be put into cells.

Captain Mario added in, "One of the larger members of your band is one of the critically injured… well, burned badly to be more precise. He is burned terribly, but is yet still alive. He will be treated the most, and it WILL be a miracle if he can even walk after the treatments are done.". Shadowsneak was now thinking fast about the situation. Apparently, his men HAD the children in their grasp before the monsters came to save them. And if Tightfist was burned badly, he deduced that one of the behemoths could breathe fire! It was the only explanation for the burns!

Captain Mario gazed down hard at Shadowsneak as the bandit went to sit back on his stone bed, apparently lost in thought. He turned to look at the stairs, apparently to go back up. He looked at the prisoner and stated, "Prepare yourself, for in a few minutes I will be back down to start the interrogation officially. Just remember this, Shadowsneak. Trying to escape from this place is very bad for your health, and you will not be at full strength since your forces are quite literally out of action for a good long while.". He turned started to walk back up the stairs, leaving the guards to watch over the prisoners. Shadowsneak was now in thinking overdrive, trying to see how he could salvage the situation.

He thought, 'If it is true that Tightfist and the others are in the infirmary, they won't be of use to me until they fully heal. And I need to escape from this place quickly! But how…?'. One had to give this to the bandit leader; when it came to coming out of tight jams, he was an expert. The middle-aged man started to plan and go over scenarios in his head, trying to figure a way out before he was sent to trial.

~Upstairs in the castle~

While the bandits were locked away in the cells below, everyone was getting ready for the party that was to start in two days' time! The servants were checking on decorations that was to be hung up in the right places for the party, Chef Louie was going over some recipes for the food he would prepare for the birthday celebration. The proud chef was determined to make some of the most delicious confections known to man, for the party guests to really enjoy his work. Ariel was with the other princesses in the living room, going over some plans for the party like what games to put up, and also what kind of entertainment should be brought for Melody's 13th birthday bash. Florian and Philip were working with some of the servants upstairs, making sure that the upper levels would be welcoming as much as the downstairs. The princesses were going over a game suggestion from Belle when they heard the front door open, and coming in was Eric, Asce and Léandre entered. It seemed that they had returned from their little mission in the woods.

The wives went over to their respective husbands, hugging them tightly before asking their questions. Ariel asked Eric, "So, did you find anything in the forest?". The prince nodded his head, answering that they found some things there… but only came up with more questions. The red-headed beauty gave her husband a quizzical look, and Eric shook his head and gently guided his wife to a nearby room. Once he and Ariel were in there, they closed the doors to make sure that no one could peep or sneak in. He turned to his wife and Ariel saw the confused look in his face.

Eric never kept anything from his beloved mate, even this. He started out, "Ariel, what we saw in the woods… it only brought more questions then answers. We saw a huge crater, I believe they were made from the falling stars we saw last night. Then we found a trail that led to Shadowsneak's bandit companions… but here is the weird thing. The ones I found were webbed to rocks, like if a lot of spiders had come out and webbed them up in their silk. And one of them, a giant called Tightfist… he was burned. Very badly. He was still breathing and alive, but his entire front body looks like it was hit by intense flames.". Ariel held a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp upon hearing that piece of information. Eric continued, explaining what happened when he reunited with his friends who found the other half of the bandit crew. On how they seem to be cut up in some areas of their bodies quite seriously, and how strange holes were in the area where the two princes found them. And also, he told her on the strange footprints and drag prints they found. Eric omitted to finding the dagger and the blood he found, not wanting to scare Ariel too much.

Eric looked to his beautiful wife and finished saying, "Ariel, I think our children are keeping something from us. First the falling stars, the lights we saw from the distance, the strange way we found the bandits, the unusual tracks, and now what one of the bandits was screaming about earlier. I believe that Melody and the others had help, and they are intent on keeping the identity of their new saviors from us.".

Ariel was now confused as she was trying to come up with some sort of explanation in her head on why Melody would want to keep the identity of the ones who saved her a secret from them. She looked to her husband and whispered, "Eric, should we confront Melody on this? Should we try to talk to her?". He answered that he didn't have the answer to her question, but for now to let this play out. He said that they needed to have some faith and trust in Melody's decision, and that she would tell them when she was good and ready. Pushing the issue would most likely make the situation worse instead of better. Ariel understood that better then anyone, given her past history with her own father and all. So, she nodded and stated that she would not push the envelope with her daughter. Though, it did not make it easy for her.

Eric gave his lady a small smile and said, "Come on, let's go out with the others. If we explain to them why it's so important to not push the issue with the kids, I'm sure we can find out what they are hiding. But in a way that won't blow up out of proportions for either side.". Ariel nodded, a larger smile on her face. Leave it to her husband to be both wise and smart. She took his hand and the two left the room, to speak to the others about this development. The royal couple was hoping that the situation would reveal itself soon, and above all that the children would be kept safe and sound.

* * *

~Back with Melody and Co.~

Melody and her friends were having a bit of problems of their own. Before them now was a little Jamaican crab that was currently arguing with Scuttle, who had returned with said crab. The daughter of Ariel looked to her confused friends and said, "Everyone, this is Sebastian. He's a close friend of mine, same with Scuttle. He's a bit quick-tempered and hasty, but he is a genius when it comes to music. Please don't ask, I can't say much more on a promise I made.". The five royal kids looked at Melody in a puzzled manner, but just nodded their heads in acceptance of this. Of course, certain ones such as Mainard and Tracy wanted to know more and made mental notes to try and coax some of the answers from their friend later on. Right now, there were other situations to deal with.

Sebastian was arguing with Scuttle, yelling, "What is da matter with you, mon?! Just scooping me up when me and Flounder where just coming up to the palace! I swear by all that swims in the sea, you are da craziest living thing on this world!". Scuttle took that as a compliment, saying that he tried his best. That got the crab even more infuriated, and when Melody heard that Flounder was here, she quickly looked up to see the little yellow fish swim to the surface near their position. Now she REALLY believed that the situation was slipping out of their control.

Scuttle said, "Calm down, Sebastian! Calm down. Look, I'm sorry about the little grab-and-go, but I thought you would like to talk to her first when I saw you.". He pointed at Melody, and when the musical genius turned his head and saw her plus her company, his little frown turned into a small smile as he scuttled away from the sea bird to go to the princess.

Sebastian stated happily, "Melody! Ah, it's good to see you young lady. How much you have grown! You be turning into one fine beauty! And… oh! Who are these friends with you?".

Melody showed a nervous smile and introduced her friends to the Jamaican crab, "Sebastian, meet my friends who came with their parents to celebrate my birthday. Meet Kathrin, Edgard, Dianne, Mainard, and Tracy. Everyone, this my good friend Sebastian.". The children said their hello to the small red sea animal, who returned the gesture. For certain children, this was a bit much to be seeing and talking to animals who could talk like human beings.

The loyal servant of King Triton turned to Melody and motioned with his pincers to lower herself, or to pick him up. When she kneeled down and scooped him up in her hands, Sebastian whispered, "Melody, your grandfather sends his regards and love. But, I have another reason here, and dat is the king senses that something is wrong. His trident went off yesterday, glowing something powerful!". To her, that was serious news. She knew the power of the trident, and if it did go off, it would stand to strong reason that something was wrong. She was now wondering if sensed her friends falling from the sky. Sebastian continued on that he and Flounder was here to see if anything suspicious or weird happened, to make sure that she and the family were safe. Melody shook her head to get back to the present.

She told her small friend, "No, nothing suspicious or such has happened here. Just me and my new friends enjoying the quality time together.". She let off a nervous smile, but the musical genius saw right through it. He gave a small 'hmmm' sound to Melody, then he jumped off and scuttled the children. Scuttle also took the opportunity to fly over and land by his friend's side, also wanting to see what was up. Even though he was not too bright, he felt that something was a bit off here.

The small crab looked to the nervous children and asked, "Excuse me, young ones. But I have a question I need to ask of you. Have you noticed anything suspicious or unusual lately? Have any of you come across something that seemed… peculiar?". Mainard was sorely tempted to make a smart remark, wanting to say that seeing a bird and crab talk like humans WAS unusual. However, he felt a hand from Tracy and the young lady shook her head slightly in a negative. She knew that any kind of smart talk at this point would be bad news. Kathrin answered that they had not seen anything unusual since they arrived, and that everything was calm and okay.

However, Flounder decided to make himself known as he swam up towards them. The kids looked at him, and they felt that they were going to see a fish talk now, and they were not disappointed. Flounder asked, "Hey Sebastian, maybe they know of the monster that the other fishes in the sea have seen earlier?". Melody and the others tensed at this part. They temporarily forgot that Godzilla went out earlier to check out the ocean, so of course he would be spotted by some sea life. Melody had no doubts that seeing something like the King of the Monsters would scare the living daylights out of small sea creatures.

Sebastian glared at Flounder for letting that little information slip out, but there was not much to do about that now. He turned to the children and explained, "Sorry for dat interruption, kids. But my friend Flounder and I heard from some of the local sea life in this part of the ocean that they saw a large monster. A huge dinosaur-like creature! Can you imagine anything so silly?". The kids let out some nervous laughs and such, and Scuttle decided to get in on the little bandwagon too. However, the crab, sea gull, and fish never noticed certain something's rising from their hiding positions. Their backs where to the subjects they were now talking about.

Scuttle commented, "Yeah! I mean, can you imagine? Real live monsters? Dinosaurs? Now that is crazy talk! I'm telling you, those fish friends of yours probably saw some kind of shadow or something that spooked them.".

Flounder replied, "I dunno… they really seemed to be freaked out about. And also that this monster was not like anything they had seen before.". Unbeknownst to them, Godzilla had rose out from his position in the ocean. Anguirus had also moved from his position in the shallow part of the ocean. Rodan had unfurled his wings, creating a small gust due to the rapid movement. And Mothra was now crawling from out of the forest and onto the beach, the Twin Fairies upon her head. The children were now so tense, it showed on their faces. Flounder saw it and was puzzled, but Sebastian and Scuttle were too immersed in their little discussion on how ridiculous it would be for a monster or dinosaur to even exist in this day and age.

Scuttle stated firmly and loudly, "Why, if monsters and dinosaurs still existed and where here right now, may lighting strike me where I stand!". It was then that the two heard some soft breathing come from behind them, and Flounder heard it too. The three turned around slowly, and sure enough… they were staring at the towering forms of Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus and Mothra. The saurian lowered his head to look at the two life forms, and the sea bird and crab did the only thing they could do at this point… their eyes rolled in the back of their heads and they fainted on the spot. Flounder was so terrified now, he was shaking in the water, frozen on the spot. Melody went over to check on him, while Kathrin and Tracy tended to Sebastian and Scuttle.

Edgard looked at the scene with some amusement, then looked up at the sky. He turned to Mainard and Dianne and inquired, "So, should we see if lighting really does strike? I bet Scuttle would make a good roasted bird.". The two chuckled at the little joke, but they knew that some explaining was in order. Both for Melody and who she really was, and also to explain to the animals on why there were monsters here.

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! This was a bit tough for me to write. I guess the more deeper you go into the story, the harder it is to keep on writing so it turns out well. Oh well… I will just simply do my best, and hope for the best!

Also, here is an answer for one of you reviewers who asked me why Maleficent's monsters are not shrunk, but Godzilla and the others are. Let me explain; when the Twin Fairies used their magic to cut off the summoning spell that Maleficent used, something chaotic happened. When two different kinds of magics, from two different universes mixed, random and unexpected things happen. In this case, when the mystical twins cut off the summoning spell that gripped Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan and Godzilla, they were cut loose and sent plummeting to the earth. However, due to the different natures of the magics, a majority of the monsters strength and energy followed the summoning spell. This caused the monsters to shrink, while the others still inside the summoning spell remained unaffected. Also, the power and energy of Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus and Mothra were transferred into certain objects. I'll give you a hint: Maleficent is in possession of these objects, but she does not know why the objects still glow even though she spent their magical energy on the summoning spell. See previous chapters to find out what I mean, please.

Now in the next chapter, Melody has to come clean with the others on who she really is. Her heritage, why she seemed not surprised to about sea creatures that talk, and a little more. Also in the next chapter, the parents go over on how they can coax their kids into coming clean with them without messing it up. And finally, Maleficent changes her plan on what she must do in the future. I really hope to make this story worthwhile, and also to finish it in time for Godzilla's return debut to the big screen! I urge any and all of you to find and watch the Godzilla series… all of them! The originals, not the current remakes the movie studios did. I have the originals on VHS, and they are always a blast to watch!

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? I may not getting as much reviews as I have had hope for, but no worries! I'm still intent with a passion to continue and finish this story! I just hope it is enough for all of you readers out there.

I already have the pairings set up for four of the characters, and I believe I have found some OC's for Melody and Danielle to hook up with later on. Just be patient, please. In any case, it's time to continue! In this chapter, Melody comes clean with her heritage and past. Plus, getting some interesting answers from her friends Sebastian and Flounder. In addition, the parents come together to see if they can coax some answers from their children. And the interrogation of Shadowsneak adds more to the suspense. And finally, Maleficent starts to make her move towards her enemies with her army in tow!

I am seriously considering showing my story to Toho and Disney, hoping and dreaming they turn it into a full-length animated movie! Hand-drawn like classic Disney films, not computer generated. I do not own Toho monsters, Godzilla, the Disney characters and such. I do own the OC characters though.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 7

While things seemed to be sunny and perfect for most people, it was not right now in the case of Melody Marcel. The young princess of Ariel and Eric was currently trying to calm the nerves of one terrified fish as the sea creature was scared out of his wits. The reason? He was seeing creatures he believed to exist only in mythical stories, creatures that one would think exist only in nightmares. He was seeing on the beach… monsters! Flounder was wide-eyed and shaking from seeing Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus. Melody was trying to calm him down before he reacted hysterically. She was not the only one trying to make the situation not as serious as it seemed. Melody's two new friends, Tracy and Kathrin, were trying to revive a fainted Sebastian and Scuttle, both who had also seen the monsters and had fainted shortly after seeing them. Looking on at the scene in amusement at the scene, but they seemed to be waiting for something.

Melody was stroking Flounder while whispering, "It's okay Flounder, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Yes, those are real monsters you're seeing. But don't worry! They are good friends of ours.". The yellow and blue fish was now showing surprise upon hearing that his friend was actually friends with these towering monsters. He looked at the four large creatures, but when he stared into Godzilla's face, the green-skinned saurian let out a low growl that caused the fish to shake again.

He looked at Melody and exclaimed loudly, "Melody, are you serious?! You're friends with these guys?!". Before the mentioned princess could reply, a loud yell came from a certain crab as he was revitalized by Tracy and the first thing Sebastian saw was the faces of the monsters. The little musical Jamaican crab had heard what Flounder stated, and the small sea creature was now beside himself with both shock, awe, and worry all rolled up into one.

Sebastian started to rant, his emotions and the serious situation make him temporarily forget about the other children that were present. He started by yelling out, "Melody! Are ya serious, girl?! You're friends with these… these… creatures?! You're friends with these monsters?! Ahhh! I haven't been this much a nervous wreck ever since the time when ya mudder first turned from a mermaid into a human! This is a catastrophe! King Triton was right about something going wrong here! I'm gonna march straight back to Atlantica and…". He would have continued on, but he was scooped up by Melody and the young lady covered his mouth with her free left hand.

The granddaughter of King Triton whispered, "Sebastian, please calm down! I can explain everything!". Said crab was glaring at her and was about to say something when someone beat him to it. It was the sound of Mainard clearing his throat, and beside him were the other royal children, all giving Melody an expected look when she turned around to face them.

Mainard said firmly, "Melody, I think it's time you told us more about yourself. And I believe we have a right to know the truth about you, since you are our friend.". The princess knew she was in a jam, a tight one too. Sebastian was covering his mouth with his claws now, just realizing that he had just spoken out something that should have remained a secret to outsiders. It seemed this temper and aggravation to the whole situation got the better of him. He whispered out an "Oops" sound, knowing that the jig was up for both him and Melody.

The black haired princess sighed and had a look of defeat on her face. She looked at her new friends and pleaded, "Everyone. I'm really sorry about this. But, I promised my grandfather and my folks I wouldn't…". She did not finish her sentence when Kathrin went to her. The young lady gave a gentle smile and took Melody's hands in hers, as sign of friendship. The beautiful princess and daughter of Snow White stated that they would keep her secret, but that Melody really needed to trust them in order to keep said secret. She finished it up by saying that is true friendship is built on; trust of one another, and she needed to trust them as much as they trusted her. Friendship was a two-way street that required action on both parties.

Kathrin said while gesturing to the others and herself, "Please, trust us Melody.". The former mermaid let out a sigh and was in thought for a moment, Sebastian still in her hands. The small red crab was now wondering if his friend would reveal more of her secret heritage to the others, and it showed on his face. After some moments had passed, the daughter of Ariel and Eric let out a sigh and walked towards the others. Godzilla and the other monsters watched on, wanting to see how this went. Even the Twin Fairies remained silent, not wanting to come in unless it was necessary. They too also wanted to hear more about their friend.

Melody looked at them all and started to say, "Okay… I think I can trust you all with this. It is a secret that myself, my family and also the citizens here in this land have kept to ourselves, not wanting anyone outside of this kingdom to know about. Can you please promise not to reveal this to anyone? Please… I need you to promise me this first.". Tracy was the first one to state that she promised to keep Melody's revelation a secret, and the others followed suit with this oath. Even the Twin Fairies, who made themselves known also spoke that they would keep the secret. Sebastian, Scuttle (who had just revived as well), and Flounder were once again floored upon seeing fully-grown human women only a foot high, looking exotic and wearing exotic clothing, and also floating down from the brown worm's head as if by magic.

Edgard was the last to take the oath, and when he made the vow, that is when Melody started to tell about her heritage. She started out saying, "Okay, here is my secret. You see, my mother Ariel was not always a human. She was born a mermaid, youngest of the seven daughters to my grandfather, King Triton who is ruler of the sea and of the kingdom of Atlantica, which is not far from here. My mother loved to see the human world, which my grandfather dislike very much and forbid my mom to go to the surface. But, she went to the surface anyway and one night, she met my father Eric on a ship and she fell in love at first sight. She did save him from a storm that almost killed him, and she longed to be part of the human world. She was soon tricked into striking a bargain with a sea witch, a large octopus named Ursula who had a knack for magic. My mother turned into a human, but gave up her voice in exchange. If she did not kiss my dad in three days after her transformation, she would be turned back into a mermaid and be Ursula's slave.". The entire group was now sitting on the sand, listening to the story that Melody was telling. Scuttle, being the bird brain that he was, sat down in front of Dianne while the Twin Fairies were now in Kathrin's lap.

Melody continued, "After two days, my mom was sure that she would get my dad to kiss her. But on the third day, Ursula tricked my dad into almost marrying her by using magic. However, my mom and her friends, Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle here, managed to prevent the marriage. But, the sun set and my mom's time was up. She changed back into a mermaid in front of everyone that my dad and his servants invited, and the sea witch came to claim my mom. But, my grandfather came to help out by giving up his life for my mom! Ursula then tried to claim the power of the sea through the trident, my grandfather's symbol that has a lot of mystical power. But my mom and dad came together to finally defeat her! It was then my grandfather saw that his daughter really loved the human prince, and that is when he granted her wish to be human for the rest of her life. The rest is… well, you can all guess the rest.". The children were indeed enchanted and amazed that Melody's heritage was linked to mystical creatures that they believed only existed in fairy tales and books.

Sebastian looked at the children, leaping down from his place in Melody's hand and landing softly on the sandy ground. He scuttled over to them and stated, "I can tell you all that all my Melody just said is true. Her mudder Ariel was a mermaid, and Melody here got most of her spirit from her! Like the love of da sea, the love of adventure, and also the love of causing to drive her parents, me and Flounder crazy!". The young ones chuckled/giggled at that, and the moment lasted awhile until Mainard thanked Melody for trusting them with this big secret. The others followed, saying their thanks to the young lady. Melody was relieved to tell about her heritage to her friends, and also relieved that they did not ask on how she knew about heritage. She felt that leaving the part out about her little adventure in the sea as a mermaid was a good decision at the moment. She felt that particular story was meant for a later time.

Scuttle then hopped over to Melody and inquired, "Okay now! We told your friends on who you are, but… mind telling us now what THEY are? And how you are friends with them?". Sebastian turned to Melody and gave her a serious face, Flounder who was floating nearby also wanted to hear this little explanation as well.

The Twin Fairies walked over to Scuttle and Sebastian and said as one, "If you please, Sebastian-san and Scuttle-san, we would like to explain everything that has happened her to you. The children can add in their parts along the way.". The three sea life could only nod dumbly, still a bit in shock and awe at seeing twin humans that were very small in front of them. They were a bit confused on the –san suffix that was used after their names, and it showed on their faces too. Dianne asked on why they used –san after their names, and Mora answered that it was a custom mainly used in Japan. Lora lifted up her hand when the children wanted a bit more information, and the fairy stated that they would explain suffixes later on. When the royal kids nodded, the Twin Fairies then started to explain everything to the musical genius of Atlantica and his colleagues.

It was going to be one heck of a later afternoon for everyone on the beach…

* * *

~Back at the castle~

While the children and Fairies explained their story to Sebastian, Scuttle and Flounder, Melody's parents were explaining their situation on the children and their involvement with the _Monster_ bandits. Eric explained to them what they found in the forest during their little excursion, with Asce and Léandre filling in on what they found on their little hunt. The ones that did not partake in the investigation were shocked on what they discovered, more specifically the way the bandits were when they were caught. When they explained the tracks and such that they found, Eric concluded that their children were involved in something big. Something that caused them to keep the identity of the ones who aided them against the forest bandits a secret. Philip asked, "Eric, my friend. Do you think we should confront the kids about this? I mean, if this is as big as you assume it is…".

The seafaring prince held up his right hand a little, causing Philip to end his question prematurely. Eric answered, "I do not think we should confront them directly, Philip. If we did so, more likely it would end up making the situation more dire then it is right now. What I suggest we do is coax them to reveal the identity of the ones who helped them out.". Ariel put in that they would need to be subtle, sneaky about it. She put in that forcing the kids to speak up would put them, the adults in a negative light and they would most certainly not reveal who saved them from the bandits.

Cinderella put in, "I believe you two are right. We need to ask them subtle questions, try to be clever on letting them reveal to us who or what their saviors are. It won't be easy, but it needs to be done.". The royal couples thought it over, and agreed with her on that. The fathers were not known to be subtle when it came to trying to get their kids to speak on anything that was grand, so they would need the assistance of their significant others to try and get the answer. The adults started to trade and bounce ideas and suggestions off one another, and it lasted for some time until Captain Mario came in. The talking stopped as the captain approached them. He bowed slightly to the royal people before him, then he gestured with his head for Eric to follow him to a more private setting where he can tell him about what he learned from the prisoner. He nodded, but he asked the princes to follow so they could hear. They agreed, and the menfolk left the women as they saw their significant others off.

Once in a private room, the guard closed the doors and made sure that no one was in the room or would be able to eavesdrop. Once Mario saw that the room was secure enough, he turned to the princes who had taken some chairs as seats. He bowed to them as one and looked to Eric as he started to say, "Your Highness, I have just come from my interrogation of the prisoner Shadowsneak. Not only through him, but from the other prisoners as well, I had learned about what happened last night. Apparently… he was run off by the children. The children who had… monsters with them.". That got their attention good, as the all of the eyes of the princes widened significantly. Eric pressed his captain to continue on with the explanation, which he did.

Captain Mario continued, "Shadowsneak stated that he did indeed send his men off to retrieve the children once he had seen them. He waited for them to return at the crater, but he did not expect the kids to return… with help, as it were. Behind the children were creatures he had never seen before. A large green dinosaur with strange-shaped dorsal spines, a large brown flying dinosaur, a large brown unusual turtle with an unusual shaped head and sharp spikes on its shell, and a large brown worm with sapphire-colored eyes. And from what he claimed to have seen were two fully-grown women on the worm's head, but they were only a foot high. And dressed in exotic wear he had never seen before.".

Florian commented, "This all sounds too fantastic to be even remotely true. I believe that Shadowsneak probably had some strong wine before embarking into the forest.". Philip agreed with him, but not Asce and Léandre shook their heads in negative.

Asce stated, "As farfetched as that sounds, that would explain the strange tracks we saw. The tracks we saw could not have come from any normal animal, here or anywhere else for that matter.".

Captain Mario put in, "The men under Shadowsneak's command all started to rant and rave, putting in what they saw these creatures do. According to the one that were with the strong man Tightfist, the worm shot silk webbing at them. It is what attached them to the rocks. And one claimed to see the green dinosaurs's spines flashing and glowing blue before shooting forth a blue-white pillar of fire from its mouth. According to the bandit, this flame did not spread out like normal fire, but rather it was concentrated and intense like a pillar. It shot the flame at Tightfist, who after that was burned badly but surprisingly alive.". Now Eric saw that this was true, given how they found both Tightfist and his allies earlier on.

The captain continued, "The ones who were with another group, they claimed to have been attacked by the strange turtle-like creature and the flying dinosaur. When they tried to lasso the turtle's head, it flung the bandit was great strength. When their leader of the group, Spring as they called him, tried to anchor the beast down to a tree, the spiked-shelled monster rolled and curled into a ball, and managed to get free by rolling. Springy and his comrade were chased into a large rock, and thought they would be crushed… only for the dinosaur to uncurl at the last moment before impact. He swiped at the low-ranked bandit into the rock, where he was knocked out cold. Springy, however, was sent into the air as this creature lowered his head and rammed the bandit into the sky where he was caught by the flying dinosaur, then flung into the forest.". Asce put in that they did indeed found Springy, messed up seriously but still alive.

Philip said, "There is something… odd here. Normally, monsters would have eaten them after defeating them. But they didn't. And if these monsters are the same that Shadowsneak saw, then… these monsters helped our kids out.". The royal rulers saw that this was indeed odd behavior, as far as they are concerned. Léandre was a bit perplexed as well, but did believe more then his fellow princes that perhaps these monsters were once like him. Beasts that had human emotions, monsters that had human hearts. It was a possibility. A really far out one, but one still there nevertheless.

Eric spoke up, "I really believe that we need to talk to our kids as soon as they get back from their little excursion. But remember, we need to coax it out of them, even if its bit by bit. We need to confirm that their story follows or matches to the one that Shadowsneak and his men stated. They all nodded their heads, and Eric thanked his captain for the report. Mario bowed and soon left the room, going to resume his duties as captain such as training his men. It seems that things were going to get pretty interesting around the palace, and not just with Melody's upcoming birthday party.

* * *

~Back at the beach~

Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle were just amazed on what they had heard. While the adults had talked, the Twin Fairies had been explaining to them on how they came to be in this world. The crab, fish and seagull were just floored upon hearing that these monsters and their tiny human fairies came from another universe! Of course, the three sea creatures were still a bit gob smacked upon seeing tiny humans, and that they were apparently fairies that were retainers for the worm they called Mothra. Flounder spoke up, "Wow! So all of you are from a different universe?! Now that is something!". He was glad that his children were not here to see this, nor to hear it. Not physically there due to the giant flying dinosaur now known to him as Rodan, fearing that his guppies would be eaten by said monster. And not hearing this information because they would ask so many questions, that he and the others would probably never hear the end of them.

Scuttle asked, "So, you all come from another place that is really different from our world here? You are monsters with great powers? And you don't have any idea how or why you were brought here?". When the Twin Fairies shook their heads in a negative, the feathered friend of the Marcel's put in, "Man, that has to be rough.".

Moll said, "We do not know the fates of the others monsters that came with us, or if they are even here in this world.". Sebastian really much prayed that the other four monsters they talked about earlier were NOT in this world. The small crab turned to Melody, who was looking back down at him with a hopeful face. She hoped that her small friend would accept the situation and not tell her grandfather about her new friends. The Jamaican crab gestured with his head to the side, and scuttle to said location. Melody followed, a little perplexed by her friend's gesture and action. Luckily for them, the others were talking to Scuttle and Flounder, apparently still a little in awe at talking to creatures they believed held no higher intelligence or function such as talking. When the two were away from the group, Sebastian gestured for his friend to lower her head so he could speak with her.

When Melody lowered her head, kneeling down on the sand, Sebastian whispered to her, "Melody, this is most dire den I thought! It seems that what King Triton's trident sensed was true!". He then explained to the events prior to his coming to see her; the trident glowing, Triton explaining on how there were other artifacts of great magical power that were in league with the trident itself, and that he was sent here to investigate plus to make sure that all was well here. The crab then suggested, "I believe whoever has those things of great power summoned those monsters here! And even if da other monsters are here or not, the ones here are posing a serious threat to both da sea and land! I have to tell your grandfather, and you need to tell your parents and…!". His mouth was closed by Melody, who shushed him to be quiet. Luckily for them, the other monsters were being distracted by Scuttle, who was flying over and inspecting the creatures. In their view, however… Scuttle was the equivalant of an annoying flying pest.

When Melody looked up to see that they were not heard by the others, she looked down at her small friend and slowly took her hand off his mouth. The princess pleaded, "Sebastian, just wait a minute! These guys are not a danger to us. Sure, they look different and all, but they are really good beings. Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, the Twin Fairies… and of course Godzilla. Just trust me on this, please. I plan to have everyone see them, but only when the time is right and in a way that doesn't freak the people out.". Sebastian was very skeptical at this part. He knew that any being, human or otherwise, would see these creatures, they would certainly go crazy and would very much freak out. Melody continued, "I just need to wait until things are a bit more settled, perhaps after the party. But please Sebastian, don't tell grandfather or my parents! They would probably say I have to let them go or get rid of them.".

Sebastian retorted, "Well, that would be a good idea! Look Melody, these creatures here don't belong to this world in the first place! Now, we need to…". He was once again stopped by Melody's hand covering his mouth, and the little crab was getting a bit annoyed at it. When she removed it, the young princess pleaded with him to just a little while longer. She was pleading with him to also trust in her, and in her royal friends. The crab was sorely tempted to just say no and go back to Atlantica, but… seeing Melody's face, the same expression Ariel used on him long ago when she first became human. The little musical genius shook his head and said, "I just need to just wait a little while longer. Alright, alright. I'll not tell your father and mudder, nor the king. I'm really trusting you on this, young lady.". Melody gave off a brilliant smile and kissed Sebastian on the cheek, putting him down and patting him on the head.

The crab muttered that he was getting too soft, and also too old for this kind of nonsense. But, he knew better then to say no to a beautiful lady, especially one that was showing him a pleading face he knew he could not refuse. The two then walked over back to the group, and were amused greatly when they saw Rodan swatting Scuttle out from his face with his wing and the sea bird landing with a loud SPLASH in the ocean! The humans giggled at seeing Scuttle scrambling out of the water, some seaweed stuck on his body. Tracy looked to her right, and saw that Sebastian and Melody's talk was over. The young lady went to them and asked, "So, is everything okay now? Did you two talk about what to do now?". Melody answered that for right now, their monster friends had some confidants that would not reveal them to the world.

Tracy smiled and replied, "That is great news! Thanks for helping our new friends out, Melody. And thank you for trusting us with your secret heritage.". The former mermaid answered that it was no problem, and the two looked to stare at the ocean. Sebastian scuttled to the sea to tell Flounder what their next move was, or more accurately what they would NOT be doing. As the two young princesses stared into the majestic blue, the waves gently rising and falling with the tide, they heard some soft movements behind them and turned to see that it was Godzilla now hovering over them. It seemed that the behemoth wanted to stare out at the sea as well. As they both gazed off into the vast ocean, Tracy stated that she was not so surprised by the talking animals like the others were. When Melody gave her a quizzical look, Tracy answered as she continued to look out at the sea.

The daughter of Cinderella answered, "Like you, I have some secrets. But, I trust you enough with this little information. My mom and I, we live in a special place where magic is strong. Strong enough that the animals there are intelligent enough to speak human language and such. We both can understand and talk to the animals, or more specifically the mice that live in our palace.". Seeing the surprise on her friend's face, Tracy explained that her mother did not have much human friends due to her stepmother, Lady Tremaine and her step-sisters Drizella and Anastasia, treatment of her little more like a slave. Despite that, Cinderella maintained her kind and gentle nature, which surprised Melody because she assumed that anyone treated as such would be very hard and bitter. Tracy continued on with her little story, saying that due to her kind nature, the animals from around her old home grew to love her and started to help her. The mice in particular, especially when her mother made clothing for each of them.

Tracy finished it up by saying, "With my mom's gentle love and nature still within her during that rough time in her life, I guess a special kind of magic was with her that made the animals go to her. And that, as some would say, is that.". Melody was thoughtful for a few moments, wondering if the magic at Tracy's homeland was the same that was here in her home. She would have contemplated more on it when they heard a loud voice coming from the forest. One that was familiar.

"CHILDREN! CHILDREN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" was the voice of Godfred that sounded out in the distance, within the forest. The kids and the sea animals gulped in nervousness, knowing that things would get hectic if the two guards found them with the monsters. Godzilla, Rodan and Anguirus turned and got ready to fight, believing that whatever was in the forest was an enemy that wanted to fight. Thankfully, the royal kids were able to go to their respective monster friends and told them to calm down. The Twin Fairies got back on Mothra's head while Scuttle took to the air. Sebastian opted to scuttle behind Melody, while Flounder dove back into the deep water.

"This is not good! If those two see us with the monsters, we're all sunk!" Mainard stated, everyone agreeing with him. The kids then urged the monsters to go into hiding places, somewhere in the area before the guards came in on the scene. Godzilla was not one to run away from a fight, but Melody and Tracy pleading with him got him to grudgingly go back to the ocean. Anguirus lumbered after him, also going into the sea. Rodan took to the air, getting Scuttle again in his powerful wake as he flew off. Mothra and the Twin Fairies crawled back into the forest, where they would remain still and hopefully be seen as a large log to any prying eyes.

Dianne looked to the fairies and said, "We'll see if we can come back to this spot later on! If we can't come back at around the time the moon comes out, then you'll have to find some food on your own. Sorry about this, but…". The mystical beings nodded their heads, saying that they understood the situation. They would rely the message to the other monsters later on, only after the coast was clear. Melody quickly went behind a rock to change back into her normal clothing, putting her swimsuit into the bag she brought it in. Once she was in her regular clothing, she picked up Sebastian and put him in her pocket.

The kids sent a grateful look and nod to the twins, then set on their way back to the carriage. However, they only got halfway to the area where the carriage was at when they ran into the two royal guards. Godfred and Nicholas were panting a little, relief very much evident on their faces. "There you kids are! We shut our eyes for only a moment, and when we wake up… you're not where you were supposed to be! You got us all worried!" Nicholas declared. The kids knew for a fact that they did not shut their eyes for a moment, as the guard stated. The two were out cold, and stayed that way for a while. They wondered what made them wake up in the first place. Godfred added in that they heard a loud squawking in the distance, and that was what woke them up. Melody and the others cringed a little, knowing that the squawking belonged to Scuttle. Said bird was nearby, and he winced when he heard that part. It seemed that he REALLY needed to tone down his call in the future, especially in situations like this.

Melody replied, "Sorry about that! After you two fell asleep, we went exploring for a bit in the woods. We then came upon a beach, and from there… we just had a little fun!". The guards inspected them, and indeed the children were quite moist and had sand clinging to them in various places. Sebastian was keeping quiet, and small as possible inside Melody's left side pocket. When they inspected the children a little more closely, they saw that they had no injuries on them, which made them breathe a sigh of relief.

Godfred stated, "Well, you all seem okay. I'm just glad that this is so. Otherwise, Prince Eric would have had our heads…". The two guards imagined the prince holding a sword above their heads, ready bring it down upon their necks. The two quickly shook the image that was about to follow after that, again thankful that the children were alright. Nicholas turned to them and said that now since it was late-midday, it was time to head back to the castle to get some lunch. The children were about to say something, when their stomachs growled. Apparently, they were famished too. They had breakfast some hours ago, and they had been quite active since leaving the castle. The little chase around in the village, plus playing with the monsters on the beach had drained them of their energy.

Edgard said, "Yeah… some lunch would be nice about now. Melody, what do you think?". The beautiful princess agreed with him, as did the rest. So the guards started to escort the young ones back to the carriage, all of them quite famished and in need of some food in their bellies. The princes and princesses turned back now and then to see if the monsters were still hiding, which they were. Melody was hoping that Flounder would not tell her grandfather about this event, or about the monsters.

Dianne then whispered to them, "I hope we can come back to the beach soon. I want to ask the fairies if they could tell us more about those suffixes they used on Scuttle and Sebastian.". It seemed that the princess wanted to know about the mystical fairies and their customs from their world. The others nodded at her, wanting to know more about the fairies and their monster friends, wanting to know more intimate and deep info on them. It would appear that the otherworldly visitors were very popular with the royal little ones.

* * *

~Back at the palace~

While the children were now on their way back to the palace, the adults were preparing lunch. Chef Louie was making some food, very certain that the little ones were going to be hungry when they returned from their little excursion outside of the royal grounds. He was making sandwiches and some light meals that would be able to hold the children over until dinner time later in the evening. He was also preparing some food for the royal couples, said group making some plans to coax some information from the kids. Louie sighed as he said to himself, "Tricking those kids into telling something big will NOT be easy. It's usually the other way around, the kids tricking the little ones.". In a way, it was true. Nevertheless, he continued to make lunch while hoping that his royal highnesses would be able to get some information from the little ones.

In the living room, Eric and his wife were going over some ideas on how to gain the information they needed from their offspring with their royal guests when Carlotta came on the scene. She pointed out the window and exclaimed, "The children are almost here! I can see the carriage coming up to the castle!". Seeing that it was time to put their plan into action, the adults all got ready to greet their little ones, in addition to seeing if they could get them to cooperate with them albeit sneakily. When the carriage was close enough to the castle, the kids climbed out and started to make their way to the door. However, the adults beat them to it and opened said door, coming out to hug and greet their children. Melody was now in the warm, gentle embrace of her mother while her father looked on in amusement and pride. After some time in their parents embrace, Melody broke the hug and asked on how their day had been.

Ariel replied, "It was good. A little dull without you kids around to liven the place up, but good. We also managed to take care of a few things.". She did not want her daughter to know both about the preparations for the party, and the interrogation of the bandits down below.

Eric saw his daughter's state and asked, "Melody, have you been swimming? You look a little wet and I can see some sand sticking on you.". The princess looked to him and nodded her head, answering that she and her friends have been at the beach shortly after their little trip to the village. Melody omitted on which beach they were on, wanting to keep the monster's little temporary sanctuary a secret. To come up with the perfect distraction for them, Melody reached into her pocket and pulled out Sebastian, who had mildly surprised the royal couple.

"Sebastian! Hello there! It's good to see you again!" Ariel stated gladly as she took the little crab from Melody, now holding onto him.

The musical genius of Atlantica replied, "Good to see you again, Ariel! You too, Prince Eric! Sorry if it has been a long time, but the kingdom is abuzz all on the party of a certain someone close to da king's heart.". Ariel giggled at that, knowing well that her father would really want to make a spectacular day of his granddaughter's birthday.

"I see. Well, I know that it will be something to see when it's time for him to show Melody his gift to her. Come inside with us, we're about to have some lunch." Ariel stated. The mention of food was good for the small crab, and answered that he would be glad to join… as long as HE wasn't on the menu. The three royal beings chuckled at that, knowing full well that Sebastian was not fond of being on the receiving end of a utensil, the incident with Chef Louie some years ago still etched in the crab's brain. The entire group went inside to eat, already the food prepared and the enticing aroma grabbing their attention. However, Carlotta saw the physical state of the children, all moist and covered in various places with sand.

She stated firmly, "Hold on, young ones. I cannot allow you to eat lunch in such a state! You all go upstairs, wash up and dressed in nice, clean clothes. Then, you can eat lunch.". The parents backed up the maid, agreeing that their kids needed to be cleaned up before eating. The young ones groaned a little at the announcement, but they were scooted up the stairs and to some washrooms to wash and clean themselves up. When the last of the children's forms vanished, Ariel turned to Sebastian and asked if everything was okay in Atlantica. The crab was a bit torn between his promise to Melody, and his obligation to his friend Ariel and King Triton.

Sebastian answered, "Everything is okay in da kingdom, Ariel. You father and sisters are doing alright, just preparing for Melody's birthday surprise and celebration. But, you know how da king is, always wanting to make sure that his granddaughter and the rest of the family be safe and sound.". Ariel could not help but chuckle a little at that statement, for indeed her father was VERY protective of his family. And it seemed that Sebastian managed to keep both his word to Melody in a way that would not break it. The adults were soon at the table, which was loaded with all kinds of light dishes and such prepared by the French chef.

Aurora looked at Ariel and asked, "So Ariel, do you think the kids will want to spend the rest of the day here? Or do you think they would want to go back outside, to the village perhaps?". The redheaded beauty answered that she did not know, and that they would have to see. Ariel was hoping that the kids would stick around the palace for the rest of the day, so that they could try to get some kind of information out of them. She really disliked being this sneaky, especially to children and her own daughter. However, she did feel that more was at stake here. She felt it in her soul; that something was about to happen soon that would perhaps change their lives. For the better or for the worst, she could not tell or say.

* * *

~Back at the Forbidden Mountain area~

Maleficent was in a good mood. She had seen the construction of the vessel that would take her and her forces to the sea was going along well, ahead of schedule in fact. Due to the testing of the monster's powers, her forces of demon humanoid minions had managed to secure more lumber for the creation of the craft. And even though NONE of them were good at ship-building, they did manage to create the craft that would hold and be water-tight for the trip. In addition, after witnessing the power of her new monster allies, she was quite confident that she would not only have her revenge against Aurora and Philip, but also be able to acquire entire kingdoms with these creatures! She was imagining such a thing; her forces sweeping forth across the other kingdoms and nations, destroying all who defied her force, and gathering more objects of power like the four magical gems that she used to summon the monsters here in the first place.

The witch was in her chambers now, going over plans and such on how first she would get her revenge on the ones that killed her original self. Though she was thinking of the far future, she was now planning for the near future. Let it be said that Maleficent was foolhardy or reckless. She did everything was precision, patience and planning. She studied her first plan, which was to set up a new home. "The mountains here are quite lovely and spacious, plus given that almost no ones dares to trespass here. But, I believe a change of scenery is in order. So when the time comes to put my revenge in play, a new home is in order." she told herself. The powerful sorceress was looking at a map that she produced with her magic, one that was quite accurate and up-to-date with the rest of the world. She saw that her enemies were situated in a new land called Britain, and by fortune were near the sea.

"My new palace crafted by the sea… I believe that should be the first order. I do wonder what the natives are like there, on that large island called Britain. I hope they are excellent in working and serving their soon-to-be ruler. Hahahaha…" she laughed softly, thinking on how her new empire would start in a glorious way. Maleficent closed the magical map and went over to a corner of her room, where she brought out the Magic Mirror and summoned up the spirit within said mirror again. She inquired on what she should expect in the realm of Britain, in the place where she was going to land at.

The spirit answered, "_**The lands of this kingdom is unknown to me, but this much I do know. That a certain magic is forming where the sea meets the land, and it steadily it grows. People of great power and importance lie within the castle walls that is situated near the sea. To capture them is to control their respectable kingdoms, so says me. But take heed of this warning, this I pass down to you. That great powers lie within the ocean, deep in the waters so blue. It will protect the ones in the castle, the power truly a sight to behold. So take precautions, Maleficent. Never be too bold!**_". Maleficent took note of the spirits words, and indeed would proceed with caution and care. Going too boldly into unknown territory was not her style. Also, a great power within the ocean… this intrigued her. Maleficent then shrank the mirror back down and put it back in her pocket.

'Hmmm… a great power in the sea, and also people of great importance in the castle walls. It seems that things will be interesting to say the least when I arrive there.' Maleficent thought as she went out of her quarters and towards the base of the mountain to check on her monstrous allies. Little did she know that two great powers laid in the sea near Ariel and Eric's home. One great power was King Triton and the power of his mighty trident, which could control the ocean and storms. While it was a formidable power, one even greater was now exploring the sea near the area. And this power was living, breathing and very much now protective of the ones that lay inside the castle walls. The name of this great force…

Godzilla, King of the Monsters!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, I'll end this here for now. I hope to get more inspiration and creativity for the next chapter, which should be coming out next week. In any case, hope you liked it!

In the next chapter, the parents of the children try to get some information out from the kids, who do their best to try and either mislead or misdirect them. Let us hope that Scuttle doesn't try to 'help' them… oh boy. Also, Shadowsneak devises a plan to try and exit the dungeons, and taking what is left of his bandit group with them. And finally, Godzilla and his allies try to see if they can survive in this new world. Since Godzilla feasted on nuclear and radioactive energy, and with none abound, it seemed he will need to a new source of food. Luckily for him, Melody and Tracy provided.

I am seriously believing that I should show this story to Toho and Disney! And who knows? It MAY have the potential to be a full-length movie on the big screen! At least, that's what I dream about…

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Monsters and Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope considering that it is Finals for many colleges out there. In any case, hope you all are doing fine. I may get only one review per chapter, but that's okay. As long as get at least one review, and a good one, I'm good.

In this chapter, the adults try their best to coax some information from the children on their new guardians. However, kids have always been depicted as being clever and smart in Disney films, and this is no exception! Plus, you will see Shadowsneak come up with a risky but bold move for escaping from his prison. And finally, you will see King Triton try to get some information as well from Flounder when he returns to Atlantica. Oh, almost forgot. Expect Godzilla and his allies/friends to get more acquainted with the new universe, which is more peaceful then the warring universe they were born in.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters, nor do I own the Disney characters. I do own the OC characters of my own creation. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 8

The royal children were at the top of the stairs, all of them cleaned up and in fresh clothes. Each of them managed to find washroom upstairs, each one with their own bathtub. They cleaned up as best they could, given that there was sand in certain places that irritated them a lot. The servants brought them fresh, clean clothes from the room they were staying in, and the total time it took for all the kids to get clean and dressed was about thirty minutes or so. Melody was wearing a yellow dress with a small blue ribbon in her black hair, which made her look quite lovely. Each of the children were wearing their own unique set of clothing, but all of them looked decent. As they made their way down the stairs, the aroma of sweet food greeted their nostrils and the royal kids were anxious to eat. However, Melody felt that something was a little off when they saw their parents all at the table, waiting for them. She did see the smiles on the faces of the adults, but… she felt that there was something else underneath them. But she couldn't quite place it.

'I hope it's just my imagination. That, or I think I'm being a little paranoid here.' she thought. One would say that she was a bit paranoid, and it was a given. Trying to keep a secret about monsters from another universe from adults, especially your parents who were high up in society and influence, well… it would give rise to a LITTLE bit of paranoia. The daughter of Ariel and Eric simply shook off the feeling for now, and soon joined everyone at the table. Chef Louie was quite proud of his light but plentiful culinary masterpiece, and it showed. The entire group started to dig in and eat, the boys being forced to mind their manners and such at the table thanks to their mothers. Sebastian was placed in a special little alcove that was prepared for him whenever he came over, and the small crab took delight in the small pieces of lettuce and such vegetables that were presented to him.

As they ate, it was Ariel that decided to get things rolling. After swallowing a piece of her sandwich, she looked to Melody and inquired, "Melody, honey. What are you and the kids planning on doing for the rest of the day?".

The soon-to-be preteen thought on it for a moment and answered, "I think we're going to stay here in the castle for the afternoon. We have had quite a time in the village, then at the beach. I believe we want to take it easy for the rest of the afternoon.". The other royal kids heard this, and silently agreed with her on this. They were a little beat from the little chase they lead the royal guards Godfred and Nicholas on at the village, and with playing with their monster guardians on the beach. Eating resumed for a few minutes until it was Asce that spoke up to his daughter Tracy.

He asked, "Tracy, I was wondering about something. Last night, when we found you in the forest, how is it that you and Melody managed to smash the lanterns together to create a blue flash bomb? And without burning your hands or any part of your body?". Melody and Tracy winced a little at that, remembering what they told their fathers last night after they were recovered from the forest. The feeling that Melody felt a little earlier returned full force, and the young lady knew that something was up with the adults!

Tracy answered as best she could, "Umm… the lanterns we smashed together weren't ours! They belonged to the bandits! When we first went to the crater to investigate where the stars fell down at in the forest, the wind came and blew the lanterns we were using. We heard one of the voices of the bandits, they lit their lanterns up. When they tried to take us, Melody took their lanterns and we ran for it. When we saw they were getting close, we smashed the lanterns together to create the large flash bomb! It must have turned blue because of something the bandits put into their lanterns. And why we weren't burned was because we threw the lanterns at them and they smashed together when they hit the ground.". That was a best cover story that she could come up with on the fly, and Melody had to admit that was a pretty convincing diversion.

Asce thought on this, and while he knew it was a bit far-fetched, that was a pretty convincing story. He had heard tales back in his kingdom in France that certain countries had used different colored flames in many situations, among them was the green-colored Greek Fire that was quite famous due to its uses in wartime. However, he did see on how Tracy was a bit stunned by the news and how she seemed to hesitate a bit on the story. He felt that what she stated was not the truth, but not a lie either. Just a clever fabrication. However, he knew that subtly was the name of the game here. He smiled and answered, "Ah, I see. Then that flash of blue we saw last night was from you two. Glad to see that you girls used your heads in such a dangerous predicament.". Tracy sighed in relief a little, beliving that her little story succeeded.

However, Melody was not fooled. She felt that Asce did not buy completely into the story, then her fear on what was going on with the adults was confirmed when Léandre asked his son Mainard, "Son, I have to ask you something as well that is related to the capture of the bandits and their leader. Can you describe what you and Dianne sounded like when you two scared the bandits away when they were chasing you?". The daughter of Ariel and Eric quickly realized that the parents were trying to find out about the monsters!

'I guess the talk with the bandits and their leader gave them some information we hoped to keep secret until later! Now we HAVE to stall for time, otherwise…' Melody thought, derailing the horrible scenario that passed through her head. In her mind's eye, she pictured the fathers finding out about the monsters on their own terms. And there would be a bloody battle between their new friends and the royal military! Fortunately, it seemed that Mainard also figured this out and decided to try his hand at crafting clever tales.

He answered, "Well, a bit hard to describe, really. Me and Dianne were running very fast from the bandits, and we were out of breath and a little desperate to see if we could do anything to either slow them down or drive them away. By lucky chance, we found a large log that as a little rotten. We came up with quick plan, pulling the long into a brush and letting out a combined noise that formed an unusual sound. The long made our combined voices sound bigger with an echo, and I believe the bandits thought it was a monster or large creature. You know how the night likes to play with the minds of evil people like them.". Now that was a clever little fabrication, Dianne and Tracy impressed with Mainard's little story. Their parents were a bit skeptical of the story, but decided to humor the children by agreeing with him.

Belle stated, "I see. That was indeed very clever for the two of you. It was risky, but it seemed to work. I'm very thankful that the bandits were so gullible.". Mainard smiled at his mother, and he felt that his little story bought them some time. How much, neither child could be sure of. The entire luncheon was like this, the parents asking some tricky/sneaky questions concerning the kids little outing, and by a miracle of their own imaginations, the royal children created some believable fabrications. Sebastian was looking on from his tank in amusement, seeing Ariel and Eric trying so hard to trick the children into giving some information up. But it seemed that the little ones were always a step ahead of them. He shook his head, glad to see that Ariel was getting tricked by her own daughter, and knowing that her father would love to see this as well.

"Hahaha! Ariel always drove her father bats when he tried to find out what she did when she was little, now Ariel getting same thing from Melody!" he chuckled to himself. He looked up from eating the lettuce to see Chef Louie glaring at him before going to the kitchen. Apparently there was still no peace between them, as the chef was made a fool by Sebastian some time ago and he never forgot it. The musical genius of Atlantica simply 'hmphed' and continued eating, knowing that the human chef would love to try and make a meal out of him if he got the chance. Fortunately, Sebastian was still a wily crab that could outsmart the human chef.

Forty-five minutes had passed, and soon the kids were full. They were full in stomach, but drained in mental energy as trying to keep the stories believable as possible. And it was not such an easy task when it was on the fly. Still, it seemed to have done its work of making the parents believe them. The royal children sighed, both in delight at being full, the luncheon over and also seemingly achieving a small victory against the adults. Melody thought, 'Well, it wasn't easy… but we managed to satisfy our parents and also buy some time for the monsters. I just hope they are doing okay now…'. The black-haired beauty got up from her seat, thanking Chef Louie for the meal when he came back out to see how everyone was doing.

She looked at her parents and said, "Thanks for the lunch. It was very good! And the conversations were… interesting. Glad to see that you all care about us, and also on what happened last night.". Ariel and Eric smiled and said it was their pleasure for the meal, and that it was their duty and responsibility as caring parents to worry about their children. However, inside they were a little disappointed that their little coaxing strategy was a bit of a bust. The rest of the parents were having similar thoughts, and also the children were glad to see that this little match was won in their favor.

Snow White inquired, "What are your plans for the rest of the day?". Melody thought on it for a moment, then answered that she and the others would be resting for the remainder of the afternoon.

The princess of the sea and land looked to Ariel and Eric and asked, "Mom, Dad. Mind if we use the Art Room for a bit? Right now, feeling a little creative and want to work away some of the sandwiches we just ate.". The other children realized what she wanted to do; talk with them in private with little to no interference. They looked to their parents and asked if they could join her. Belle and Léandre, Aurora and Philip knew that their children possessed little to no interest in the arts. Mainard, Dianne, and Edgard were more into physical activities, and while they did TRY their hand at artwork… well, let's just say that they were a bit sub-par, and leave it at that. However, they saw a subtle motion from Ariel and realized that she too had a little plan of her own. All of the adults then gave their respective children permission to join Melody in the Art Room.

"Thank you very much everyone! Tracy, everyone! Come on! I'll show you all to the Art Room!" Melody exclaimed before running back to the stairs, the children soon running and catching up with her. The adults saw them off, all of them genuinely happy that they were all getting along together quite nicely. However, they were all a bit disappointed that their subtle interrogation methods did not work. When they saw that they were upstairs and out of sight, they all heaved a little sigh as they stood up from their chairs.

Florian looked to Eric and stated, "Well, at least we know that the kids can come up with some fabulous tales quickly. Though their tales were original and well-crafted, I saw their little hesitations and found the stories a little hard to swallow.". The seafaring prince nodded, replying that he noticed their slight hesitations as well, now a little more convinced that their children knew more then they let on.

Eric added in, "My little girl is quite clever. I believe that she saw through our little plan, and is going to be more cautious then ever around us.". The parents nodded, sounding off with pride amazingly that their children also picked up on their little game. Ariel turned to her husband and said that she and the mothers would try their luck. Since a combination effort was thwarted, perhaps the women would have better luck in finding some information from the kids.

Ariel said, "Us ladies know a bit about being subtle and patient when it comes to finding out what we need to know. I have a plan that I hope works…". The former mermaid started to tell her plan to all, and the adults smiled a bit, and Sebastian, who heard everything, had to give credit to Ariel for being sneaky but not showing it in a devious way… like a certain sea witch whom shall remain nameless.

* * *

~In the Art Room~

Upstairs was a moderate-sized room that was filled with art work, projects, and tools that one would use to create paintings, sculptures and the like. Ariel and Eric created this room for Melody when she was about five years old or so, the little princess a ball of energy and the adults wanted to channel that energy into something constructive. That, and seeing their little daughter hand-paint the walls in the rooms with various, gooey liquid also forced their hand into creating such a place. The room had a good view of the ocean, and surprisingly a good view of the area where Godzilla and the others were at! Melody was actually an excellent drawer, and not a bad painter. Dianne and Kathrin also excelled in the arts, while the rest preferred more to do physical activities. Now, the room was occupied by the children, and when Melody closed the doors, all of them breathed huge sighs of relief. Melody herself plopped into a chair, apparently for the little mental marathon they had with their parents.

Mainard slumped to the floor, careful not to sit in any spot that had paint on it. He sounded off, "Now that is something I hope never to go through again! I may have my mother's brains, but this put me through a workout!". Edgard and Dianne found some chairs and sat on them, both of them mentally exhausted. Kathrin and Tracy found some stool to sit on, careful to wipe away any and all kinds of stuff that was on them. Melody opted to just stand up, leaning against the wall.

"It seems our parents may be on to us. I mean, I bet the bandits they brought in AND their leader must have told them about the monsters!" Edgard said, very much not liking the bandits who squealed. Dianne agreed with her brother, adding in that their parents were most likely trying to see if their stories matched up to the ones the bandits told them.

Kathrin was in deep thought for a moment or two, then the gently princess looked to Melody and inquired, "What do we do now, Melody? I fear it may be only a matter of time before our parents see the connection, and then try to find our guardians on their own.". The kids were very worried, having dark thoughts that Melody had earlier on what would happen if the adults found out about the monsters.

The black-haired beauty sighed and looked out the window, seeing the spot where they played earlier with Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra plus the Twin Fairies. She was a bit pensive at the moment, then turned to look at her new companions. She replied, "We got to buy some time, just on the day of my birthday. I have an idea that is risky, but I believe that this maybe the only way for the people to see the monsters as good beings instead of evil ones. Maybe even friends…". She then explained to the surprised group that her plan revolved around having the entire village, the royal guests, and her parents see the monsters when THEY bring them in to the party. Timing was critical here, so they would have to wait until the time was right to show them all their new guardians. Needless to say, the group voiced their opinions on this plan.

Tracy exclaimed, "Melody, are you crazy?! Bring in the monsters with EVERYONE at the party?! That is reckless and really dangerous!". While the daughter of Cinderella and Asce Charming was a bit adventurous herself, even she saw the danger and risk in Melody's plan. Said princess was listening to everyone's opinions, and most of them objected to her plan. However, she was patient and waited for them to cease their voices. When the group calmed down a bit and were now waiting for Melody to speak, the princess did but in a soft tone that had strength to it.

Melody stated, "Everyone, believe me. I know this plan is risky, but I have thought it out and I see that this is the ONLY way that can ease both the fear from the people upon seeing Godzilla and the others… and also showing the monsters that our people are not like the ones back in their world.". The children saw that indeed Melody had a point. Their goal was to help the citizens, the humans to see the monsters as some beings that were actually good then the others believed in stories. And also to show Godzilla and the others that not all humans jump to conclusions and deciding to hurt them.

The daughter of Ariel sighed and went to a chair, picking it up and putting it near the window. She then took a large, rectangular white blank canvas and put it on a wooden setup that she put near the chair. The others were a little puzzled on what she was doing, and more so when they saw her carrying some small canisters that contained various color paint. Mainard inquired, "Ummm… Melody? Just what are you doing right now?".

Said princess looked at them all and answered, "I need something to take my mind off this serious stuff, so I'm going to paint. It's a little hobby of mine, besides going to the sea and driving my parents a little crazy. How about you all do some drawings yourselves? Take a little break from this stress.". The other children looked at one another, and seeing that they had little else to do, took Melody's advice and started to set up their own workstations. Fortunately for them all, there was enough tools and materials for everyone.

As she painted, letting her mind and emotions flow and take over her body for the moment, another part of her mind wandered about something. She thought, 'The sheer craziness that has come to us in just a couple of days… monsters that came from another world… shrunk down to a little above human standards… and us bonding with them! It's almost too bizarre to be true! And yet… it is. The really strange thing about it all is… I don't mind at all.'. As she continued to both think and paint at the same time, a soft and steady beat of music flowed into her soul and she started to sing in her mind. As she sung, mental pictures came into her head, floating in front of her mind's eye.

* * *

_**When the unexpected happens… when your world is turned around on its head.**_

_**Do you start to feel that there is something you must dread?**_

_**Or do you see past the fear, take a chance and a leap of faith for the best?**_

_**I believe that this is all a big part of a grand, important test!**_

_Coming into her mind now was a memory from the past, when she first met Godzilla and Mothra. She remembered when the big brute Tightfist grabbed her, and she was helpless in his grip while Tracy and Kathrin were captured by the other bandits. It was then that Mothra and Godzilla came on the scene to rescue them! The King of the Monsters surged forward to lock into combat with Tightfist, and even though Melody was still held by the bandit, she did not feel any kind of fear when she was near Godzilla. In fact, she admitted that she felt safe, especially when she saw Godzilla trying to help her slip from Tightfist's grip. And after the green-skinned behemoth let loose his blue flames at Tightfist, defeating the large bandit, Melody felt safe and secure when she went to the King of the Monsters._

_**When life throws a curve at you, putting you in a place or event that tests your heart.**_

_**Do you think that this is the end, or something of a brand new start?**_

_**When you experience something mysterious yet familiar at the same time,**_

_**Will you let that feeling go, or let it wrap around your heart and mind?**_

_Her mind then shifted to when she met the other monsters, when they went to go search for Mainard, Edgard, and Dianne. When she saw the other monsters, Anguirus and Rodan, she felt no fear. She was in awe at seeing the creatures, that much was for sure. But like with Godzilla and Mothra, she felt no fear or any kind of negative feelings or emotions towards them. She felt in her heart that they were good, that they were different from any kind of creature that she knew of or read about in books. Some say that she was crazy, but for Melody, it was the truth. Unlike most adults in the world, she retained still a strong empathy that let her sense good and bad in living beings. Most children still retained that quality, and even more rare is when adults still retained that mysterious ability._

_**Never let fear and doubt take hold when you come across the unknown!**_

_**Shed away the negative and wrong, go on forward with a positive tone!**_

_**Keep true in your mind and heart what is good and right!**_

_**Don't follow what the world does or thinks, keep on following the light!**_

_Her mind then showed images on what happened earlier when they all went into the village, and gaining the help of the other kids there to aid in their attempt to get some food for the monsters. Melody giggled a little mentally, remembering the fun she had in seeing Godfred and Nicholas chasing the children while she got the meat for Godzilla. The children in the village were happy to help them, and this got Melody thinking. What if the little ones saw Godzilla and the others as well? Would they accept them, or not? Yet another gamble, but this time instead of thinking negative and dark like before… Melody started to thinking positive, now images showing up of the children getting along with the powerful monsters!_

_**Take a gamble, take a chance! Rise up and hope that your plans come through!**_

_**Keep a positive and encouraging mindset, be sure that it truly comes from you!**_

_**No matter how bleak or grim things might seem, never let a dark cloud settle in your soul.**_

_**Race to a bright and shining future with your friends and loved ones, make it towards your goal!**_

_Melody's mental mindscape changed, and the young princess was now back in the memory of when she and the others were playing with the monsters. She remembered on how she saw Godzilla, stoic and silent as a guardian. As a king. And when the Twin Fairies explained to her and Tracy on why Godzilla was like that, that he only knew of fighting and surviving. On how he never experienced any kind of joy due to the humans polluting and destroying his home, and also trying to destroy him due to his sheer size and power. The princess of the land and sea felt sadness, and it was later replaced with determination! A determination to show Godzilla the joys, the good side of life! To show him that humans like her and the others were not like the ones back in their world. To show him and the others a side of life that was filled with positive things that made life worth living!_

_**When you see or feel the negative and wrong try to swallow your heart, never give up or give in!**_

_**Replace those gloomy feelings with determination to accomplish the bright side, put those wrong things in the bin!**_

_**Seeing the light, feeling strong and being optimistic in your mind and heart is really the way to go!**_

_**Set aside all fears and worries, and let the right and encouraging feelings continue to grow!**_

_This time, Melody felt the world change according to her now positive mood. The mental landscape changed to show that she was at the beach, at the base of the castle home. Beside her was a strong, handsome young man but for some reason… she could not see his face. Though she saw that he was dark-skinned and had a good build. In his arms was a little bundle, a baby! And holding her hand was another little one, a girl that looked like her only with a dark complexion. On her right side were her parents, older yes but still alive and together. And on her left was… Godzilla! It seemed that he did not change, but she still felt his strength. The young man did not flinch at the sight of the tall monster, and the baby in his arms actually cooed and stretched his little arms to him. The little girl beside her squealed in delight and ran to Godzilla, the King of the Monsters kneeling down and allowing the child to climb on his body!_

_**Never let fear and doubt take hold when you come across the unknown!**_

_**Shed away the negative and wrong, go on forward with a positive tone!**_

_**Keep in your mind and heart what is good and right!**_

_**Don't follow what the world does or thinks, keep on following the light!**_

_Melody could not help but smile, and believed that what she was seeing now was the future. Instead of dark and fear taking over like last time, she saw a possible future where Godzilla stayed instead of going back to his own world. Where he was accepted by the people, and apparently she herself had found what she did dream of frequently. A family of her own; a young man that was strong and good in heart, mind and spirit. And with children, great blessings that really made their parents feel more alive than ever. And her parents still with her, giving her their blessings and helping her out whenever she needed them. Melody saw that her dream of this kind of future had improved, and that was thanks to Godzilla!_

_**The future is unclear, always shifting and changing like sand on a beach.**_

_**So keep your head and heart held high, keep the light in reach!**_

_**On some days when you feel the weight and need some help, don't hesitate to call out.**_

_**Keep on going with friends and family… that is what it's always been about.**_

* * *

Melody's eyes were closed for the moment, letting the song she was singing in her mind fade away but being absorbed into her heart and soul. She let out a breath that she was holding, and looked at her canvas. Her eyes widened in shock and awe when she saw that she had painted a truly great work of art! On the canvas was the beach, with the water on the far left with the forest forming on the far right, and in the setting were the monsters! Godzilla started in on the left near the ocean water, Anguirus was situated beside him, Rodan shown by the spiked-shelled beast, Mothra was ended the line with the Twin Fairies shown in good detail. The daughter of Ariel saw that she also painted herself and her friends in the picture! She was sitting with a smile on her face on Godzilla's right shoulder, with Tracy being close to his side and giving off a warm smirk. Mainard was beside Anguirus's head, smirking as he showed no fear whatsoever at being close to the monster's snout and spikes. Dianne and Edgard were by Rodan, who had his wings speared wide and with the two children underneath a wing. Dianne was giving off a smile while Edgard had his eyes closed and smiling wide. Lastly, Kathrin was by Mothra, and in her hands were the Twin Fairies! The small girls were painted in good detail, and all three were smiling while Mothra's beady sapphire eyes seemed to actually shine within the painting.

Melody was just amazed on what she had just accomplished, and the others seemed to be in awe as well. The princess turned around to see that the others had finished their crafts some time ago, and were seeing Melody in action. And it seems that the watch was well worth it. Dianne looked at the painting and whispered, "It looks so beautiful… so real too! Melody, how did you create such a work of art!". In her view, this painting was incredible! Not like the ones created by famous artists like Leonardo DaVinci or Michelangelo, but still very impressive. Melody sheepishly answered that she just let her thoughts and feelings flow through her work, and she herself was surprised on what she had created. The other royal children just nodded their heads, also surprised on how she created this masterpiece.

"Hey, let me check your paintings! I bet they're good as mine, or maybe even better!" she stated before going to Kathrin's workstation first. She wanted to get some attention off of her, a distraction one might say. She saw that Kathrin's painting was indeed beautiful; a lush forest setting with various animals situated in it. But what really stood out was Mothra, and Kathrin did an excellent job of really getting the worm's details down. Mothra had part of her head raised, as if she was showing she was Queen of the Forest. By her side were the Twin Fairies, also down to exact detail especially with the clothing and the characteristics of their faces. However, a major difference was that the girls were taller. Instead of being fairy sized, they looked like regular-sized women and looking ethereal while maintaining the exotic look. Needless to say, Melody was quite impressed by Kathrin's drawing.

She turned to Kathrin and told her that the picture was excellent, that it was a good masterpiece. The daughter of Snow White blushed from the praise and replied, "It is nothing. I used a mix of my memories from my home to put together with Mothra, and also decided to show the fairies as human-sized rather then show their true size.". Edgard went to see the picture, and when he complimented that it was very good, Kathrin's blush became a little more pronounced. Tracy saw that, and made a mental note to look further into this later on. For now, she would just observe.

Melody then went to see Dianne and Edgard's pictures, and saw that both drew Rodan. However, each was a little bit different. Dianne drew a picture of her and Rodan flying high in the skies, above where Melody assumed was their home kingdom. Down below was a castle followed by a small village that lay before said castle. Dianne looked like she was having fun, her face in a wide smile and it seemed she was laughing as she and Rodan flew through the skies undisturbed. Melody then turned to see Edgard's picture, and while it was more like a sketch then a picture due to the young prince using black ink rather then color, it was still decent nonetheless. It showed him and Rodan, seemingly fighting off some hordes of what looked to be beings that were half-animal, half-human soldiers. The large pteranodon's wings were wide open, and his beak opened like if to really peck at the drawn soldiers. Edgard was wearing a knight's armor and wielding a sword, seemingly hacking at the hordes that were coming at them.

The princess turned to the twins and stated, "These pictures are pretty good. Dianne, you look wonderful flying in the skies on Rodan! And Edgard, it seems you want to be heroic and have Rodan as your comrade! But, what are the soldiers you two are battling?". Edgard regarded his picture with pride and answered that they were demon soldiers, ones that used to exist in his kingdom according to the stories told to him and Dianne by their father Philip. Melody was surprised to hear such a thing, but Dianne calmed her down and put in that the soldiers were long gone. She stated that when their leader and queen Maleficent was defeated by her father, the armies just vanished deep into the Forbidden Mountains, which was in their territory. Melody was glad at this little news, but couldn't help but wonder if the armies were really gone. Pushing the thoughts aside, she then went over to see Mainard's drawing.

Mainard was similar in the drawing department like Edgard, but it was not so bad and he used color rather than just black ink. This picture was of he and Anguirus together, the young prince sitting on the neck of the monster, riding on him like one would a horse. The two were what seemed to be a town square, with many people looking at them. Melody noticed an trio of identical blonde women that were beautiful, but yet had a melancholy air. Mainard and Anguirus were in front of a fountain, and the spiked-shelled monster was rearing up on its legs. Melody had seem that Anguirus was capable of standing and moving on his hind legs, but the monster preferred to walk on all fours rather then walk standing up. She looked to Mainard and asked on where the action was taking place. The son of Belle answered, "That's the village where my mother grew up in. We go there from time to time, and while it is pretty good, I often go there to liven up the place! And if Anguirus was there, well… we would REALLY give the villagers a bit of a shock!". It seems the young man's appetite for stunning crowds was quite large, as evident in his drawing.

Melody gave the prince a little lop-sided grin, showing that she found his imagination very amusing. She then went to Tracy's painting, and the princess saw that Tracy's painting was indeed a masterpiece. Very close to her own, actually. Tracy had drawn Godzilla, down to a very good detail. The King of the Monsters was walking in from the ocean to the beach, a look of fierce protection on his face. The waves in the picture parted a little as Godzilla seemingly walked through it, and the sky showed a storm on the horizon. In front of the large saurian was Tracy, standing firm and strong against both the storm and whatever it was the two were facing. It was like Godzilla had emerged from the water, and was coming up behind Tracy to protect the princess. She looked to the daughter of Cinderella and stated, "Tracy… this painting looks incredible! So bold and strong… you really wanted to show that you see Godzilla as the ultimate protector, right?".

The princess nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. Whenever I am around Godzilla, I feel… safe, secure. Like whenever I'm around my own father. But while my dad is more refined and precise, Godzilla's protection is… more primal, more instinctive. That's the best I can describe it.". Melody nodded, agreeing that there was a kind of primal but strong protectiveness that Godzilla seemed to emit. The princess put down the picture and looked at her friends.

She said, "It seems that all of us have grown closer to our new friends, even if it has been only two days.". Now that was the truth, as they all nodded their heads. Melody continued, "Look, I know this plan I have is a risk. But it's one we need to take, and hope for the best. My birthday is the day after tomorrow, so we need to prepare as best we can so the plan can work.". Now THAT they really agreed on. They needed to do what they could to make sure that things fell into place, that the people would come to accept the monsters instead of freaking out and panicking. Mainard suggested that he and Edgard take care of the food preparations, that they would run errands for the chefs and such while also getting some food for the monsters at the same time. Edgard added in that while getting extra food for the monsters such as the meat for Godzilla and Anguirus, and fruit for Mothra, it would be under the guise of getting the items for the party.

Melody thought on it and stated, "That could really work! But, you would need some extra money for the items. Fortunately, I have some gold coins saved up so that should cover it. At least until the party.". They would worry only about getting food for the monsters except for Rodan, who would more likely seek fish out in the ocean. The black-haired granddaughter of Triton could only hope that Rodan did not eat any of the fishes she knew of, or go after the merpeople. Now THAT would really cause a stir! They started to go over various plans and such that they would execute tomorrow, and also some back-ups in case their primary plans failed or were altered.

Little did they know that their plans and discussions were all being overheard by Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle, and Snow White!

Shortly after the children left to go to the Art Room, Ariel had suggested to everyone that she and the other royal women would sneak in and try to see or hear what the children were up to. To see if they could glean some kind of information. Ariel was able to crack open the door without making a sound, which was pretty impressive considering that the door had some slightly rusty hinges. They got more then they hoped for when they heard about Melody's plan that was going to take place on her birthday, and also saw the children painting/sketching. The mothers took turns peeking into the room, and were stunned to see the drawings of the monsters. They looked like how the bandits described! However, their mindset seemed to shift when the children described on how the beasts meant to them, and how they were willing to go along with the risky plan.

Ariel was thinking, 'Melody and that monster… Godzilla, was it? She really has bonded with it? The others with those other monsters too? How…?'. The others were thinking along similar lines concerning their respective children and the monsters that they seemed to be bonded to. The royal women's eyes widened a bit when they heard Kathrin suggesting that they go to the washrooms to clean up, seeing as they were all a bit messy and sticky from the paintings they were doing. The mothers quickly scooted back and hid in various places in the hallway, the door opening up and the kids coming out from the Art Room. Indeed, the children did get some paint on their clothing and hands and decided to wash up and probably change into some fresh clothes. Once they were gone and out of sight, the mothers all heaved a sigh before coming out and going into the room the kids just vacated from.

Coming in, each mother went their respective kids picture. Ariel was simply amazed on the detail that her daughter put into the picture of her and the others with all four monsters. "Wow… Melody, you never made a picture as wonderful and detailed as this! You must have had your heart and soul flowing strong through you when you made this…", she whispered to herself. She noticed that in the painting, her daughter was smiling warmly and showing not a hint of fear or such. It was the same for the rest of the kids in the picture, and Ariel was wondering what kind of beasts were these to make their children just so happy, her daughter included.

Belle was thinking along the same lines when she saw Mainard's drawing, and was now imagining her son coming down to the village riding on the spiked-shelled beast. 'I bet the villagers would really panic upon seeing such a sight! And I must admit… this creature, Anguirius was it, is truly like nothing I have ever seen before. The only thing that comes close is a picture I saw in a book that showed creatures called dinosaurs…' she thought. And though she knew that her son was not the greatest of artists, she saw that he put in much effort into his drawing then the ones he used to do back home.

Snow White was looking at Kathrin's painting, and was indeed impressed on what she saw. She said to herself, "Kathrin… your drawing here is simply amazing! I bet Florian and the dwarves would be proud on seeing such a painting! And this… Mothra creature, what an unusually large worm. And these twin girls here… are they really fairies? And what is their real size? And why do they look so much different then the people I have seen?". Snow White did not know much about anything that occurred outside of Europe, so she did not know any people of Oriental creation. She did admit though that the women were indeed beautiful, having an exotic and allure that was hard to not to see.

Aurora looked at Edgard and Dianne's drawings, and was very much pleased to see that both still had the creativity juice flowing through them. She thought, 'It seems these drawings are more in detail and good then the ones they used to do back home when they were little. So, this creature is Rodan… looks like a flying dragon or bird. But, I can see that it's not. I did read a book some time ago about creatures that some say existed some time ago, finding their bones but not a body. And if I remember right… this Rodan looks just like it!'. The princess saw that each drawing showed a different kind of personality of her children. Dianne loved to fly fast and free, showing that she rather enjoy a peaceful yet exciting time with her monster. While Edgard showed that he would rather fight and live on the edge, Aurora shuddering slightly upon seeing the demonic horde that was once under the control of the witch that almost ended her life and the lives of those in her kingdom.

Cinderella saw Tracy's drawing, and the blonde beauty was indeed impressed on how much power and passion her daughter put into the painting. She said to herself, "So this is Godzilla… I must admit, this creature looks very intimidating. It almost looks like a king, strong and proud. And the way she has shown it along with the storm… its very strange, but I feel I would be safe as well if it was protecting me. And what my daughter said earlier, would she feel more safe if this was protecting her instead of her own father?". Now Cinderella knew that her daughter loved Asce very much, and that she did compare the two males equally when it came to protection, but she wondered if Tracy would prefer this creature Godzilla's protection over theirs? It was a question that only Tracy could give, and right now was not the opportune time to ask.

Ariel looked at the mothers and stated, "I think we should keep this from our husbands, at least for now. After seeing and hearing all of this, I think it would be wise to confront our children about this before we make any kind of rash decision.". Surprisingly, the royal women agreed with her. After all of this, they too felt like the children did, that this situation was more delicate then they realized and they would have to tread and plan carefully before anything else could be done. Aurora asked on what they should do with the paintings, Ariel suggesting that they put them in the closet for safekeeping. She did not want the others to see them, at least until the time was right. So the women took the paintings/sketching, careful not to damage them in any way, and put them in a closet that Ariel opened for them. Once the paintings were secure, the door was closed and the women left the room. As they walked in the hallway and downstairs, Ariel had an idea forming in her head.

'Maybe… maybe a little R&R is in order. Something that is a little out of the ordinary.' she thought as she and the others descended down.

* * *

~In the dungeon below~

While Ariel and Melody formed plans, Shadowsneak was formulating a plan of his own. He was still watched over by the guards, and his men that were nearby in cells were also under guard. However, his devious mind was working overtime as he conjured various scenarios in his head. He thought, 'Okay, let me see… the royal family is getting ready for a party for their spitfire of a daughter, and the party is to be held the day after tomorrow. No doubt there will be plenty of guests… rich guests to the little event. And there will be added security…'. He would have thought more when he heard one of the guards talk to one another.

One of the royal sentries inquired, "So, when can we expect the trial of the _Monster_ bandits here? I hope they are taken to one of the larger neighboring kingdoms, and thrown into one of the more deeper dungeons there.". However, this guard's hopes of a quick trial were dashed when his partner answered that due to the party of Melody coming up soon, they would have to endure more time with the bandits before they could take them to one of the kingdoms for trial. This was not good news for the guard, but it was excellent news for Shadowsneak! He saw that the guards were a bit agitated by the news, plus he observed that the royal sentries were a little lax due to the fact that they were going to be guarding prisoners in cells.

"Well, this is good information. Now, how to get out…" Shadowsneak said to himself when he saw something that caught his eye. It was a piece of long metal, probably a piece from one of the guard's armor. He slowly and carefully went over and picked it up from the floor, very cautious not to let the guards see his actions. When he sat down on his makeshift bench, he saw that the metal was long and thick enough for his purpose. He grinned wickedly, an idea forming into his head. Right now, he decided to bide his time and wait for the opportune moment to strike.

"Hehehe… soon… I will have my way. I will not only escape, but I will take something that is far more valuable then just mere gems and coins." he whispered to himself, an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

~At Atlantica~

King Triton was in his throne room, and apparently it seemed he had seen better days. When Sebastian had gone, he was fully confident that he would find a suitable substitute for the musical genius to complete the birthday concert for his granddaughter. However, that certain task turned out to be a real nightmare! While there were good and decent musically-talent beings in his and the neighboring kingdom, none seemed to be able to follow Sebastian's lead. Triton learned the hard way that the Jamaican crab was in a class all his own when it came to creating superb music and concerts. He once thought, 'When he gets back from Ariel and Eric's home, I'm going to give that crab both a raise and a plea to teach someone so that his musical genius will not die out.'. Yup, it was that bad for the king of the Atlantic Ocean.

He was about to leave the Throne Room to go to his private quarters to sleep, and hopefully forget about this dismal day of listening to half-decent musicians and composers when he saw someone enter the room. He looked to see that it was Flounder, followed by his little guppies. He said to himself, "Ah, its Flounder! I wonder if he did indeed go with Sebastian to check on Melody and Ariel.". He then noticed his nervous facial features, not to mention a certain tension in the air around him. He was wondering what would have caused his subject to be this tense. He greeted him as best he could, and urged him to come forward so they could speak face-to-face. Flounder gave a small bow and swam up to meet the king, his chatty children following close behind him.

Triton posed himself as best he could on his throne, his trident in hand. He looked to his subject and inquired, "Flounder! How good to see you. Tell me, did you by chance see Sebastian? He was on his way to see Ariel and Melody at their home.".

Flounder answered nervously, "Oh, I found Sebastian and yes, I did follow him to Ariel and Melody's home. I wanted to check up on them too. Umm… it seems that they are okay. Nothing out of the ordinary! Both girls are okay, everything clear and all! Hahahaha…". Triton did not buy that one bit, and gave the small fish a piercing gaze, one he reserved only for those that tried his patience. Heaven knows he gave that glare often to Ariel during her days as a mermaid. Flounder tried to look away, but he felt like a guilty child telling a lie to his parent. In a way, it was. Flounder was not going to reveal the monsters to Triton, but… when facing a stony gaze for him, his will was tested and it seemed it was crumbling fast.

The king was about to ask Flounder again, when a group of fishes and sea creatures stormed into the throne room! Triton looked up while Flounder and his little ones turned to see the panicked group coming up fast! Many voices shouted out such as "MONSTER!", "GIANT BIRD!" and even "DINOSAUR!". King Triton tried to use his voice to calm his subjects down, but when that didn't work, he raised his trident high and let out a huge flash of power that got his subjects to silence immediately! Triton was always glad when that little technique worked, because it reduced the chaos and the headaches that would form in his head. He turned to the massive collection of fish, sea life and even a merperson or two. He then asked them to calm down and tell him what the fuss was about. He pointed to a dogfish, saying for him to speak first.

The dogfish wailed, "Your Highness, it's terrible! Horrible! Me and my friends were swimming around like normal, when all of a sudden… WHAM! We saw a terrible, huge sea beast of sort! It was like nothing I have ever seen before! It stood on two legs with green skin, and strange dorsal spines coming from its back! It was like a nightmare!". Flounder winced, knowing that was an accurate description of Godzilla. Triton did not see Flounder's reaction, which was a little bit of good news for the yellow and blue fish. Triton thought on the dogfishes's words, then he looked to a common thresher shark.

The shark was shaking as he stated his story, "Your Highness! I was swimming around trying to find a meal, and was about to eat on a school of herrings when… WOOSH! A huge thing came out of nowhere and scooped some of the fish out of the water! I looked up to see what it was, and what I saw scared me! It was a huge red bird of some sort that got my meal, only it was not like a bird! It had no feathers and looked very terrifying! It was awful! I could have been its meal!". Flounder couldn't help but wonder how much food Rodan could eat before it could be satisfied. And hoping that his kids would not be on the monster's next meal. The entire mass now was telling their stories en masse, and it was giving Triton a headache. After a few moments, he had enough! He picked up his trident, which glowed a brilliant golden color and sent out a huge pulse of power!

"ENOUGH!" he ordered out to all, the combination of voice and pulse of power more than enough to silence the mass. Triton sighed as he finally had things calmed down enough. He looked to his subjects and stated, "Look, I will look into this matter personally. If these two monsters do exist, I will see to them immediately. Now, tell me where you saw them.". He pointed to the dogfish, who told Triton the location of the green-skinned monster, and fortunately for Flounder, the location was a bit away from Melody's castle and the location of the monsters. The shark then gave the location of the red bird, which was near the location as the green-skinned beast. The king thanked his subjects for the information, then told them to leave the palace. The fishes and sea creatures swam away slowly, very confident in their leader protecting them. Soon, only Flounder and his children remained.

Triton gave the fish a stern glare and stated, "We will talk about our previous meeting later. Right now, I must gather up some mermen and take them with me to investigate this matter.". The king knew in his head and heart that these monsters were connected to the trident glowing and the images he saw earlier. The question remained if these beasts were good or evil, and even he could not tell. But, he had a kingdom to defend and so set out to see if he could handle the situation well. When he swam out, Flounder breathed a sigh of relief and just floated in the water, the release of that much tension that built up in his body was a bit much for him. The guppies gathered around their father, and started to ask questions to see if he was okay and/or if he knew about the monsters the others just claimed to have seen.

Flounder gave his little ones a weak grin and replied, "Kids, I think the entire kingdom, both the one on land and this one here… it's going to be in for one crazy time soon…".

* * *

~Coming nightfall~

Night was falling now, and it seemed that everything was alright in the castle. During the rest of the day, the children had opted to explore and play around the castle. Eric had gotten a report from Nicholas and Godfred earlier, and he was a bit amused and miffed at the same time when he learned that his two guards were lead on a merry chase through the village by not only the royal children, but the other little ones as well. The miffed part was when they explained they fell asleep in the carriage when they brought the kids to the forest to relax a little, only to wake up and find that their children had been down to the beach with no adult supervision. Eric was tempted to demote the two, but found another way to punish them. Their new orders; watch over Melody and the children ALL the time while his royal guests were here. Needless to say, the two royal guards looked like they had been assigned to watch over a terror or something, judging by the looks on their faces.

The kids were in the living room, talking and doing some activities. Thanks to Godfred and Nicholas now watching over them, not to mention their own parents, they had little to no choice in trying to go to the part of the beach where their friends where at. Melody was writing something in her private diary when she saw the moon coming out, full and bright this time with no clouds in sight. That is when her mother and father came down the stairs, and she was confused upon seeing a picnic basket in Ariel's hand and some towels in Eric's hand. Ariel smiled at the children, who was looking at her a bit strangely, no doubt due to the items she had with her.

Ariel stated, "Melody, everyone. Me and the adults decided to do something different this time, since it's so close to your birthday and that we have special guests. Any of you care to join us for a little moonlit picnic at the beach? Right underneath the castle!". Now that got everyone's attention! The kids stood up and answered excitedly that they would love to go to the beach this night and have a moonlit picnic. However, Melody looked worried. She was nervous and anxious due to the fact that Godzilla and the others were out there, and even though in a remote place, the chance of Godzilla appearing to them was just too great to risk. She was about to say something when Tracy took her hand and shook her head slightly. The princess looked up her hosts and said that they would love to join them all for a picnic in the moonlight.

"Let's get ready first! Can you hold on a moment while we change into something more suitable for the picnic?" Tracy asked. Eric said it was okay, and that it was wise. At night here in this part of Britain, the temperature dropped and it would be a bit chilly for anyone to even think of swimming or playing in the ocean. The princess thanked them, and the kids went back upstairs to change. Tracy kept a good grip on Melody all the way, and when the girls were all inside Melody's room, Tracy let go of her and apologized for the tight grip.

Melody hissed at Tracy as she rubbed her sore left wrist, "Tracy! What do you think you're doing?! If Godzilla or any of the monsters are seen…". She would have continued, until Tracy raised her hand in order to stop Melody's talking. Melody did indeed stop her ranting, and listened to what her friend had to say.

Tracy explained, "Hold on a bit, Melody. I know what you were thinking, and don't worry. Even though it's a great risk of the monsters getting caught, I know they won't. All of them are very intelligent beings, more so then the ones back in their world gave them credit for. They know they won't come out, at least to this area of the beach. Besides, at least if we are out there, we can divert their attention IF we do see one of them did show. Now please, have some faith in them and in us. Believe me, we know what to do.". Now this got Melody good. She was worried and was about to do something that might have given them away even more. She realized right there that she indeed needed to trust her friends and her monster guardians more. Melody looked down a little and was about to apologize for her ranting, when it was Kathrin that stopped her.

She smiled at her friend and stated, "It's okay, Melody. Believe me, we understand that you were nervous about this. We are too, but we tend to hide it a little bit better then others.". Melody gave a sheepish grin, and saw that her friends were understanding her quite well. The girls then started to change into some more comfortable clothing for the night's activities. In ten minutes, they were all dressed in new clothes and raring to go! They were met by the boys when they arrived at the top of the stairs, and all soon descended downwards where they saw their parents waiting for them.

Philip spoke up, "Let's get going! First time for most of us to have a picnic at a beach under moonlight!". Now this be true; the royal couples here aside from Eric and Ariel had never been to a beach due to their kingdoms being far from water. And now that they were going to enjoy a moonlight picnic at the beach, they were really wanting to try this new experience. With food, drink, and family now together, the entire lot went outside and down towards the beach that was underneath the castle. Once they got to a good spot, the adults put out the towels to sit and/or lie on the soft sand while the kids ran around and started to play in the water. It was cold, but not enough to hinder their little splash time.

As the children and adults got situated in a good spot, little did they know that they were being watched from afar. Peeking out from under the water, not close to the shore but at least close enough to see good was Godzilla and Anguirus! Rodan and Mothra were on the cliff that separated the public beach from their side of sanctuary. Even though the moon lit up the entire place in a beautiful blue glow, and stars shining like bright white gems, the monster's dark colors and distance from the little party cloaked them so they could not be seen. Godzilla was looking from the water, seeing his new companions playing with the adults. The King of the Monsters had often seen children with their parents, the old humans that looked over them as was the natural charge of life. However, he had only seen them flee from his presence. Whenever he arrived, be in the foul-smelling cities or the decent scent of the countryside, he had seen adult and young children fleeing from his sight. More too often then not… he had seen the family groups separate, and some were crushed beneath his titanic feet. Now… he was witnessing human families laughing, playing, enjoying the night! New feelings crept into the saurian's heart, one that mixed in with the various new, foreign feelings that had been creeping into his heart and brain.

He was not alone. Rodan and Anguirus were in the same boat. Though Rodan lived in the mountains of active volcanoes and was rarely seen by humans, when he did come out, many of them fled and screamed in terror. It was the same for Anguirus, though he only ventured out whenever his friend Godzilla went out too, preferring to stay on Monster Island. But now that they were seeing humans being happy, not to mention being in the company of little ones, was changing them and they did not know how to cope with such feelings. However, Mothra had seen families and such like Melody and her folks when she lived on Infant Island, where the natives worshipped her as a deity. The Twin Fairies also aided her when the gigantic worm was called by the earth herself to fend off threats, be it from space or from the planet itself.

Godzilla continued to look on through the water, staring as Melody was hugging her parents and having a good smile on her face. He saw that his charge was safe for the moment, and he knew his presence was not needed. So with a little snort from his nose, he dived under the water to go and sleep for a bit. The others got the same idea, seeing that everything was alright at the moment deciding to go to sleep. Rodan hopped off of the cliff while Mothra crawled along the wall, and Anguirus swam back to the sanctuary shore to sleep somewhere near the forest. The giant pteranodon leaned up against the cliff, folding his wings around himself like a bat. Mothra and the Twin Fairies went into the woods to sleep, the fairies saying a small prayer and blessing to the little ones and their families. Godzilla swam under the ocean, going to a lone rock that was near his position.

He leaned against said rock and started to sleep… but little did he realize that was the same rock that Ariel had been on long ago when she was a mermaid, the same rock where she declared loudly after saving Prince Eric from a storm and shipwreck that she wanted to be part of the human world! Some would say it would be poetic, for soon in the future… Godzilla and the rest would be a part of their human charges lives in a big way!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! I will leave off here! I hope you all liked it. The song I put in here is of my own, just like the last one. I call it _**Follow the Light**_, and I hope I did a good job of it. Again, my respects to those who make songs, for it is NOT an easy task!

In the next chapter, the kids go to some lengths to aid the monsters. The mothers start to see the kids point of view, and finally… Maleficent's forces are on their way to the party! Talk about uninvited guests! I won't be able to finish the story in time for when Godzilla comes out in theaters… but I will continue to pursue this story! I really want to complete it, and hopefully make it into a movie!

Quick questions before I go. One, what would you have done if you had seen Godzilla or any of the Toho monsters like they in here, large human-sized versions of them? And also, if you would have to paint/draw yourself with any of the monsters, what would your design be? Like Melody and Kathrin's, or like Tracy and Mainard's drawings?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
